The Game
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "El béisbol es muy parecido a la vida. Es una existencia cotidiana, llena de altibajos. Tienes que aprovechar al máximo tus oportunidades en el béisbol como lo haces en la vida". Cuando Edward y Bella se conocen, ambos se enamoran profundamente. Pero nada es fácil, y juntos, deben aprender a cómo aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Scarlet Queen 13

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **26 de julio de 2015**_

Mis tacones resonaron en el piso de baldosa mientras caminaba por los ahora familiares pasillos del Hospital Barnes Jewish, finalmente libre por la noche.

El trabajo duro durante la secundaria, noches en vela durante mi carrera de pregrado, y la dedicación durante cuatro años de universidad de medicina estaban finalmente rindiendo sus frutos. Era residente en el mejor hospital de St. Louis y tenía por delante un prometedor futuro trabajando en emergencias médicas. No podía esperar a terminar el último año de mi residencia, pero todavía estaba disfrutando el trabajo más de lo que había esperado. Mis padres habían querido que me especializara en algo como pediatría u obstetricia, y había considerado la idea durante la universidad. Pero entonces hice mi rotación en la sala de emergencias, y me enganché.

Amaba la paz inmediata y la urgencia envuelta en los casos, y pienso que lo demostraba.

—¡Doctora Swan! —Me congelé cuando escuché a alguien llamándome, maldiciendo a mis zapatos y su inhabilidad para sacarme de allí antes de quedarme atascada haciendo más horas extras. Amaba mi trabajo, pero a nadie le gustaba hacer turnos de dos dígitos, especialmente tres veces en una semana—. ¡Doctora Swan!

Me giré para ver a Angela, una de las enfermeras más nuevas, corriendo hacia mí.

—Está bien, Angie. Cálmate —dije, sosteniendo mis manos en alto—. Te escucho.

Ella me sonrió, tomándose un momento para recuperar su aliento.

—En verdad lamento agarrarte así. Sé que estabas saliendo, pero el doctor Harris no está respondiendo sus llamadas y ya no tenemos camas libres. Estamos intentando mandar a algunas personas a casa —se disculpó con los expedientes en sus manos, y entonces me entregó uno cualquiera.

Suspiré y lo abrí de golpe, estudiando la información. Hombre de veinticinco años; necesitaba puntadas en su frente. Fácil.

—Está bien. No me importa quedarme por algunos de estos —dije, viendo mi reloj—. Puedo darte una hora, máximo.

Angela asintió y me entregó unos expedientes más, volviendo recién entonces a la sala de emergencias. La seguí a un ritmo ligeramente más despacio, maldiciendo mis tacones y las medias incómodas que estaba usando debajo de mi falda de tubo. Amaba que, tras años de usar ambo durante la universidad, tenía finalmente permitido el elegir mi propia ropa, pero justo ahora esos ambos y zuecos sonaban muchísimo mejor para una guardia de trece horas. Mentalmente me recordé que, aún cuando quería lucir bien, tendría que invertir en un par de zapatos más cómodos si iba a pasar el resto de mi residencia.

La puerta a la sala de examen número uno estaba ligeramente abierta, y no me fijé en el expediente en mis manos mientras entraba.

—Soy la doctora Swan —dije, arrojando el expediente en el mostrador y luego tomando un par de guantes de látex—. Déjeme darle un vistazo a esa cabeza, ver con qué estaremos trabajando.

Me volví para enfrentar al paciente y de inmediato me detuve, asombrada por el par de brillantes ojos verdes que me estaban viendo. Enrojecí cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado viéndolo, y di un paso hacia adelante para examinar la herida en su frente. Una de las enfermeras había preparado las herramientas necesarias para cerrarlo, pero aún necesitaba mirar la herida y limpiarla antes de poder iniciar con las puntadas. Toqué el área afectada tan gentilmente como pude, pero aun así se estremeció.

—Lo siento —dije, con una pequeña sonrisa. Él me sonrió de regreso, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien. Soy Edward, por cierto. Desearía decir que fue bonito conocerte, pero... —Señaló a su cabeza, haciéndome reír.

—Ya lo sabía por el expediente, pero gracias. Sería bonito el conocerte, también, si no fuera por las circunstancias —dije, sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, y yo enarqué mis cejas hacia él—. No, ya sé que eres la doctora Swan —dijo, riendo—. ¿Cuál es tu primer nombre?

—Bella —dije simplemente, y ambos nos quedamos callados. Él se quedó quieto mientras yo limpiaba la herida y luego la entumecía con una anestesia local, así que decidí llenar el silencio—. Así que... ¿qué sucedió? Si no te molesta que pregunte...

—Es un poco estúpido —dijo Edward tímidamente, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. No pude evitar notar cuán ridículamente largas eran, y desear que las mías lucieran justo así sin la ayuda de la máscara.

—Adelante. Pruébame —dije con una risa. Había escuchado y visto mucho en solo un par de años de medicina, y dudaba que esto entrara al tope de mi lista de casos extremos.

—Estaba jugando al béisbol con mi sobrino y me le acerqué demasiado cuando él balanceó el bate —dijo—. ¿Quién confía en un niño de tres años con un bate? —rio, haciéndome sonreír—. De cualquier manera, falló, pero quise desviarme de su camino y me corté la cabeza con la mesa de café. Pensé que estaría bien, pero algunas horas pasaron y aún no paraba de sangrar, así que mi hermano me convenció de que necesitaba puntadas. Estúpido.

Alcancé la aguja y el hilo, y él cerró los ojos.

—Eso no es tan estúpido —dije gentilmente—. Además, los accidentes pasan, especialmente alrededor de los niños —agregué, y luego nos quedamos en silencio mientras me concentraba.

Hacer puntadas era algo sencillo, pero pecaba de ser un poco perfeccionista. Presioné juntas las puntas de la herida y serpenteé el hilo a través de cada lado de la pequeña cortadura hasta que hubo cinco diminutas puntadas. Entonces hice el nudo y corté la cantidad de hilo restante, cubriendo la herida, y luego dando un paso atrás.

—Mucho mejor —dije, quitándome los guantes y deshaciéndome de ellos—. Asegúrate de mantener la herida limpia y seca. Aplica un poco de ungüento antibiótico, y eso evitará que se infecte. Si notas cualquier signo de infección, vuelve y le daremos una revisada. Si no, ven de nuevo como en una semana y podrás hacer que te quiten las puntadas si todo ha sanado bien.

Edward asintió, alzando una mano hasta tocar la pequeña venda en su frente.

—Gracias, doctora —dijo—. ¿Serás tú quien las quite?

Me encogí de hombros, viendo ya el siguiente expediente en mi pila.

—En realidad, depende. Quienquiera que esté en el staff esa noche se encargará de eso.

—Bueno… ¿Qué noche estarás tú aquí? —preguntó, y levanté la mirada de mi expediente.

Él estaba sonriendo diabólicamente, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

—Tú no estás flirteando conmigo —reí—. Te habrás golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensaste. ¿No tendrás una contusión?

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo —rio Edward, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres realmente hermosa, doctora Swan.

Me sonrojé, pero también sentí desconfianza. Pensé que había visto mucho, pero nada como esto me había pasado antes.

—Gracias… —dije simplemente, insegura sobre qué más podría contestar.

—Déjame intentar una vez más —dijo Edward, levantándose de la cama y acercándose un poco más—. Siéntete libre de derribarme o correr gritando, pero… ¿puedo tener tu número? Me gustaría invitarte a salir alguna vez.

Esta no podía ser una buena idea. Yo era doctora, él era un paciente… ¿esto estaba siquiera permitido? El protocolo de la sala de emergencias era muy diferente, y técnicamente no sería poco ético porque esta era una visita de única vez, pero igualmente se sentía extraño. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que me sentía atraída hacia este hombre y que, en los pocos minutos que había pasado con él, se había metido bajo mi piel.

—Bueno… —dudé, mordiéndome el labio—, creo que está bien —concedí—. Aquí… —Me metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué mi tarjeta, tendiéndosela a él—. Es el número de mi consultorio —dije—, comencemos con eso.

La aceptó sin dudar, observando la tarjeta antes de meterla dentro del bolsillo en sus pantalones.

—Gracias, _Bella_ —dijo, sonriendo—. Te estaré llamando.

.

.

—Esta noche viniste tarde, Bells —dijo Tyler, fijándose la hora en su celular cuando finalmente llegué a casa, casi una hora tarde—. ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí, quitándome los tacones antes de tirarme en el sillón a su lado.

—Sí. Emergencias estaba llena de personas y solo necesitaban mi ayuda para terminar con algunos de los pacientes así podían liberar algunas camas —dije, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que él estaba sosteniendo. Tyler y yo nos habíamos conocido mientras estaba en mi último año de mi carrera de pregrado, y él estaba en su último año de la carrera de Farmacia. Habíamos sido amigos durante algún tiempo, pero no tardamos en comenzar una relación. Ahora vivíamos juntos, pero mucho había cambiado. Nuestra relación romántica estaba terminada, y lo había estado por un largo tiempo. Éramos grandes amigos, y ambos estábamos más felices de esta manera.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —pregunté, observando la televisión. Estaban pasando un juego de béisbol, pero ya era casi la medianoche, así que no podía imaginarme que fuera en vivo.

—La repetición del juego de hoy de los Cardinals —respondió Tyler, sin quitar los ojos del televisor—. Estaba trabajando en algunas cosas esta tarde, así que no llegué a verlo. Sé que perdieron, pero cuando vi que iban a pasar la repetición, decidí verlo de todos modos mientras esperaba que llegues a casa.

Asentí, centrando mi atención en el juego también. Me gustaba mantenerme al día con mis jugadores favoritos, pero mi horario de trabajo me imposibilitaba el ver demasiados juegos. Observé con interés, pero casi cinco minutos más tarde entrecerré los ojos hacia la pantalla, en shock.

—¿Quién es ese? —le pregunté a Tyler, observando al jugador empujar su brazo y asentir con la cabeza hacia el bateador, luciendo terriblemente familiar.

—Oh, él es un chico nuevo. Acaba de ser llamado de las ligas menores hace unos pocos días, pero parece bastante prometedor. Su nombre es Edward Cullen.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Y sí, arrancamos con una nueva historia. Con esta Bella doctora y este Edward beisbolista, ¿cómo creen que resulte?_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _28 de julio de 2015_**

Cuando entré en mi oficina y puse mi bolso en el escritorio, me distrajo la luz parpadeante en el teléfono. Esperaba que fuera Edward quien me hubiera dejado un mensaje, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba nerviosa. Cuando lo vi en la televisión y me di cuenta de quién era, me sorprendí. Él era un jugador de béisbol de las Grandes Ligas, por el amor de Dios y en una ciudad donde el béisbol lo era todo.

No podía creer que alguien como él se fijara en mí. Pensé que a los jugadores de béisbol solían gustarles otro tipo de chicas. Sabía que no era poco atractiva, pero tampoco pensaba que hubiera algo especial en mi aspecto. Era delgada y tenía curvas en los lugares correctos, pero no tenía un cuerpo de supermodelo. Mi cabello castaño era largo y grueso, pero en ocasiones era inmanejable. Simplemente no sentía que era especial, así que no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de que alguien con potencial _estatus_ _de_ _celebridad_ estuviera interesado en mí.

Trabajé arduamente durante un tiempo, manteniéndome ocupada durante unos quince minutos. Pero la luz en mi teléfono me distraía demasiado y me rendí.

 _Hola, Bella, soy Edward... de la sala de emergencias el otro día. Mis puntadas se ven bien, no te preocupes; no es por eso que estoy llamando. Mi agenda está llena en los próximos días, pero me gustaría llevarte a almorzar el lunes, si estás libre. Dejaré mi número, así que llámame de vuelta o envíame un mensaje de texto si te interesa. Gracias, Bella. Espero hablar contigo pronto._

Sin importarme que estuviera actuando como una niña de quince años, repetí el mensaje varias veces con una sonrisa en mi cara. Después de que finalmente me calmé y guardé su número en mi iPhone, tuve que sacar a Edward fuera de mi mente y centrarme en el trabajo.

Fue un día largo, pero cuando finalmente volví a casa, inmediatamente me encerré en mi habitación con mi celular y comencé a escribir un mensaje de texto a Edward.

No me había preocupado por escribir un mensaje de texto en mucho tiempo, pero éste en particular me agobiaba. Todo lo que escribía sonaba demasiado coqueto o demasiado formal, y no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza. Finalmente admitiendo la derrota, salí de mi habitación y crucé el pasillo, golpeando fuertemente la puerta de Tyler.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó, y entré. Él estaba sentado en su computadora, y se rio cuando me miró—. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan acalorada y molesta?

—Cállate —le dije entrecortadamente, sentada en el borde de su cama mientras él se volvía en su silla de escritorio para enfrentarme—. Es... bueno, tengo algunos problemas de hombres. —Tyler se echó a reír de nuevo, y pateé la parte de abajo de su silla—. ¡Ty, en serio, sabes que no caería tan bajo y no vendría a pedirte ayuda si no hablara en serio! ¿Vas a ayudarme o tengo que patearte el culo?

Rodó los ojos, pero accedió a ayudarme.

—Relájate, Swan, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Bueno, conocí a este tipo en la sala de emergencias —comencé—. Era muy dulce, y tan pero tan hermoso, pero soy profesional, tú sabes eso, no hice nada, pero al final él estaba realmente coqueteando conmigo, y cuando me pidió que saliéramos... no pude resistirlo. Le di el número de mi consultorio, así que cuando fui a trabajar hoy, tenía un mensaje de él y me dijo que lo llamara o le enviara un mensaje de texto para que pudiéramos reunirnos.

—Sólo llámalo, si te estás volviendo loca acerca de qué decir en el mensaje de texto —sugirió Tyler, encogiéndose de hombros.

Revisé mi reloj, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eran sólo las ocho y los Cardinals comenzaron a jugar esta noche poco después de las siete, por lo que Edward no estaría disponible. Y si había algo que odiaba más que escribir un mensaje de texto, era dejar un mensaje de voz.

—Él está... bueno, ahora él está trabajando —dije vagamente y Tyler arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué, ya tienes su agenda memorizada? Eso es espeluznante, Bella. ¿Segura que no estabas imaginando todo esto del "coqueteo"? —Se estaba burlando de mí, pero no estaba de humor.

—¡No, perdedor! —grité, alzando las manos en el aire—. Es Edward Cullen, ¿de acuerdo?

Tyler me miró confundido por un momento, pero pronto comprendió lo que le acababa de decir.

—¡¿Edward Cullen?! —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿En serio, Bella? ¿El nuevo novato de los Cardinals? ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? No me malinterpretes, eres muy sexy, obviamente —dijo, empezando a retroceder un poco cuando le fruncí el ceño.

—¿ _Obviamente_? —pregunté, resaltando la palabra—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—He salido contigo, ¿sabes? Tengo muy buen gusto.

—Me voy —dije, un poco molesta por su insistencia en burlarse de mí y no tomar esto en serio.

Tyler gimió, agarrando mi brazo cuando empecé a levantarme.

—Está bien, está bien, cálmate, te escucho.

.

.

Tardó una buena media hora para que Tyler y yo pudiéramos llegar a un mensaje de texto aceptable, pero una vez que finalmente lo logramos, me sentí mucho mejor. Pulsé la tecla de enviar y luego prendí la televisión en mi habitación, con ganas de ver a Edward.

El juego estaba en la quinta entrada, y los Cardinals estaban perdiendo, pero solo tuve que mirar por unos minutos antes de verlo en el campo. No pude contener la sonrisa cuando lo vi.

Se veía increíble en esos pantalones blancos de béisbol, y una vez más me quedé totalmente sorprendida de que alguien como él estuviera interesado en mí.

Tenía que leer un poco para el trabajo, pero me aseguré de mantener un ojo en la televisión mientras leía. La pelota no salió del campo durante la mitad de la entrada de los equipos visitantes, así que no pude ver mucho más de Edward en el jardín derecho. Pero luego se acercó a batear con dos outs, y no pude resistirme a animarlo cuando golpeó la pelota a la derecha del campo para un single.

Ellos no anotaron, y terminaron perdiendo el partido 0-4, pero no me importó demasiado. Al ver a Edward otra vez, aunque no fuera en persona, alimentó más la idea de que estaba interesada en él.

El juego no terminó hasta casi las diez y pasó otra media hora antes de terminar mi trabajo. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando mi teléfono sonó, despertándome.

—¿Hola? —respondí atontada, sentándome y encendiendo de nuevo la lámpara al lado de la cabecera.

—¿Bella? Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Era Edward y al oír su voz, inmediatamente volví a despertar.

—Oh, no, está bien —dije rápidamente—. Todavía no me había dormido.

—Recibí tu mensaje de texto —dijo—. Y sólo quería confirmar nuestros planes... de nuevo.

Me reí suavemente.

—¿El lunes al mediodía? —sugerí.

—Eso sería perfecto —dijo Edward felizmente—. ¿Puedo recogerte?

—De hecho, estaré regresando del hospital, así que probablemente sería mejor si nos encontráramos en alguna parte, ¿qué tal un lugar en el Central West End?

—Sí, eso estaría bien, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con el área, así que te dejaré escoger el lugar.

—¡Genial! Nos vemos en el bar Louie al mediodía.

—Perfecto, te veré entonces —dijo Edward—. Y, ¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —respondí.

—Realmente me emociona esta cita.

.

.

Edward y yo nos enviamos mensajes de texto a lo largo de la semana, y cuando llegó el lunes, estaba nerviosa y excitada en partes iguales. Pasé la mañana en el trabajo, inundada de pacientes que tenían dificultad para respirar y algunas lesiones menores. Me encantaba trabajar en la sala de emergencias, pero el almuerzo próximo con Edward estaba en mi mente.

Terminé mi turno y me apresuré a salir de la sala de emergencia para limpiar y rehacer mi maquillaje en el baño de mi consultorio. Terminé con mucha anticipación y decidí caminar al Bar Louie en vez de conducir. Era un día hermoso y la caminata sólo duró unos quince minutos.

Cuando me acerqué, vi la figura familiar de Edward esperando. Estaba apoyado contra el costado del edificio, con una gorra de los Blues de St. Louis sobre la frente. Se veía realmente muy bien y sentí mariposas en el estómago mientras me acercaba a él.

—Hola —le dije levantando la mano y sacudiéndola un poco.

Él sonrió y juraba que vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

–Hola —respondió—. Gracias por venir.

—Gracias por invitarme, realmente he estado esperando esto —le dije honestamente.

—Yo también —dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida—. Entonces, ¿quieres sentarte adentro o afuera?

—Afuera —dije, mirando hacia el cielo azul claro—. El día está hermoso.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, nos sentamos afuera y nos dieron menús.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —preguntó Edward mirándome por encima de su menú—. Todo se ve muy bien.

Le dije algunos de mis favoritos y cuando nuestra camarera vino ambos ordenamos cervezas y hamburguesas.

—¿Qué tal está tu semana? — preguntó Edward, tomando un sorbo de cerveza—. ¿Algo excitante planeado, cirugía de corazón abierto, trasplante de cerebro?

Me reí, jugando con la etiqueta en mi cerveza.

—Soy médica de urgencias, no cirujana —le señalé—. Pero una de las cosas que más me gusta de trabajar en la sala de urgencias es que no hay un plan, no se vuelve aburrido, incluso cuando no pasa nada emocionante, es diferente cada día y realmente lo disfruto.

—Creo que eso también suena interesante —dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza—. No creo que pueda lidiar con hacer lo mismo día tras día.

Nuestra comida llegó poco tiempo después y ambos empezamos a comer vorazmente. Estaba delicioso, pero todavía manteníamos la conversación.

—¿Dónde fuiste a la universidad? —preguntó Edward.

—Hice mi licenciatura en la UMSL* —le expliqué—. Crecí al sur de Illinois pero siempre me encantó el área de St. Louis, así que naturalmente, crucé el río para ir a estudiar. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Fui a Stanford —dijo fácilmente, y yo lo miré, sorprendida—. ¿Qué? —preguntó tímido.

—Eso está muy lejos —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Así que sabes que hice el curso de pre-medicina en UMSL, ¿qué estudiaste en Stanford?

Edward se aclaró la garganta, y el rubor rosado en sus mejillas se mantuvo.

—Estudié Ingeniería Atmosférica y Energética, pero me tomó un tiempo, me acabo de graduar el invierno pasado.

—Guau —dije impresionada. Había escuchado un poco sobre Edward en Fox Sports y ESPN, pero sólo hablaban sobre el béisbol, no sobre su vida personal. Eso fue sorprendente, pero de una manera muy buena—. Eso es genial.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, su sonrisa creciendo—. Y supongo que también estudiaste medicina en St. Louis.

—Sí —dije con una inclinación de cabeza, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza para tragar el resto de mi hamburguesa—. Voy a pagar los préstamos estudiantiles por el resto de mi vida, pero creo que valió la pena. Me encanta estar en la ciudad, y es una de las mejores escuelas de medicina en el país. Creo que invertí sabiamente mi dinero, y gracias a ello, obtuve mi residencia en Barnes Jewish. Todo salió muy bien.

—Sí, definitivamente. —acordó Edward—. Te felicito, eso es realmente increíble.

Asentí con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Así que... ¿cuáles son tus planes esta semana? —pregunté.

Yo sabía que los Cardinals estarían en un viaje por carretera durante la próxima semana, pero Edward todavía no me había dicho que estaba en el equipo. Quería decir, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de si él sabía que yo sabía. Y no estaba segura de por qué él no lo había mencionado, ni siquiera lo había reconocido.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme.

—Estaré fuera de la ciudad, pero me encantaría verte de nuevo la semana que viene, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo.

—Yo también —dije en voz baja—. Realmente me gustaría salir de nuevo, pero ¿dónde estarás esta semana?

—Uh, Cincinnati primero, después estaré en Milwaukee por unos días.

—Hmm. Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer allí? —pregunté, sonriendo astutamente.

Él suspiró, dándome una mirada cómplice.

—¿Tú lo sabes, no es cierto?

Me reí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Realmente no lo sé —admitió Edward—. Sólo he estado con el equipo desde hace dos semanas. Aún no está asimilado, no lo creo. Tampoco estoy seguro de cómo decírselo a la gente, mucho menos a las médicas hermosas que tienen que darme puntadas.

Ruborizada, le sonreí.

—Bueno, lo sé, y eso no cambia nada, todavía me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me gustas mucho y me alegro de que esto no te moleste. Y honestamente estaba un poco nervioso por hablar de eso también, sé que mi horario es una verdadera molestia y no voy a tener demasiados días libres desde ahora y hasta que termine la temporada.

Pagó la cuenta, aunque me ofrecí a dividirla, y cuando nos levantamos de la mesa, él tomó mi mano en la suya.

Miré a nuestras manos unidas, y luego hacia él con una sonrisa.

Realmente me gustó ese gesto.

Y cuando me besó, me gustó aún más.

* * *

 ***University of Missouri–St. Louis.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Hemos tenido problemas técnicos y de tiempo, pero esperamos que esta semana se normalicen las actualizaciones. Nuestra intención es actualizar tres veces a la semana, los días pueden variar, pero generalmente lo hacemos lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Gracias por la respuesta al primer capítulo, esperamos que les siga gustando la historia y nos cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** patymdn, , debynoe, bellaliz, Merce, almacullenmasen, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, danymoli1795, Pili, saraipineda44, maries24, tahi, krisr0405, carolaap, Anna, Noelia, Lady Grigori, Cary, Adriu, supattinsondecullen, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, Cherryland, florcitacullen1, Bellatrix90, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Ana P, Yoliki, PamExpelliarmus, rosy canul, Melina, Eli mMsen, Alizce, freedom2604, Valeria, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, tulgarita, somas y los anónimos.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Nos besamos tiernamente durante un largo momento y cuando Edward finalmente se apartó, me miró un poco tímido.

—No quiero despedirme todavía —dijo en voz baja.

—Entonces no lo hagas —contesté tímidamente, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas. Era la verdad, pero me sorprendió. Apenas nos conocíamos, pero de repente ansiaba su presencia y parecía que él se sentía de la misma manera—. Podrías llevarme de vuelta al hospital —sugerí—. Mi auto todavía está allí.

—Sería un honor —dijo Edward, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo.

Este beso fue breve, pero sentí la electricidad hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Estoy estacionado en esta calle —dijo, señalando hacia una calle lateral—. En Lindell. —Él no soltó mi mano y nos abrazamos mientras caminábamos por la calle. La conversación era ligera, pero mantenía la misma química que antes.

Llegamos a su carro y se aseguró de abrir la puerta del pasajero para mí y, muy pronto, él estaba entrando al estacionamiento donde estaba estacionado mi coche en el hospital.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Cincinnati? —pregunté, deseando prolongar nuestro tiempo juntos, pero también quería averiguar cuándo podría verlo de nuevo. Todavía estábamos tomados de la mano y realmente no quería soltarlo.

—Esta noche —dijo Edward tristemente, mirando la hora en el salpicadero—. En unas pocas horas de hecho, ¿puedo verte cuando regrese el domingo? Puede ser un poco tarde, pero...

—No me importa —afirmé rápidamente, sin importarme si sonaba demasiado ansiosa—. Eso sería genial.

Edward solo sonrió y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar.

—Buena suerte en tu viaje —dije—. ¿Vas a ganar uno para mí?

—Por supuesto —respondió, inclinándose para besarme una vez más.

Él esperó hasta que estuve en mi coche y lo arranqué antes de saludarme e irse.

Me senté en mi coche por un minuto, mi corazón latía salvajemente. Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, que todavía estaban hormigueando por los dulces besos de Edward. Nunca en mi vida había actuado de esta forma. Apenas nos conocíamos, pero había algo entre nosotros que vibraba con electricidad y nos unía. Nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos como estos, especialmente no tan rápido. Me asustaba, pero también era emocionante.

El camino a casa fue largo, gracias al tráfico, pero no me importó. Edward estaba en mi mente, y eso fue más importante.

.

.

—¿Cómo te fue en la cita? —preguntó Tyler mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

—Bien —dije, sin levantar la vista de mi papeleo—. Realmente bien.

—Bien por ti, Bee —dijo Tyler, revolviendo mi cabello—. Te lo mereces.

Levanté la vista de mi trabajo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Gracias, Ty, eso significa mucho. —Él me sonrió y encendió la televisión mientras yo permanecía perdida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando Tyler y yo habíamos salido, era más como si fuéramos amigos. La parte platónica de nuestra relación era diez veces mejor que la parte romántica, a pesar de que nos había tomado a ambos un tiempo darnos cuenta de eso. Era casi como si nunca hubiéramos sido una pareja y como si siempre hubiésemos sido solo amigos. Nos iba mucho mejor de esa manera y éramos mucho más felices con otras personas.

Tyler había estado saliendo con Camille durante más de un año y nunca lo había visto más feliz. Y ahora que había empezado algo con Edward... tal vez también tendría esa suerte.

.

.

 _ **5 de agosto de 2015**_

Revisé mi reloj mientras salía del hospital, suspirando cuando vi que estaba llegando tarde. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, demasiado tarde para llamar a Edward antes del partido de esta noche. Él me había llamado tarde anoche después de que había llegado a su habitación de hotel. Los Cardinals habían perdido y él había tenido un mal día bateando.

Había esperado salir del trabajo a las tres o cuatro para poder llamarlo y desearle buena suerte esta noche, pero me había quedado atrapada con los pacientes y el papeleo.

Apenas estábamos saliendo y ya estaba dándome cuenta de lo duro que iba a ser. No solo era una doctora tratando de terminar una exigente residencia en uno de los mejores hospitales del país, él era un jugador de béisbol de las grandes ligas tratando de sobresalir. St. Louis amaba el béisbol y ya amaban a Edward, pero la noche anterior me había dicho que sentía que todavía tenía mucho por probar y que estaba decepcionando a todo el mundo.

Por mucho que yo hubiera intentado asegurarle que él era solo un novato y que tendría tiempo de sobra para demostrarles a todos que era muy bueno, sabía que realmente no había ayudado. Había muchas cosas que podía decir y probablemente no cambiaría lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Llevé a casa una pizza para la cena y comí con Camille y Tyler en frente de la televisión, viendo el juego.

Los Cardinals terminaron ganando en los minutos extra, aunque Edward todavía parecía estar luchando un poco, terminaron 0-5 con ellos bateando y un strike.

—Felicidades por la victoria —dije cuando contesté—. Estaba viendo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, pero no parecía demasiado feliz. De hecho, parecía molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, sentándome en la cama—. Redujiste tus strikes esta noche y lo hiciste muy bien en el campo.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward después de un momento—. Solo estoy frustrado. Lo siento, Bella, no quiero ser tan gruñón, dime algo sobre tu día.

Hablamos por casi una hora antes de que lamentablemente le tuviera que decir a Edward que tenía trabajo temprano en la mañana y tenía que ir a la cama.

—Desearía que no fuera así —dijo, todavía frustrado—. No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco —dije honestamente—. ¿Pero te veré el domingo?

—Sí —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando llegue. Y tengo el día libre el lunes... tal vez podríamos pasarlo juntos, podrías mostrarme más de la ciudad.

Sonreí para mí misma, feliz de que Edward parecía tan desesperado por pasar tiempo juntos como yo.

—Eso suena genial.

.

.

 _ **9 de agosto de 2015**_

El día de hoy no podría haber llegado lo suficientemente rápido.

Mi semana estuvo ocupada en el trabajo, pero también estuve ocupada tratando de mantenerme al día con Edward. Fue un poco agotador, pero sentí que la recompensa valió la pena. Ahora él estaría de vuelta en St. Louis por más de una semana y esperaba que pudiéramos encontrar la forma de pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos.

Era tarde cuando el vuelo de Edward llegó, como él me había advertido, pero no me importó.

Me había pedido que me reuniera con él en un restaurante pequeño, pero bastante popular en Soulard y cuando entré él estaba a mi lado en un instante.

—Estoy tan contento de que pudieras venir —dijo Edward, abrazándome fuertemente—. Te he echado de menos.

Su franqueza podría haber sido considerada un poco irritante para algunos, pero era una de mis cosas favoritas de él.

—También te he echado de menos —dije en voz baja, poniéndome en puntas para besarlo brevemente en los labios.

Cuando me alejé, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, pero se inclinó para besarme de nuevo sin dudarlo. Nos besamos durante un largo momento antes de que un ruidoso _woohoo_ nos trajera de vuelta a la tierra.

—Lo siento —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Ellos son Emmett, Alec y Sam. —Edward me sostuvo cerca mientras me presentaba a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que parecían ya saber mucho sobre mí.

—Bella, que bueno es conocerte finalmente. —Emmett dio un paso adelante y me estrechó la mano. Él sonaba como el que había interrumpido nuestro beso, pero no le guardaría rencor.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos —dije, estrechando las manos de los otros dos también—. Los felicito por su victoria en el viaje.

—Hubiéramos ganado más si me hubiesen tenido con ellos —dijo Emmett, burlándose. Los otros chicos rodaron los ojos y gruñeron ante su broma y recordé haber escuchado que Emmett, un muy buen bateador, había sido sometido a una cirugía a fin de temporada hace unos meses.

—Deberías haber venido, Bella —dijo Sam, un lanzador, en broma. Su acento español era un poco denso, pero tenía una voz muy melódica—. Quizás Edward hubiera hecho...

Edward lo interrumpió con un golpe juguetón en el hombro, rodando los ojos.

—Él piensa que es divertido —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vamos, vamos a sentarnos, ¿tienes hambre?

—Un poco —le dije honestamente. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos no muy lejos de donde Sam, Alec y Emmett estaban sentados en el bar—. Parecen muy agradables —dije, asintiendo hacia los chicos.

Edward asintió, escudriñando el menú.

—Lo son —dijo—. Alec y yo jugábamos juntos en la Clase AAA* y nos volvimos muy cercanos, nos alentamos unos a otros para ser mejores, pero también somos diferentes. Sam nos equilibra muy bien y Emmett... bueno, Emmett siempre es divertido.

Pedimos comida y bebidas, y me sorprendió cuando miré alrededor horas más tarde y vimos que el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío. Incluso Alec, Sam y Emmett ya se habían ido.

—¿Están cerrando? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando alrededor.

Edward rió, revisando la hora de su iPhone.

—Es casi la una y media —dijo—. Sí, supongo que sí.

—¡No me di cuenta que era tan tarde! —dije, tomando mi bolso y mi chaqueta—. ¿Quieres salir?

—Sí. —Edward estuvo de acuerdo, dejando algo de dinero en la mesa para pagar nuestra cuenta.

Él tomó mi mano de nuevo cuando salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, y me encantó que él quisiera hacerlo. Se sentía romántico y muy dulce, igual que él.

—Supongo que aquí me quedo yo —dijo Edward, señalando su carro. Nuestros carros eran algunos de los únicos que quedaban en el estacionamiento, pero estaban estacionados en extremos separados—. Gracias por venir esta noche —murmuró, rozando sus labios contra los míos.

—Gracias por invitarme —respondí rodeando suavemente su cuello con los brazos.

Nos abrazamos durante un largo momento y decidí hablar antes de perder el valor.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

* * *

 _*Clase AAA es el nivel más alto de juego en béisbol de ligas menores en los Estados Unidos y México._

* * *

 _Acá estamos con el tercer capítulo de esta historia… Y ellos no paran para nada, ya están súper metidos en esta relación. ¿Qué creen que conteste Edward?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a**_ _: Pili, krisr0405, debynoe,_ _patymdn, Adriu, Noelia, carolaap, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, rosy canul, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Tulgarita, bbluelilas, florcitacullen1, Ymsm, anmaray, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Cary, aliceforever85 y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

¿Era demasiado pronto? En términos de tiempo, tal vez lo era. Sólo nos conocíamos desde hacía dos semanas, y el tiempo que habíamos podido pasar juntos era escaso. Pero en términos de lo que estaba sintiendo... eso era diferente. Y no podía estar segura, pero pensaba que Edward podría sentir lo mismo. Tal vez no pasaría nada esta noche. Tal vez sólo beberíamos y hablaríamos y nos besaríamos y eso era todo. O tal vez no.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward, apoyando sus manos en mis caderas—. Yo no...

—Sin presión —dije en voz baja, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y mirándolo.

Él pasó sus manos por mi espalda mientras me miraba, pensativo.

—Sí, está bien— aceptó después de un momento, rozando sus labios sobre mi frente—. Te sigo.

—También te enviaré la dirección —dije, besándolo una última vez antes de alejarme para caminar hacia mi propio coche. Paró a mi lado mientras le enviaba mi dirección y luego me siguió fuera de Soulard y hacia el apartamento del centro oeste donde Tyler y yo vivíamos.

 _Tyler_. Me maldije por olvidar que mi compañero de cuarto no sabía que tendría un invitado. Ambos éramos adultos, pero todavía nos gustaba saber cuándo alguien iría al apartamento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un invitado por la noche, y esperaba que Tyler no se molestara. Había mencionado de pasada que iba a reunirme con Edward esta noche, pero no quería enviarle un mensaje de texto a las casi dos de la mañana para ver si estaba bien, sobre todo porque él tenía que estar en el trabajo a las ocho.

Entré en el aparcamiento privado del edificio y pasé mi tarjeta de acceso, permitiendo que Edward y yo cruzáramos la puerta. Aparqué en mi lugar asignado, y luego gesticulé para que Edward se estacionara en el lugar vacío junto al mío.

—Ese es el lugar de mi compañero de cuarto —le expliqué mientras Edward salía de su auto—. Debe estar en casa de su novia esta noche.

—Tyler, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor. Él balanceó nuestras manos juntas hacia adelante y hacia atrás juguetonamente mientras caminábamos.

—Sí —dije cuando entramos en el ascensor.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos de nuevo, y mis brazos estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Era mucho más alto que yo, me sacaba más o menos treinta centímetros y me encantaba. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos apasionadamente, y continuaron haciéndolo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso, y salimos del ascensor. Busqué mis llaves mientras Edward estaba detrás de mí, sus manos agarrando mi cintura y sus labios apretados contra mi cuello.

El apartamento estaba oscuro cuando entramos e instantáneamente estábamos encima del otro. Edward me siguió a través de la oscuridad a mi pequeño dormitorio, sus manos nunca dejaron mi cuerpo.

Caímos en mi cama y continuamos besándonos, pero nuestras manos no se alejaron. Eventualmente, nuestros besos se ralentizaron y nos quedamos juntos tranquilamente. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, escuchando el sonido de su corazón latiendo mientras él pasaba su mano por mi brazo perezosamente.

—Realmente me gustas, Bella —dijo después de un momento, mirándome—. Sé que es una locura, y que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pienso en ti todo el tiempo, realmente ya eres parte de mí.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca —respondí—. Siento lo mismo por ti, y honestamente me da un poco de miedo.

—No lo tendrás si hacemos esto juntos —declaró Edward, levantándose ligeramente y tirándome con él para mirarme a los ojos—. Sé que estás súper ocupada con el trabajo, y mi horario es una locura y que casi no nos conocemos en absoluto, pero si tú quieres hacer esto yo también, realmente me gustaría hacer que esto funcione... contigo.

—También me gustaría eso —susurré, inclinando la cabeza para besarlo.

Sus labios se movieron contra los míos de una manera apasionada, casi dominadora, y sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro. Gemí en su boca y me deslicé por la cama sobre mi espalda, tirándolo encima de mí. Sus brazos estaban firmes en mis manos mientras los apretaba con fuerza, y gemí más fuerte cuando sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisa y sujetador, acariciando y apretando mis pechos suavemente.

Tiré de la parte inferior de la camisa de Edward, intentando levantarla por encima de su cabeza. Tomó la indirecta, y nuestras bocas tuvieron que separarse cuando él la quitó.

Edward también me quitó la camisa, dejándome solo con mi sostén negro. Aproveché la oportunidad para observarlo y poder mirarlo sin camisa.

Su pecho era suave y definido sin ser voluminoso y se adaptaba a su cuerpo largo y delgado. Sólo conseguí disfrutar de la vista por un momento antes de que nos estuviéramos besando de nuevo. Sin embargo, fui capaz de pasar mis manos por todo su pecho desnudo, lo cual era mucho mejor que observar.

Le dejé quitarme el resto de la ropa y era curiosamente excitante estar completamente desnuda mientras él estaba completamente vestido excepto por su camisa. Seguimos besándonos y tanteándonos, pero cuando bajé las manos y comencé a hurgar en la apertura de sus pantalones, él bajó las manos y me detuvo.

—No, está bien —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo déjame disfrutarte.

No podía discutir con eso y eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté un gemido mientras empezaba a marcar un camino de besos por mi cuerpo. Era tierno pero seguro, y su boca dejó un rastro de ardiente deseo en mi piel.

—Eres preciosa. —Edward respiró entre besos—. Tan hermosa.

Empujó mis piernas para separarlas sin resistencia de mi parte y sus manos encontraron el lugar perfecto en mis caderas, agarrándome firmemente mientras su boca y lengua probaron suavemente más abajo. Era un delicioso contraste y no pude resistirme a extender las manos por su suave cabello.

Después de unos minutos de tormento placentero que me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando por el aire, me dejé ir y me sentí como cayendo al suelo. Probablemente le estaba arrancando el pelo mientras arqueaba la espalda y me apretaba más cerca de él, pero estaba tan perdida en el placer que no me importaba.

El orgasmo en sí mismo fue bastante poderoso, pero el hecho de que fue producido por alguien como Edward lo hizo aún más intenso debido a la química y la atracción que había entre nosotros.

Edward se limpió la boca y luego plantó más besos por todo mi cuerpo, sonriendo triunfalmente hacia mí. Le sonreí perezosamente, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a mí. Me besó profundamente en la boca, y no me importó probar el sabor de mí misma en su boca. Fue en realidad sorprendente erótico.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos poco tiempo después y mientras me dejaba llevar, noté que me sentía mucho menos asustada.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Ustedes creen que van muy rápido?

¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Lady Grigori, krisr0405, patymdn, lizdayanna, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, alejandra1987, somas, tulgarita, bbluelilas, debynoe, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, terewee, aliceforever85, AndreCullen, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, Merce, soledadcullen, freedom2604, jupy y Nadiia16.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Mi habitación estaba fría cuando me desperté por la mañana y rápidamente me di cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda. Abrí los ojos y sonreí cuando vi a Edward acostado en mi cama, profundamente dormido. El ventilador del techo sonaba encima de nosotros y silenciosamente me bajé de la cama y lo apagué. Me puse una camiseta vieja antes de subir a la cama y acurrucarme contra el pecho de Edward.

Se despertó lentamente, sonriéndome perezosamente mientras sus ojos se abrían.

—Buenos días —dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño—. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que estás despierta?

Sacudí la cabeza, pasando mi mano por la suave piel de su pecho. Agarró mi mano en la de él, la dirigió hacia arriba y la llevó a su boca, besándola suavemente.

—¿Por qué estás usando ropa, Bella? —preguntó, tocando el suave material de mi camiseta con su mano libre.

—Hace frío —dije a la defensiva, riéndome mientras llevaba mi dedo anular a su boca y mordía suavemente.

—Oh, ya veo cómo es —replicó Edward, poniéndome imposiblemente más cerca—. ¿No creíste que me gustaría calentarte?

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo y suspiré suavemente con placer mientras se deslizaban bajo el material de mi camiseta e instantáneamente entre mis muslos.

—Aún sin ropa interior. —Alzando las cejas—. Qué bueno. —Se deslizó por la cama y me rodó sobre mi espalda en un rápido movimiento y enterró la cara entre mis piernas... de nuevo.

Era sorprendentemente más íntimo a la luz del día y me encantaba poder verlo entre mis muslos. Permanecí apoyada en mis codos durante el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el placer me alcanzó y me desplomé de nuevo en la cama, arqueando mi espalda.

Apreté las finas sábanas de algodón en mis manos, preocupada de quitarle todo su hermoso cabello broncíneo si mis manos hubieran permanecido en su cabeza.

—Eres demasiado bueno en eso —le dije cuando terminó, los dos estábamos sin aliento.

Edward solo me miró con hambre y me besó, era un beso descuidado y apasionado. Podía saborearme en su boca, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Esta vez, cuando alcancé la cremallera de su pantalón, no me detuvo. Me alegró descubrir que no llevaba nada debajo de sus pantalones así que fácilmente metí mi mano en él y lo liberé de ellos.

Él siseó ligeramente mientras corría mi mano arriba y abajo de su polla, tirando suavemente.

—Bella —murmuró, empujando ligeramente sus caderas y cerrando los ojos.

Lo solté, rodé sobre mi espalda y captó rápidamente la idea y se puso encima de mí.

Edward se alineó en mi entrada antes de mirarme con ojos oscuros. Mantuvo contacto visual conmigo mientras entraba en mí, estirándome hacia lo que sentía como mi límite. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él estuvo completamente adentro, tratando de acostumbrarme. Se quedó quieto por un momento, dejando escapar un gemido antes de caer sobre sus codos y pasando sus dedos por los míos.

—Dios, se siente muy bien —gruñó, empezando a embestir.

Estuve de acuerdo, gimiendo mientras alcanzaba puntos dentro de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta ahora. Rodó sus caderas contra las mías y sus movimientos se encontraron con los míos. Estábamos sudados y jadeando, y su cara estaba cerca de la mía. Levanté mi barbilla y lo besé con hambre, él soltó mis manos para poder cubrir mi cara con sus manos y devolverme el beso apasionadamente. Era un beso dominante y con mucho gusto me sometí a él. No creí que pudiera correrme tan pronto después de que él acababa de comerme, pero mi cuerpo me estaba demostrando que estaba equivocada.

Mi orgasmo me invadió rápidamente y grité en voz alta. Incluso después de que la sensación se calmara, los temblores destrozaron mi cuerpo y todavía podía sentir el placer a través de él. Edward siguió moviéndose, embistiéndome con movimientos firmes y rápidos. Moví mis manos arriba y abajo de su espalda mientras él me cogía, amando la sensación de su cuerpo pesado sobre el mío.

Se corrió un minuto después, apretando los dientes y gimiendo antes de colapsar encima de mí, besándome lánguidamente. Me moví después de un minuto, cuando empecé a sentirme aplastada y él rodó sobre su lado sin romper nuestro beso.

Me aparté, sonriéndole.

—Eso estuvo bien —dije en voz baja, pasando mis manos por el pelo de su pecho—. Casi demasiado bien, podría encerrarte en mi habitación y no dejarte ir nunca

—No me importaría ser tu esclavo sexual. —Edward se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mí—. Pero podría perder mi trabajo.

—Bueno, no queremos eso —repliqué acurrucándome contra él. Él puso su brazo alrededor de mí inmediatamente, sosteniéndome cerca de su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —le pregunté.

—Lo que sea que recomiendes —dijo suavemente—. Pero probablemente deberíamos irnos del dormitorio en algún momento.

Me reí, deseando que realmente pudiéramos pasar todo el día en la cama.

—Seamos perezosos hasta que tengamos que irnos a almorzar —le sugerí, cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Ambos merecemos un día libre.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —acordó Edward, jugando con las puntas de mi cabello—. Son las diez en punto —dijo, mirando por encima de mi cabeza hacia el reloj de mi mesita de noche—. ¿Te importa si nos detenemos en mi casa antes de salir? Probablemente debería cambiarme de ropa, a menos que queramos que la ciudad de St. Louis piense que soy un vagabundo sin hogar

—No te ves como un vagabundo. —Me reí—. Te ves bien.

Se echó a reír, frotando su rostro rasposo contra el mío hasta que grité y traté de alejarme de él. Él me siguió, subiendo encima de mí otra vez y enjaulándome con sus brazos y piernas. Ambos estábamos temblando de risa mientras trataba de escapar, rodando en mi cama. Volvió a rodar, tirando de mí encima de él para que yo estuviera sobre su cintura. Luego silenció mis risas con besos, y después de eso no descansamos mucho.

.

.

Cuando salimos de mi apartamento una hora más tarde, ambos estábamos sonriendo como tontos.

—Podemos ir en mi coche —dijo Edward, moviendo nuestras manos juntas entre nosotros—. Sólo tienes que indicarme el camino.

—Está bien —le dije sin dudas, sonriéndole.

Afuera el ambiente estaba caliente y húmedo, típico de un día de agosto en St. Louis. Estaba agradecida de haber recogido mi pelo en un rodete desordenado y llevaba un vestido suelto.

Edward puso el aire en el coche, hablamos y nos reímos mientras conducía.

Resultó que no vivía lejos de mi casa; justo al otro lado de Forest Park.

—Guau —dije, mirando hacia la entrada cerrada del edificio de apartamentos cuando él se detuvo—. Este es un gran lugar. —El apartamento que Tyler y yo compartimos en la zona de Delmar era agradable, pero esto era mucho más impresionante. Habíamos considerado este lugar hace unos años mientras lo construían, pero estaba fuera de nuestro presupuesto y era difícil de conseguir.

—Alguien de la organización me ayudó a conseguirlo —dijo Edward mientras aparcaba el coche—. Es realmente agradable, me gusta mucho, me quedaba en un hotel hasta antes de que saliéramos para el viaje, sin embargo, no he completado la mudanza. Mis padres todavía tienen que enviarme un montón de cosas de la casa. Me sorprendió que lo arreglaran tan rápido.

Me guió hacia arriba, hablando animadamente sobre el edificio mientras subíamos. Lo escuchaba feliz, me gustaba lo apasionado que era, incluso cuando hablaba sobre algo como un edificio de apartamentos. Esa pasión era evidente en casi todas las áreas de su vida y fue una de las razones por las que me había enamorado de él.

—Perdón por el desorden —dijo Edward mientras me guiaba a su apartamento—. Como dije... realmente no he desempacado ni nada.

—Es muy agradable —comenté honestamente, mirando alrededor. El apartamento estaba completamente amueblado, pero le faltaba toques personales. Por supuesto, apenas se había mudado, y había un par de cajas apiladas en la esquina de la habitación.

—Te daré un tour —dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente—. Esta es la cocina —habló, señalando hacia la zona abierta mientras caminábamos—. Nunca se ha utilizado, al menos no por mí.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —pregunté con curiosidad.

La cocina parecía increíble, con todos los electrodomésticos nuevos y un montón de espacio en la encimera. Me encantaría cocinar aquí, si a Edward no le importaba.

—Un poco —dijo Edward—. Pero he estado tan ocupado que realmente no he tenido la oportunidad, he usado el microondas y eso es todo. ¿Y tú?

—Me encanta cocinar —dije con una sonrisa—. Hornear también, pero soy mejor cocinando.

—Tendrás que enseñarme algunas cosas —sugirió Edward—. Podemos cocinar juntos.

—Me gustaría eso —dije honestamente—. Te haré cocinar como un profesional en muy poco tiempo.

Continuamos recorriendo el apartamento y Edward se detuvo en la puerta de lo que parecía una oficina.

—Se supone que este es el segundo dormitorio, pero lo he estado usando para ver los mejores momentos y estudiar a otros bateadores y lanzadores.

Asentí, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Entonces aquí es donde ocurre la magia?

Edward rio, pero me acercó a él.

—No sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?

Resoplé y rodé los ojos, pero no pude contener mi gemido mientras Edward movía sus caderas contra las mía sugestivamente.

—Cálmate, tigre. No me refería a ese tipo de magia —dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho—. Nunca vamos a almorzar si seguimos con esto.

Edward soltó mis caderas a regañadientes, colocando un dulce beso en la comisura de mi boca antes de continuar con el tour.

—Y este es el dormitorio principal —dijo, empujando la puerta.

Estaba bastante vacío, con sólo una cama, un armario y mesitas de noche. Unos pocos cuadros enmarcados y su título de Stanford estaban apoyados contra la pared, listos para ser colgados. La cama, tamaño King, estaba cubierta con un edredón verde y un montón de almohadas y había una maleta llena de ropa tirada en el suelo.

—Solo necesito cambiarme y podemos irnos —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia el armario—. Ponte cómoda.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, pasando mis manos por el edredón de felpa. Aunque el apartamento carecía de toques personales, estaba muy bien y se sentía acogedor.

Edward salió del armario con un par de jeans puestos, pero sin camisa y una camiseta en sus manos.

—Te ves bien en mi cama —dijo mientras se inclinaba y sacaba un par de calcetines del armario.

Me sonrojé, pero no desvié la mirada de él.

—¿Te parece? —pregunté, observando mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos y luego se dirigía hacia mí.

—Mmhmm —murmuró, deteniéndose delante de mí y pasando sus manos arriba y abajo de mis brazos desnudos. Bajó la cabeza y capturó mis labios con los suyos, pero se separó demasiado pronto.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —le dije, sonriéndole mientras se ponía la camiseta por encima de su cabeza—. Estoy hambrienta.

Edward sonrió con malicia, mordisqueando mis labios otra vez.

—Yo también.

—De comida —dije, apretándole el brazo.

.

.

Dejamos el edificio tomados del brazo, riendo y provocándonos todo el camino. Edward condujo y yo lo guié hacia la colina, la zona italiana de St. Louis que estaba llena de deliciosos restaurantes y panaderías, así como tiendas locales. Zia's On The Hill era uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, y después de probar sus raviolis tostados y canelones, Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Edward, frotando su estómago plano mientras salíamos del restaurante. Nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo con el almuerzo, disfrutando varios aperitivos y compartiendo nuestra entrada. También habíamos compartido una botella de vino, así que, en vez de volver al coche para conducir a nuestra próxima parada, decidimos caminar por la zona por un rato.

Insistí en parar en mi panadería preferida, donde compramos suficientes cannoli y galletas para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Nos los comimos mientras caminábamos, entrando y saliendo de las pequeñas tiendas.

—Para la siguiente parada, ¿un centro de ciencias o el museo de la ciudad? — pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el coche, dividiendo un cannoli más.

—Centro de ciencias —dijo Edward con ansiedad, mirando por encima del hombro izquierdo mientras salía del estacionamiento y se dirigía a la calle—. He oído que es impresionante.

—Lo es —acordé, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Dobla aquí.

Siguió mis instrucciones y llegamos al centro de ciencias en unos minutos.

Edward se quitó el sombrero de los blues de la cabeza mientras pasábamos por las puertas y pagábamos. La entrada general era gratis, una de las muchas ventajas de las atracciones en St. Louis, pero la exposición especial era NASA New Horizons, y Edward quería verla.

Después de pasar la tarde en el centro de la ciencia nos detuvimos en la fuente de langosta por helado, aunque todavía estábamos llenos con el almuerzo.

—Voy a ganar veintitrés kilos aquí —dijo Edward, gimiendo ligeramente cuando tomó el primer bocado de su helado—. Esto es increíble.

—Lo sé —dije, tomando un bocado de mi helado—. Déjame probar el tuyo.

Él metió una cucharada de su sundae en mi boca antes de tomar un bocado del mío.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—Oh, sí —acordé.

Nos tomó un tiempo acabar nuestros sundaes, pero después de que lo hicimos, nos dirigimos al museo de la ciudad y luego a Niche para una cena tardía.

Habíamos tenido un largo día, pero también había sido increíble. Me enamoré aún más al pasar el día juntos, y él parecía sentir lo mismo.

* * *

¡Holaaaaa, chicas!

¿Qué piensan de este capi? ¿Y de la historia? En este fic nos encontramos una Bella distinta, un Edward distinto... Pero... una historia de amor rápida y cariñosa.

Nos emociona mucho leer sus comentarios, nos encanta que aparte de contarnos qué les pareció el capítulo nos compartan experiencias personales.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** patymdn, krisr0405, tulgarita, Cary, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, jupy, somas, aliceforever85, Pili, EmmaBe, Adriu, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, Mary, lizdayanna, Galmarc, Missreader28, Nadiia16, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Masilobe, Noelia, terewee y Jade HSos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Te quieres quedar? —preguntó Edward mordisqueando mis labios—. Te dejaré usar mi cepillo de dientes.

—¡Qué generoso! —bromeé, besándolo—. Desafortunadamente, tengo que estar en el hospital temprano. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el estadio?

—No hasta la tarde —dijo.

—Bueno, ven y quédate conmigo —le propuse—. Voy a hacer que valga la pena.

Edward rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tu compañero de cuarto no va a estar ahí? Además, por mucho que prefiera estar contigo... Probablemente debería intentar avanzar desempacando.

—Bueno... está bien, supongo que te veré más adelante esta semana, buena suerte mañana —dije con seriedad—. Estaré vigilando.

Con eso y un último beso en los labios, me dejó en mi edificio. Me despedí y él esperó a que estuviera en el edificio para alejarse.

Entré en mi apartamento con una sonrisa en la cara y ni siquiera las bromas de Tyler podían acabar con ella.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Bells? —gritó Tyler mientras lo ignoraba y caminaba hacia mi dormitorio—. Volví a casa después del almuerzo y ya te habías ido, ¿o no regresaste a casa? —Me siguió hasta mi habitación, riéndose cuando me di la vuelta y le di un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo—. Bella, Bella, Bella —dijo, haciendo una pausa y mirando alrededor de mi habitación.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas y mi edredón estaba arrugado en una bola en el suelo. Era obvio lo que había ocurrido aquí hoy.

Le di un puñetazo a Tyler antes de que pudiera decir algo más y finalmente me dejó en paz. Cerré la puerta detrás de él, luego me volví y examiné el daño en mi habitación.

Después de rehacer la cama y poner la ropa en el cesto, tomé una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa para dormir.

Me caí en la cama y agarré el celular. Pensé en enviarle mensajes de texto a Edward, pero él me había dejado hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos. En vez de eso, me conformé con mirar las fotos en mi celular.

Nos tomamos muchas, pero yo no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlas todas. Había tomado un montón de Edward en el centro de ciencia, mirando las exposiciones y leyendo sobre ellas, así como en el museo de la ciudad y mientras estábamos cenando. Y también estaban las fotos que Edward me había tomado. Pero mis favoritas eran de lejos las que Edward y yo nos habíamos tomado juntos. Había fotos normales sonriendo, otras riendo, otras chistosas y otras de nosotros besándonos.

Las miré por un largo rato antes de finalmente centrarme en una en la que Edward tenía su cabeza metida en la curva de mi cuello y su rostro no era visible, sólo la curva de su sonrisa. La subí a Facebook, asegurándome de que mi configuración de privacidad estuviera activada. Sonreí cuando volví a mirar la fotografía, pensando en lo afortunada que me sentía.

Sabía que me estaba enamorando y profundamente de Edward. Pero la idea de que él se estaba enamorando con la misma intensidad hacía todo mucho más fácil. Era el hombre más dulce y divertido que había conocido y el amante más generoso. Era una combinación que ni siquiera había soñado que existiera hasta ahora, y sabía que tenía suerte de haber encontrado a este hombre y de que él también se sintiera de esta forma conmigo.

Luego, programé el calendario de los Cardinals en mi celular, aunque mis párpados estaban cayendo y sabía que tenía que estar en el hospital temprano.

El equipo estaría jugando en casa durante los próximos nueve días, pero no tenían ni un día de descanso hasta entonces. Y entonces se dirigirían a la costa oeste durante los próximos diez días después de eso. Además estaría trabajando a tiempo completo en el hospital mientras terminaba mi residencia.

Ambos teníamos horarios de trabajo muy exigentes y lo sabía antes de hoy. Todavía no parecía un tema fácil de llevar. No quería que el rendimiento de Edward con el equipo decayera, pero deseaba que él pasara cada segundo de su tiempo libre conmigo. También deseaba poder pasar todo mi tiempo libre con él, pero no funcionaba de esa manera. Yo todavía tenía familia y amigos y pasatiempos que también merecían mi atención.

 _ **12 de agosto del 2015**_

—Ese golpe esta noche fue para ti —dijo Edward, respirando pesadamente.

—¿Oh? —Yo estaba tentándolo, pero la palabra se quedó en mi garganta mientras mordía suavemente la piel sensible de mi cuello.

Continuamos besándonos, quitando nuestra ropa mientras lo hacíamos. El cabello de Edward todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado justo después del partido, y había conducido directamente a mi apartamento para recogerme cuando terminó en el estadio.

Ahora estábamos en su dormitorio, tocándonos el uno al otro con avidez. No nos habíamos visto desde el lunes, pero de alguna forma parecía que había sido mucho más tiempo. Ese sentimiento se manifestaba en nuestros movimientos frenéticos.

—Dios —gimió Edward, pasando sus manos por mis costados—. No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Bella.

Sólo sonreí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me senté encima de él y me penetró con un rápido empuje.

Los sonidos de nuestra pesada respiración y gemidos llenaron la habitación, así como el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando mientras nos movíamos juntos.

Edward me agarró la cintura firmemente, guiando mis caderas mientras me movía encima de él. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho para equilibrarme mientras me movía, y movió sus caderas hacia arriba con las mías. Empezamos a movernos más lentamente después de un rato, disfrutando el uno del otro y perdiéndonos en las sensaciones. No podía mantener sus manos fuera de mi pecho y mis caderas, alternando entre los dos. Eventualmente, no pude aguantar más, moviendo mis caderas cada vez más rápido hasta que me sentí desfallecer. Me quedé quieta encima de él, mientras el placer envolvía mi cuerpo mientras mi orgasmo me invadía.

Me reí cuando Edward se sentó y me volteó, inclinándose sobre mí con una mirada hambrienta en su rostro. Volvió a estar dentro de mí en un instante, embistiéndome tan fuerte que casi vi estrellas. No me sorprendería si al día siguiente amanecía con moretones, pero habrían valido la pena. Después de varias embestidas más rápidas, terminó, gritando en voz alta.

Él soltó un largo suspiro mientras rodaba sobre su lado, pasando su mano por mi costado y sobre mi pecho.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró, rodando mi pezón entre sus dedos—. Tan hermosa.

—Mmm —murmuré, sintiendo que no era capaz de formar palabras.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio durante unos minutos, recuperando nuestra respiración y enfriándonos.

Edward se levantó primero, y no pude evitar admirar su forma desnuda cuando se enderezó y se estiró un poco.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre la cama y dándome un pequeño beso.

—Me muero de hambre, pero no me digas que vas a cocinar para mí ahora, a las... —me volví, mirando la hora— a la una de la madrugada.

Edward bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

—No, vas a recibir un paquete de tartas y te va a gustar.

Me reí cuando volvió un minuto más tarde, todavía desnudo, pero también sosteniendo dos paquetes de tartas de canela y azúcar.

—No me digas que comes esto todas las mañanas —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer.

Sonrió tímidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te haré un verdadero desayuno por la mañana —le prometí, acurrucándome contra su costado mientras ambos comíamos las tartas.

—Eres demasiado dulce para mí —dijo Edward, dejando picos en mis labios—. Gracias.

—Oh, no creas que te lo pondré fácil —le dije—. Vas a tener que batir huevos y te voy a hacer trabajar duro.

—Lo espero con ansias —murmuró Edward, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y rascándome el cuero cabelludo suavemente. Era relajante y descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, absorbiendo la sensación—. ¿Te importa si pongo el juego? —preguntó en voz baja, sin detener sus caricias—. No quiero estudiar la cinta toda la mañana, ya que estarás aquí, puedo adelantar un poco ahora.

—No me molesta de ninguna manera —dije honestamente—. Adelante.

Él asintió, agarrando el control remoto de su mesita de noche y encendiendo la televisión.

—¿Lo viste?

—Esta noche y anoche —dije, ambos estábamos ligeramente sentados para poder ver mejor la televisión—. Tuviste un gran partido ayer.

—Siento que podría estar despegando —dijo Edward, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión—. Finalmente me siento cómodo en la base, y honestamente, me siento tan bien recibido por los fans, quiero estar a la altura de las expectativas, pero son increíbles de cualquier manera.

—Es una gran ciudad para los deportes —acordé—. Ya te quieren.

Edward asintió, sonriéndome.

—Y me encanta estar aquí.

.

.

No dormimos hasta tarde, pero todavía me sentía bien descansada mientras nos movimos por la cocina en la mañana para preparar el desayuno. Teníamos un gran ritmo, moviéndonos juntos perfectamente mientras él ayudaba a preparar la comida y yo en realidad cocinaba.

—He intentado hacer tortillas antes —decía Edward apoyando sus manos en mis caderas mientras él estaba detrás de mí—. Siempre se convirtieron en huevos revueltos muy elaborados.

Me reí, golpeando mi trasero contra él en broma.

—Gracias a Dios que vine, o no comerías nada más que tartas y algo parecido a panqueques.

—Gracias a Dios —acordó él, pero su voz tenía una nota mucho más seria.

Se quedó detrás de mí, besando mi cuello suavemente mientras preparaba nuestras tortillas. Me incliné hacia atrás contra él, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso. Dijo que no podía mantener sus manos fuera de mí, pero yo también estaba haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de ello. Anhelaba su toque, y me hacía sentir muchas cosas que ni siquiera estaba segura de entender.

—¿Vendrás al juego el domingo? —preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y empezábamos a comer nuestro desayuno.

—¿El juego es de día? —pregunté, pensando en mi horario de trabajo—. Mi turno es a medianoche.

—Es a la una y cuarto —confirmó Edward—. Y bueno, estoy preguntando porque... en realidad, mis padres van a estar aquí este fin de semana y esperaba que quisieras conocerlos en el juego. Ya tengo tres entradas, no tienes que hacerlo, no me importará, depende de ti.

Conocer a los padres. Este era un gran paso y sentí que ambos lo sabíamos.

—Me gustaría eso —dije después de una breve pausa—. ¿De verdad quieres que los conozca?

—Sí —dijo Edward en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos—. Estoy loco por ti, Bella, realmente me gustaría que fueras mía.

—Oh, Edward... —Sacudí la cabeza, extendiendo la mano y tomando una de sus manos en la mía—. Ya lo soy.

* * *

¡Hola!

Seguimos viendo más de esta relación que avanza a pasos agigantados. ¡Ahora le va a presentar a los padres! ¿Cómo creen que salga ese encuentro?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Srher Evans, rosy canul, alejandra1987, Noelia, rjnavajas, patymdn, debynoe, aliceforever85, Pili, Jade HSos, somas, Nadiia16, Adriana Molina, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, freedom2604, soledadcullen y Klara Anastacia Cullen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 ** _14 de agosto del 2015_**

—¿Cómo tienes tantas cosas? —pregunté, explorando algunas de las cajas en la sala de Edward.

—Esto ni siquiera es todo —gruñó Edward—. Mis padres están trayendo un montón más con ellos esta noche. —Se derrumbó en el sofá con un exagerado gemido—. Nunca conseguiremos terminar de desempacar, vamos a rendirnos.

Chillé cuando él me tiró hacia abajo sobre su regazo, sin importarle que ambos estuviéramos sudados.

—¡Edward!, ahora realmente no haremos nada. —Me alejé de él y me levanté del sofá—. Pensé que querías que el lugar estuviera bien para tus padres.

—Así es —dijo Edward, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas mientras yo estaba de pie delante de él, entre sus piernas—. Sólo que te quiero más a ti.

—Fácil, cursi —dije, poniendo mi mano en su frente y empujándolo suavemente—. Vamos a hacer algo de esto antes de que tengas que ir al estadio.

Edward resopló y suspiró, pero se levantó del sofá y reanudamos la desempacada.

—¿Dónde se van a quedar? —le pregunté, mirándolo—. Tus padres, quiero decir.

—Aquí —dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca—. Eso me recuerda que tengo que sacar mis cosas del segundo dormitorio para que puedan quedarse allí. Más cosas por hacer.

—Puedo hacer eso por ti más tarde, si quieres —comenté mientras seguía sacando las cosas de las cajas—. Concentrémonos en esto por ahora.

Edward asintió, se vio pensativo durante un rato mientras yo seguía trabajando.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo, presionando un beso en mi frente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Él apareció un minuto más tarde y me tendió la mano.

—Quiero que tengas esto —dijo en voz baja, colocando una llave y una tarjeta de acceso en mi mano.

—¿Para más tarde? —pregunté, tomando ambas cosas—. De acuerdo, cerraré después de que me vaya, pero no necesito la tarjeta de acceso, aparqué en la calle.

—No —respondió Edward, haciéndome fruncir las cejas, confusa—. Bueno, sí, pero no es eso lo que quiero decir, quiero que las tengas. Y las conserves.

—Oh —contesté débilmente, apretando mi agarre en los objetos.

—Sabes, cuando vengas después de un partido, podrías entrar antes de tiempo en vez de esperar a que te avise que estoy en casa. Se me ocurrió que así pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Aunque, si crees que es demasiado pronto, no tienes que…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no es eso, sólo estoy sorprendida. Gracias, Edward.

—De nada —dijo con sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas—. Me encanta tenerte aquí, Bella.

.

.

Los padres de Edward asistirían a los tres partidos este fin de semana, incluyendo el del domingo al que yo también asistiría. Desafortunadamente, su presencia significó que Edward y yo no nos veríamos el fin de semana, incluso después del partido del domingo. Yo estaba feliz de que sus padres estuvieran aquí y quería que él pasara tiempo con ellos, pero todavía odiaba perder tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, yo usaría ese tiempo para estar con mis propios amigos y tratar de ponerme al día con el papeleo. Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que, aunque la separación era difícil, era algo a lo que ambos tendríamos que acostumbrarnos.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en el apartamento de Edward, incluso después de que él se fue al estadio. Habíamos conseguido desempacar la mayoría de las cajas de la sala y el lugar empezaba a verse más como un hogar. Fotos y otros efectos personales descansaban en las estanterías y todas las cosas de la cocina habían sido puestas en los gabinetes. El jarrón de flores frescas que había recogido en mi camino anoche estaba en la mesa de centro, todas los cachivaches habían encontrado un lugar también.

Antes de irme, empecé a mover la computadora de Edward y otras pertenencias fuera del segundo dormitorio y puse sábanas limpias en la cama. Puse su computadora portátil en la mesita de noche en su lado de la cama en el dormitorio principal, sonreí cuando vi la imagen enmarcada de nosotros en el museo de la ciudad que estaba allí también.

¿Cómo era posible que lleváramos juntos menos de un mes?

.

.

 ** _15 de agosto del 2015_**

—No te he visto mucho últimamente, Bella —dijo Camille, levantando la vista de su desayuno mientras salía de mi dormitorio.

—Lo sé —dije soñolienta, sentándome frente a ella—. He estado ocupada en el trabajo y bueno, ya sabes... Edward.

Camille sonrió.

—Sí, Tyler dijo algo sobre eso, te ves muy feliz, que bien por ti, Bells.

—Gracias —dije—. Es una especie de locura, pero nunca me había sentido así.

—¿Ni siquiera con Ty? —preguntó Camille, y me sonrojé.

A pesar de que Camille y yo éramos lo suficientemente cercanas y amaba que ella y Tyler estuvieran juntos, todavía era un poco incómodo pensar que había salido con Tyler antes que ella. Yo no era el amor de su vida, era Camille, pero era una situación inusual, por decir lo menos.

—No, definitivamente no —respondí—. Sabes que quiero a Tyler, Camille, pero no era nada como esto, Tyler es como mi hermano, nunca deberíamos haber estado juntos de esa forma, no era lo correcto para nosotros y ahora estamos muy felices y estoy feliz por él, ya que te encontró.

.

.

Después de hablar con Camille y tomar un desayuno rápido, volví a mi habitación y decidí que ya era hora de llamar a mi madre.

Ella y mi padre aún vivían a pocas horas de distancia, pero no se veían a menudo. Mis padres se habían casado, apenas llevaban un par de meses saliendo en la escuela secundaria, después de que se enteraron de que yo venía en camino. Todavía estaban casados, pero el romance había desaparecido hace muchos años, cuando era sólo un bebé.

Saber lo que había sucedido en la relación de mis padres era una de las razones por las que había sido capaz de darme cuenta, hacía años, de que Tyler y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Amaba a mis padres, y estaban felices de ser amigos, pero ese no era el futuro que quería para mí. Quería ser arrastrada en un romance que fuera más que físico, uno con el tipo de amor que dura toda una vida.

— _Bella, me alegra que llames —_ respondió mi mamá, Renée, mi llamada en el segundo pitido—. _He extrañado escuchar tu voz._

—Lo sé, mamá. He extrañado hablar contigo —dije honestamente—. No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

— _Lo entiendo, Bella, estoy tan orgullosa de ti por hacerlo tan bien en el trabajo. ¿Todavía lo disfrutas?_

—Sí —dije con ansiedad—. Me encanta, y sólo queda menos de un año de mi residencia, estoy muy emocionada de terminar y pasar al siguiente nivel.

Hablamos sobre el trabajo por un tiempo, el suyo y el mío. Mi mamá era enfermera en un pequeño hospital en el sur de Illinois y ella era la razón por la que había querido estudiar medicina. Mi padre, por otra parte, era el sheriff de la pequeña ciudad en la que había crecido.

— _Vi una foto interesante en tu Facebook la semana pasada, Isabella Marie_ —dijo mi madre, dirigiendo con éxito la conversación lejos del trabajo.

—¿Sí? —le respondí, sonriendo.

— _No seas tímida, Bella_ —me regañó Renée _—. Cuéntale a tu madre acerca de este chico._

—Su nombre es Edward —le dije—. Nos conocimos en el hospital hace unas semanas y... no sé, me estoy enamorando profundamente, pero creo que él también lo está haciendo.

— _¿En el hospital? ¿También es médico? —_ preguntó mi madre curiosamente.

—No —contesté cuidadosamente, preguntándome a dónde ir desde aquí. Edward y yo no habíamos discutido sobre qué decir a la gente sobre nuestra relación—. Era un paciente en la sala de emergencias, es nuevo en la ciudad.

Hablamos de Edward un poco más y cuando nos despedimos y colgamos, lo extrañaba aún más.

Probablemente estaba comiendo con sus padres en este momento, ya que había dicho que se reunirían con su hermano en South County antes de que tuviera que irse para el estadio. Quería llamarlo, pero tampoco quería alejarlo de su familia. En cambio, me preparé y luego me fui a almorzar con algunos de mis amigos de la facultad de medicina.

Afortunadamente, el extrañarlo bajó un poco cuando me llamó alrededor de la una, cuando estaba sentada en nuestra sala de estar trabajando un poco.

— _Me estoy preparando para ir al estadio_ —decía, y podía oír voces en el fondo—. _Y mis padres se ofrecieron a cuidar a mi sobrino hasta el juego, así que fue un momento perfecto. Quiero mucho a ese chico, pero maldición, él es un malcriado, no creerás lo que le han dejado hacer._

—¿Qué haces en el estadio todo el día? —pregunté—. Estarás allí durante horas.

— _Bueno tengo mucho que probar, Bella, así que me gusta llegar temprano. Estoy ansioso por aprender y creo que es mejor que sea pronto. Pero, levanto pesas con Alec muchas veces y paso el tiempo mirando los videos. Y si he estado teniendo problemas con algo, ejecuto ejercicios con uno de los entrenadores, después tenemos un equipo de calentamiento y la práctica de bateo y luego es el momento de jugar._

—Ya veo —afirmé—. Suena como un día ocupado.

— _Así es_ —acordó Edward—. _Pero hay tiempo de inactividad también, sólo que hay muchas cosas que hacer para_ _prepararte_ _, además, no quiero presionarme. Alec se puso un poco loco con las pesas empezando la temporada, y terminó forzando algo y perdiendo dos semanas de juego, no quiero que eso me pase._

—Yo tampoco —dije con una carcajada—. Sin embargo, puedo imaginarme a Alec haciendo eso. Yo te entrenaré en persona, ¿qué te parece?

Edward rio, pero podía oír el deseo en su voz cuando habló en voz baja.

—No puedo esperar a que mis padres se vayan.

.

.

—Buen juego —dije más tarde esa noche, cuando Edward me llamó—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

— _Gracias_ —dijo Edward, y pude oír la emoción en su voz—. _Me sentí muy bien y me alegro de que mis padres estuvieran allí para verlo._

—¿Tu hermano y su familia no vinieron al juego? —pregunté.

— _No, pero ya han estado en algunos de ellos. Mi otro hermano, Garrett, vendrá por lo menos a uno de los partidos contra_ _los_ _Padres_ _la próxima semana, así que también podrá ver alguno._

—Sólo eres tú y tus dos hermanos, ¿verdad? —pregunté metiéndome bajo las sábanas de mi cama—. ¿No hay hermanas?

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que oí un fuerte golpe en la puerta del apartamento. Tyler estaba en casa de Camille, así que gemí y me levanté de la cama.

—Dame un segundo —le dije a Edward, sosteniendo mi teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro—. Alguien está en la puerta.

Miré a través de la mirilla, casi dejé caer el teléfono cuando vi la hermosa cara de Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, abriendo la puerta y tirando Edward—. ¿No están tus padres en tu apartamento?

—Creo que estarán bien sin mí —dijo Edward con una carcajada, inclinándose y besándome—. Es tarde, apenas me notaron cuando dije que me iba.

—Tyler está en casa de Camille —dije, caminando de espaldas a mi dormitorio y haciéndole señas para que me siguiera—. Tenemos el lugar para nosotros.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Edward, llevándome más cerca de mi habitación y luego tirándome suavemente a mi cama. Me senté y me apoyé sobre los codos y vi cómo él me sonreía, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente—. Eres tan perfecta —dijo con voz ronca, sacando mis shorts por mis piernas.

Luego, enganchó sus pulgares debajo del elástico de mi ropa interior, sacándola también.

—Tu turno —dije, sentándome y alcanzando su cinturón.

—Tú primero —murmuró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedo tener suficiente de ti... Me encantan los sonidos que haces y la forma en que te mueves, es lo más sexy que he visto, y me encanta hacerte esto.

—A... A mí también me encanta —dije, mi voz vaciló mientras se arrodillaba ante mí y empujaba mis rodillas, extendiéndolas para abrir las piernas.

Movió su boca lánguidamente, pero exactamente en los lugares correctos, haciéndome gritar y rogar por la liberación en sólo unos minutos. Rodé sobre mi lado con sueño cuando terminó, sonriendo cuando se despojó del resto de su ropa y se metió en la cama, presionándose contra mí.

Comencé a moverme, para volver a rodar sobre mi espalda de nuevo, pero su mano en mi cadera me detuvo.

—Quédate así —dijo en voz baja, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras él empujaba adentro.

Gemí en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios estaban allí en un instante, besando y chupando mientras movía sus caderas. Era lento y dulce, y quince minutos después, cuando ambos estábamos saciados y sudábamos, me volví para encararlo.

—Te extrañé —le dije, metiendo la cabeza bajo su barbilla—. Gracias por venir.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo, abrazándome fuertemente—. Es una locura, ¿no?, nos vimos ayer.

—Pero yo quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo como sea posible —confesé—. Te marchas a la costa oeste en un par de días, y no te veré por casi dos semanas.

Edward asintió.

—Lo sé, estoy emocionado, porque algunos amigos y familiares de mi casa podrán verme jugar, y puedo encontrarme con ellos... pero será duro, el no poder verte.

—Faltan menos de dos meses para la temporada regular —dije y cerré los ojos—. No quiero que ustedes pierdan, obviamente, pero...

—Lo sé —dijo Edward otra vez, riendo ligeramente—. Lástima que tu loca agenda no tenga fin a la vista.

—Golpea tu cabeza un par de veces más, de esa manera podríamos vernos todo el tiempo —dije en broma, haciendo reír a Edward—. Lo resolveremos, ¿verdad?

Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome fuerte.

—Lo haremos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Parece que vamos a tener que esperar un capítulo más por el encuentro con los padres. ¡Pero en este vimos más avances! ¿Qué les pareció que Edward le diera la llave de su departamento a Bella?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** AleCullenn, rjnavajas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, debynoe, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Cary, alejandra1987, Noelia, Pili, krisr0405, soledadcullen, Nina Duciel, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, bbluelilas, kaja0507, aliceforever85, Jade HSos, Masilobe, Adriana Molina y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 ** _16 de agosto de 2015_**

Me paré frente a la puerta tres del estadio Bush nerviosa, escaneando la multitud. Había recogido las tres entradas de la boletería, así que tenía que esperar por los padres de Edward antes de entrar. Había visto fotos de ellos mientras desembalaba algunas de las pertenencias de Edward en su departamento, y sabía qué aspecto tenían. Se parecía a su padre, con los ojos de su madre. Me imaginé que serían fáciles de detectar, pero la multitud era incluso más grande de lo que había previsto, y me preocupaba que no los viera.

—¿Bella? —Me di vuelta para ver una mujer hermosa con los ojos verdes parada detrás de mí, sonriendo de una manera amistosa—. ¿Eres Bella? —preguntó.

—Sí —dije, aliviada—. Soy Bella.

La mujer sonrió aún más, y me sorprendió lo similar que era la sonrisa de Edward a la de su madre.

—Soy Esme, y este es mi marido, Carlisle. —Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre alto y apuesto que estaba detrás de ella, que se parecía tanto a su hijo que tuve que mirar dos veces—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Encantada de conocerte, también —dije, estrechándole la mano a los dos—. Estoy muy contenta de que podamos estar aquí hoy.

Esme asintió, haciéndose eco de esa opinión.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —preguntó Carlisle, ofreciendo a su esposa su brazo. Ella lo tomó, y les entregué sus boletos antes de seguirlos a través de la verificación de bolsos y detectores de metales y luego dentro del estadio.

Encontramos nuestros asientos rápidamente, y me quedé impresionada por la vista. Había ido a una cantidad decente de partidos de los Cardinals en los últimos diez años que había vivido en St. Louis, pero nunca había tenido asientos tan grandiosos. Estábamos en la primera fila directamente detrás del banquillo de los Cardinals. El calor del sol del mediodía golpeaba sobre nosotros, y estaba agradecida de haber decidido ir y comprar una nueva camiseta sin mangas de los Cardinals para usar con mis pantalones cortos negros.

Carlisle se ofreció a ir a buscarnos algo de comida, y Esme se sentó en el asiento a mi lado.

—Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti todo el fin de semana —dijo, sonriendo intensamente—. No puedo decirte lo maravilloso que es pasar algún tiempo contigo.

—Gracias —dije, y pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecidas.

—Su hermano lo hizo pasar un mal momento, por supuesto —añadió Esme con una risa—. Marcus es un año más chico que Edward, pero actúan más como gemelos. Son casi gemelos irlandeses, en realidad —añadió con una carcajada.

—Edward dijo que tenía que pasar tiempo con tu nieto, también —dije—. ¿Cuántos años tiene él?

Esme sonrió con cariño, una verdadera abuela cariñosa.

—Oh, el pequeño Austin tiene dos años. Apenas un bebé, y Carlisle y yo ya estamos ansiosos por otro nieto. Por suerte, la esposa de Marcus está embarazada de nuevo.

—Debe ser difícil vivir tan lejos de tus nietos —dije—. Y de tus hijos.

—Lo es —respondió Esme—. Hemos estado hablando de mudarnos desde que a Edward lo convocaron el mes pasado, pero ahora Carlisle está demorando. Garrett, nuestro otro hijo, está terminando su licenciatura en California, y Carlisle no quiere irse hasta que haya terminado.

—Comprensible —dije—. Al menos Marcus y Edward se tienen el uno al otro aquí.

—Si. Y ambos tienen mujeres maravillosas en sus vidas —dijo Esme, sonriendo astutamente—. Pero cuéntame un poco sobre ti, Bella. He oído mucho por Edward, por supuesto, pero me gustaría escucharte a ti, también. ¿Edward dice que eres médico?

Hablamos durante varios minutos, y le conté de mi vida antes que Carlisle regresara con un plato enorme de nachos y tres botellas de cervezas. Yo acepté la mía con mucho gusto, necesitando el refresco.

Los jugadores estaban empezando a llegar al banquillo enfrente de nosotros, aunque sólo podíamos ver la parte superior de sus cabezas. El equipo contrario, los Marlins, estaba realizando su práctica de bateo, por lo que nos pusimos a mirarlos.

Entonces, una cabeza familiar surgió del banquillo, con una sonrisa que yo habría reconocido desde un kilómetro.

—Hola —dijo, saludándonos a los tres—. Pero que sorpresa verlos aquí.

Otros fanáticos que se sentaban cerca de nosotros comenzaron a mirarnos fijamente, así que Edward solo nos saludó con la mano. Luego él me hizo señas a mí, imitando que iba a lanzar algo. Unos segundos después, lanzó una pelota de béisbol a través del techo del banquillo y cayó en mi regazo.

La recogí con una gran sonrisa, consciente de que Carlisle y Esme, además de otros fans seguramente, estaban viendo.

Edward había firmado la pelota, pero apenas podía leer su desprolija letra. Su número, cincuenta y cinco, resaltaba, junto con el descuidado corazón que había garabateado por encima de él.

Le sonreí a Edward, sosteniendo la pelota cerca de mi pecho. Él me guiñó un ojo, y luego despareció de nuevo dentro del banquillo.

Esme miró la pelota, sonriéndome a sabiendas antes de estirar y poner su mano sobre el brazo de su marido y regresar su atención al campo.

El juego empezó menos de media hora después, y Edward estaba bateando segundo, jugando en el exterior izquierdo. No teníamos buena vista de ellos mientras jugaba la defensa, pero pudimos verlo perfectamente en el plato.

Golpeó hacia fuera en su primer bateo, y luego hizo rodar la pelota expulsándola fuera la segunda vez. Podía decir por su postura cuando se paró en la primera base que estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, cuando el siguiente bateador golpeó un jonrón altísimo y Edward corrió por las bases para anotar.

Esme, Carlisle, y yo estábamos todos de pie animando, al igual que el resto del estadio. Edward cruzó la base del bateador, pero se quedó atrás para felicitar a su compañero de equipo. Trotaron hacia el banquillo después, y Edward miró hacia arriba y me sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le sonreí de nuevo, tirándole un beso.

Los Marlins tomaron la delantera después de eso, pero todavía era un buen juego. Esme, Carlisle, y yo comimos más bocadillos, compramos algodón de azúcar y maní de los vendedores que se filtraban a través de los puestos.

Edward se apoyó contra la valla en la parte delantera del banquillo, comiendo semillas de girasol y bromeando con algunos de sus amigos. Vi a Alec de inmediato, y lo saludé con la mano, pero también vi muchas otras caras conocidas. Algunos de mis jugadores favoritos, los había seguido incluso antes de conocer a Edward, estaban obviamente allí también, y era emocionante estar tan cerca de esos deportistas, que habían alcanzado niveles de fama de superestrellas dentro de St. Louis.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward podría alcanzar ese mismo nivel de fama pronto. Era emocionante, y esperaba que lo hiciera, pero también daba miedo. ¿Las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros si eso sucedía?

—Edward está en el círculo de espera, Bella —dijo Esme, golpeando mi brazo y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Gracias —dije agradecida, empujando esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente y concentrándome en Edward. El bateador antes que él fue eliminado, y observé cuidadosamente mientras Edward caminaba hasta el plato y ocupaba su posición.

Dos pelotas pasaron junto a él, perdiendo la zona de bateo, y esperó pacientemente. Entonces el siguiente lanzamiento llegó, y con un tronido fuerte, salió disparada y volando por el aire.

Estaba de pie antes de que la pelota saliera de los jardines, pero también lo estaba el resto del estadio, animando a su debutante en su primer jonrón. Sirenas y fuegos artificiales explotaron, pero en lo único que estaba enfocada era en Edward, corriendo las bases con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Su primera carrera! —dijo Esme junto a mí, aplaudiendo—. ¡Guau!

Guau era correcto. Edward terminó de correr las bases y trotó hacia el banquillo, pero los aplausos ensordecedores no se detuvieron hasta que reapareció en la parte superior de las escaleras del banquillo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y levantó su casco en agradecimiento a la exultante multitud.

Los Cardinals terminaron perdiendo el juego cuatro a seis, pero para mí, la puntuación o el resultado no importaban. Y aunque estaba segura de que Edward no estaba feliz de haber perdido, anotar su primer jonrón en las grandes ligas era algo muy importante.

—Vamos a llevar a Edward a cenar esta noche, ¿te unirás a nosotros? —Carlisle caminaba muy cerca de mí mientras salíamos del estadio después del partido, así podía oírlo a pesar de la gran multitud.

Revisé mi reloj, frunciendo el ceño. Eran las cinco en punto, y aunque no tenía que estar en el hospital hasta la medianoche, tenía que recuperar el sueño y hacer unas cuantas cosas más. Estaría trabajando el turno de noche toda la semana siguiente, así que si no tenía unas horas de sueño ahora, me sentiría pésimo más tarde.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que llegar a casa y dormir antes de mi turno esta noche —dije disculpándome mientras los tres nos dirigíamos calle abajo hacia el estacionamiento—. Trabajo el turno de noche toda la semana.

—Qué lástima —dijo Esme—. Y nosotros nos vamos mañana, así que supongo que no volveremos a verte.

—No, lo siento. Ojalá pudiéramos haber pasado más tiempo juntos —dije sinceramente. Realmente había disfrutado de la compañía de Esme y Carlisle, y realmente me hubiera encantado conocerlos un poco más.

Esme me sonrió dulcemente, de lo más tranquila.

—Lo entendemos, Bella. Tienes un horario muy exigente, igual que Edward.

Asentí, deseando que no fuera cierto.

—Esperamos volver a St. Louis pronto —añadió Carlisle—. ¿Tal vez para los partidos de eliminatorias?

—¡No seas pájaro de mal agüero! —gritó Esme, codeando a su esposo en broma—. Pero él tiene razón —agregó, mirándome—. Con suerte, podremos venir a visitarlos nuevamente antes de que termine la temporada. Y Edward vendrá a casa a California a visitarnos en diciembre, ¿quizás puedas venir?

Me puse colorada.

—Tendré que hablar con Edward sobre eso —dije ligeramente—. Pero sí, cuando estén de regreso en St. Louis, definitivamente tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Edward puede avisarme con tiempo y tal vez incluso hasta puedo pedir tiempo libre en el trabajo.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Bella —dijo Carlisle mientras caminábamos a la entrada del garaje en el estacionamiento—. Cuida a Edward por nosotros. —Sus ojos azules se arrugaron cuando me sonrió, y le di un abrazo amistoso de despedida—. Voy a arrancar el coche —le informó a su esposa, dándome un último saludó.

—También fue maravilloso conocerte —dije, y después me giré hacia Esme mientras su esposo entraba a su coche alquilado.

—Mantente en contacto, Bella —dijo Esme, dándome un largo abrazo—. Me encantó conocerte. Gracias por cuidar a Edward.

Me reí, abrazándola.

—Me mantendré en contacto. Tengo tu número de teléfono, y te voy a añadir en Facebook. Y gracias por, bueno, por criar a Edward como es. Soy muy afortunada, y no me sorprende que sea tan dulce después de conocerlos a ti y Carlisle.

Dijimos un último adiós y luego nos separamos, y me dirigí a mi coche sola. Saqué mi teléfono mientras esperaba que el aire acondicionado se notara, y me alegró ver que Edward me había enviado un mensaje de texto, agradeciéndome por haber venido al juego y deseándome una buena noche de trabajo.

Le envié un mensaje texto, felicitándolo y avisándole que lo vería mañana por la mañana cuando saliera del trabajo.

Habíamos tenido bastante suerte con nuestros horarios hasta ahora, considerándolo todo. Pero a partir de esta semana, seríamos realmente puestos a prueba. Trabajaba de noche toda la semana, y cuando regresara a mis horarios normales, Edward estaría en un viaje por carretera con el equipo durante casi dos semanas enteras.

Sería difícil, pero ambos teníamos que confiar en que valdría la pena.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo y Bella conoció a los padres de Edward... ¿Qué les ha parecido este encuentro?_

 _¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, alejandra1987, Pili, ariyasy, krisr0405, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Adriu, rosy canul, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, PamExpelliarmus, Cary, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, Noelia, Adriana Molina, jupy, lizdayanna, saraipineda44, freedom2604, LucyGomez y aliceforever85._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 ** _17 de_** ** _a_** ** _gosto de 2015_**

Estaba arrastrándome cuando finalmente salí del hospital por la mañana, pero traté de no mostrarlo mientras entraba en el apartamento de Edward.

Ninguna de las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta de su dormitorio estaba todavía cerrada, así que supuse que aún estaba en la cama. Abrí la puerta en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente cuando lo vi durmiendo. Dormía sobre su estómago, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el centro de la cama. Su brazo también estaba tendido, como si estuviera intentando buscarme en el lugar en el que normalmente dormía.

Me quité los zapatos y dejé caer mi bolso en el suelo tan silenciosamente como pude, luego subí a la suave y cálida cama de Edward. Podría haberme dormido en ese mismo momento, pero Edward, al escucharme y sentir que me unía a él en la cama, se despertó rápidamente.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —preguntó, su voz todavía ronca por el sueño mientras me incliné y lo besé ligeramente en los labios.

—Larga —dije, acurrucándome a su lado. Estaba sin camisa y caliente, y ansiaba su proximidad.

Se dio vuelta de lado y rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era solo su camisa lo que había desaparecido.

—¿Siempre duermes desnudo cuando estas solo? —bromeé, pasando ligeramente mis uñas por su abdomen y bajando por la pronunciada "V" de sus caderas.

—Solo cuando estoy esperando a una cierta joven doctora como compañía —dijo él, estremeciéndose de placer cuando me monté a horcajadas sobre su cintura y me froté contra su erección.

—Buenos días, en serio —dije sexy, moviendo las cejas—. Al menos parte de ti está completamente despierta.

—El resto de mí lo está ahora también —dijo Edward, sentado ligeramente y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas—. Ahora, fuera ese vestido —dijo, tirando de la tela.

Me reí, abriendo el cierre al costado de mi vestido y bajándolo fácilmente.

—Tengo que levantarme para esta parte —le advertí subida a él, que me miraba con ojos codiciosos mientras me levantaba y deslizaba los brazos fuera de las largas mangas de mi vestido y luego lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Sus brazos estaban detrás de mí antes de que incluso pudiera volver a la cama y caí encima de él con una risa.

—Tranquilo —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tenemos tiempo.

—Me tomaré mi tiempo después —dijo Edward ansiosamente, haciendo a un lado mi ropa interior y deslizando sus dedos en mi interior. Él bombeó la mano varias veces, sintiendo mi humedad, y parecía complacido—. Tengo que tenerte ahora.

Mi réplica murió en mis labios cuando se metió en mí y, en su lugar, salió como un gemido. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras ambos nos movíamos. Él enterró su rostro en mi cuello y sus brazos me acercaron, uniéndonos, mientras él nos movía rápidamente.

—Sí —respiré, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis mientras seguía moviéndose. Una de sus manos llegó donde estábamos unidos, frotándonos exactamente en el punto correcto. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo más alto mientras su boca se aferraba a mi pecho, besando y chupando—. Allí —dije, en voz alta y cargada de tensión—. Justo ahí.

Me penetró una vez más, duro y en el lugar exacto, y me abrazó con fuerza mientras me desarmaba en sus brazos y él se derrumbaba en los míos. Él siguió abrazándome y yo a él, hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad y luego dio un suave beso en el hueco de mi garganta.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre —dijo en voz baja, y asentí, sosteniendo su cabeza cerca de mi pecho.

—A mí también.

.

.

 ** _19 de_** ** _a_** ** _gosto de 2015_**

—Felicidades por el segundo jonrón —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura tan pronto como él entró por la puerta.

Me besó con fuerza, todo lengua y dientes, antes de alejarse y sonreírme.

—Eso fue por ti —dijo, sonriendo mientras lo empujaba hacia la sala de estar y hacia una silla—. Todos lo son.

—Ni siquiera me llamaste antes —señalé, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Entonces no cuenta.

—Tienes una bocota —dijo Edward, respirando pesadamente mientras yo abría sus pantalones. Él levantó el trasero de la silla para que pudiera quitárselos y su erección saltó libre—. Tendré que hacer algo con eso.

Pasé mis manos por sus piernas, empezando justo por encima de sus rodillas y luego todo el camino hasta sus muslos. Le sonreí antes de meterlo en mi boca. No podía meterlo totalmente, así que envolví mis manos alrededor de la longitud restante. Lo tenía maldiciendo y gritando mi nombre en solo minutos y sonreí triunfantemente.

—Haré un jonrón todas las noches si ese es el recibimiento que tendré —dijo Edward, de pie subiéndose los pantalones. Se inclinó para ayudarme a levantarme de mis rodillas y me abrazó fuertemente—. Me gustaría que no tuvieras que trabajar esta noche y pudiéramos acostarnos juntos.

—A mí también —dije—. Pero te veré mañana antes de que te vayas, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pasando las manos por mi espalda mientras nos quedamos parados allí.

—Claro que sí. Déjame comprarte el desayuno antes de que te vayas a casa y duermas. ¿Herbie's? —preguntó, sugiriendo uno de los lugares que había mencionado unas cuantas veces.

—Esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar —contesté—. ¿Nos encontramos allá?

—Perfecto —dijo Edward, besándome ligeramente los labios—. Igual que tú.

.

.

 ** _22 de_** ** _a_** ** _gosto de 2015_**

Mi semana había sido larga, especialmente después de que Edward se fue a la costa este, pero mañana finalmente tendría el día libre.

Salí del ascensor y caminé por el pasillo hacia mi apartamento, anhelando un baño caliente y luego mi suave y cómoda cama. No me sorprendió que Tyler y Camille estuvieran allí, sentados desayunando. Después de todo, eran las ocho de la mañana del sábado.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que me pidieran que me uniera a ellos en la mesa, y la mirada seria en el rostro de Tyler.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, dejándome caer en la silla frente a ellos.

Camille asintió y se sonrieron.

—Tyler me propuso matrimonio —me dijo, sonriendo mientras me tendía la mano.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité, olvidando mi cansancio—. ¡Enhorabuena! —Le agarré la mano, sonriendo cuando vi el mismo anillo de compromiso sobre el cual Tyler me había pedido mi opinión hacía semanas.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos.

—Entiendo que tuviste algo que ver con el anillo —agregó Camille—. Gracias.

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, no, eso fue todo de Ty —le aseguré—. Lo había escogido, solo me preguntó qué pensaba después de haberlo comprado. Me alegro de que te encante. Y me alegro de que dijeras que sí.

—Yo también —dijo Tyler, sonriendo a su prometida. Pero entonces su rostro se puso serio nuevamente y vi a Camille alentarlo debajo de la mesa—. Pero, eh, Bella, estamos planeando casarnos con bastante rapidez. El abuelo de Camille está mal, ¿sabes?, y nos gustaría que estuviera allí en la boda. Y nos gustaría vivir juntos antes de casarnos.

Asentí, dándome cuenta de lo que me estaban pidiendo.

—Ya veo —dije en voz baja.

—Bella, lo siento. No queremos echarte. Esta es tu casa, también, ¿sabes? Pero…

—No, Tyler, por favor no te disculpes —lo interrumpí—. Es tu apartamento. Tu nombre está en el contrato. Y quiero que Camille y tú tengan un hogar, especialmente si se van a casar rápidamente. Honestamente, pensé que llegaría antes.

—No hay apuro —dijo Camille—. Quiero decir, bueno, lo hay, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo y encontrar el lugar adecuado para ti. No es que tengas que irte de aquí mañana.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber —dije honestamente—. Buscaré un nuevo lugar.

—Estaré más que feliz de ayudarte a buscar —añadió Tyler—. Y ayudarte de cualquier otra manera.

—Gracias, Ty —dije, alargando y acariciando su mano—. Lo aprecio. Pero ahora mismo, solo quiero ir a la cama.

Ambos asintieron, pero todavía parecían un poco preocupados.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tyler en voz baja—. Podemos hablar más tarde, si quieres.

Sonreí a los dos de nuevo y luego me dirigí a mi cama, decidiendo renunciar a un baño por ahora. Puse una alarma en mi teléfono para dentro de un par de horas, para que pudiera dormir otra vez esta noche y recuperar mi horario de sueño, antes de tener que cambiarlo otra vez gracias a una semana de turnos de noche. Me quedé dormida rápidamente y no volví a despertarme hasta que mi alarma sonó.

Tyler y Camille se habían ido cuando salí de mi habitación una hora más tarde, sintiéndome al menos un poquito más descansada y todavía calentita de mi baño caliente. Pasé la primera parte de la tarde en mi computadora portátil, mirando apartamentos. Entonces el juego de los Cardinals empezó, así que lo encendí y miré mientras continuaba mi búsqueda.

El juego comenzó bien y no pude evitar alentar cuando Edward hizo un triple en su primer bateo y dos carreras completas. Los Cardinals habían perdido sus dos últimos partidos contra The Padres y había puesto a Edward un poco de mal humor, así que estaba feliz de verlos obtener una ventaja de inmediato.

No lo perdí de vista, tanto fuera del campo como en el plato, deseando que estuviera aquí y no en California. Hizo su siguiente bateo, pero fue intencionalmente caminando en el siguiente. En la séptima entrada, golpeó un jonrón, su segundo desde el juego al que había ido con sus padres. Ahora realmente deseaba que él estuviera aquí, para que pudiéramos celebrar juntos. Entonces, mi mandíbula casi golpeó el suelo cuando él golpeó otro jonrón en la novena entrada.

Los chicos terminaron ganando diez a tres y Edward me llamó cerca de una hora después.

—Wow —dije cuando contesté el teléfono—. Wow, Edward.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —bromeó Edward.

—Bueno, si estuvieras aquí estaría usando mi boca para otras cosas —dije, y oí a Edward inhalar bruscamente.

—Dios, Bella, te tengo en manos libres —balbuceó y podía escuchar la risa en el fondo. Me sonrojé y prácticamente podía ver su rubor también—. Lo siento —dijo y el ruido de fondo desapareció—. Eran Alec y Sam. Les hice salir.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté.

—En el hotel —explicó Edward—. Voy a cenar con mi hermano Garrett esta noche, por eso te llamo ahora.

Asentí, aunque no podía verme.

—Ya veo —dije—. Bueno, de verdad, felicidades por el juego. Estuviste increíble.

—Gracias —respondió Edward dulcemente—. Me alegró de que estuvieras viendo. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Por supuesto que estaba viendo —contesté—. Y el trabajo estuvo bien. Muy bien, en realidad. Te ahorraré todos los detalles sangrientos, pero llegó un accidente de moto y no fue nada agradable. Pero lo curamos después de que intentara morir en el quirófano, por supuesto.

—Vi que Tyler y Camille se comprometieron —dijo Edward, de la nada—. El otro día me añadió a Instagram, como sabía que era él, lo seguí. Posteó una foto de Camille usando el anillo; lo vi justo antes de que empiece el partido.

Miré el navegador todavía abierto en mi ordenador portátil, lleno de apartamentos.

—Oh. Sí, lo hicieron. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, pero parece que me voy a mudar. Y lo antes posible.

—¿En serio? Pensé que conseguirían un nuevo lugar y te dejarían el apartamento —dijo, Edward con curiosidad.

—No, a Tyler le encanta este lugar. Además, su nombre es el que está en el contrato de arrendamiento. Podría subarrendármelo a mí o dejar que yo me haga cargo, pero ellos quieren vivir aquí.

—Bueno, lo siento, Bella. Que tengas que encontrar un nuevo lugar, quiero decir —dijo suavemente Edward—. Eso no es divertido.

—No, no lo es —estuve de acuerdo—. Estoy buscando lugares ahora y aunque tengo más dinero, no quiero gastar una fortuna. Pero tampoco quiero vivir lejos del hospital.

Edward estuvo callado un momento.

—Yo no vivo lejos del hospital —dijo él finalmente—. Y mi casa esta paga por…

—Edward, no —dije rápidamente.

—Bella, escúchame —intentó decir, pero lo corté de nuevo.

—Realmente no quiero tener esta discusión por teléfono —dije con firmeza—. Hemos estado saliendo por dos semanas, Edward. Tal vez no todo debe moverse tan rápido.

—Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé. Pero sé lo que quiero, y sería un idiota si dejo que el tiempo o nuestras ilusiones de lo qué es la "normalidad" se interpongan en el camino —respondió, Edward con la misma firmeza.

—Edward, no estoy diciendo que no —le dije—. Solo estoy diciendo que estaría más cómoda hablando de esto en persona. Tienes que admitir que todo esto está pasando muy rápido. Y no, eso no significa que no me gusta. Es nuestro ritmo y me encanta que lo tengamos. Pero no voy a tomar una decisión sobre esto por teléfono. No es algo para ser tomado a la ligera.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Noelia, Yoliki, patymdn, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, tulgarita, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Adriana Molina, Cary, LissaPattinsonCullen, Laury D, debynoe, Lady Grigori, Rosy canul, alianna09, alejandra1987, freedom2604, jupy, aliceforever85, Jade HSos y Terewee._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 ** _29 de_** ** _a_** ** _gosto de 2015_**

—No lo sé, Bella. Tal vez deberías aceptar la oferta de Edward —dijo Tyler cuando salíamos del edificio de apartamentos que acabábamos de visitar—. ¿No dijiste que vive en Cortona? Eso es mucho mejor que cualquiera de los lugares que has visto.

Asentí, sintiéndome desanimada.

—Lo sé. Es solo que aunque quiero vivir con él, no sé si es por las razones correctas. Como lo haría por necesidad…

—Aunque quizás no, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que no te mudarías con él mañana si la situación fuera diferente? Quiero decir si Camille y yo no nos hubiéramos comprometido, y él te preguntara de la nada. ¿Tendrías las mismas dudas? Además, entre tu horario en el hospital y su horario con el equipo, no es como si fueran a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en el mismo apartamento.

—Todo eso es verdad —admití—. Es solo mucho que pensar. Me sentiría mejor si Edward estuviera aquí y pudiéramos hablar de ello. La separación es una mierda. Creo que me sentiré mucho mejor cuando vuelva a casa.

Tyler y yo paramos para un almuerzo tardío antes de regresar a casa y el juego de los Cardinals estaba transmitiéndose en el bar.

—¿Es extraño? —preguntó Tyler, haciendo un gesto hacia la televisión—. ¿Ver al chico con quien estás saliendo en la televisión? ¿Jugando en la liga mayor de béisbol?

Me reí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, más o menos. Es difícil acostumbrarse a los dos, ¿sabes? Por un lado está Edward, el chico con el que estoy saliendo y luego está Edward el jugador en el extremo del campo de los Cardinals que veo en televisión. Aún no puedo creer que alguien así esté conmigo.

—Bella, eres un buen partido —dijo Tyler, acariciándome juguetonamente—. Él es el afortunado.

—Creo que los dos somos afortunados —contesté—. Es una locura lo rápido que han pasado las cosas, pero no lo haría de otra manera.

.

.

—Otro gran juego —dije al teléfono—. Este viaje ha sido bueno para ti.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Gracias. Lo ha sido, pero estoy más que listo para regresar a San Luis. Ha sido un viaje largo, aunque ha sido bueno.

—Habré acabado en el hospital cerca de las cinco mañana —dije—. ¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo de San Luis?

—Eh, ¿creo que alrededor de las ocho? ¿Quieres que nos encontremos para una cena tardía? —preguntó Edward.

—Puedo esperarte en tu apartamento, si te parece bien. Podría tener la cena esperando por ti —le sugerí, mi corazón acelerándose.

—¿Bromeas? Sería maravilloso. No he tenido una cena casera en mucho tiempo —dijo Edward ansiosamente.

—Bueno, estaré feliz de hacerlo —dije con sinceridad—. Pensé que… bueno, pensé que podríamos hablar de la situación de la convivencia. Si aún sigue en pie.

—Bella. Por supuesto que sí —dijo Edward suavemente—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

—¿Incluso mejor que cuatro bateos hoy? —le pregunté con burla. Edward realmente había hecho un trabajo espectacular durante el juego, iban cuatro a cuatro en el plato con dos carreras anotadas y una carrera impulsada. Los Cardinals habían ganado seis a cero contra los gigantes, muy necesario después de que habían perdido las eliminatorias la última temporada.

Edward resopló, pero luego su voz bajó cuando habló.

—Sí, incluso mejor.

.

.

 ** _30 de_** ** _a_** ** _gosto de 2015_**

Revisé el plato en el horno, sonriendo cuando vi que estaba casi listo. Había mandado un mensaje de texto a Esme esta mañana y le pregunté cuál era el plato favorito de Edward, y estaba feliz de que fuera algo tan fácil de hacer. El pollo asado estaría listo justo a tiempo para cuando Edward cruzara la puerta, así que seguí adelante macerando las patatas y terminando las judías verdes.

Acababa de poner la mesa y llenar dos copas de vino cuando oí una llave en la puerta, y corrí a saludar a Edward.

Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de mí antes de que pudiera incluso decir algo, y lo abracé con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mejilla contra la dureza de su pecho musculoso, respirando su familiar olor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —dije después de un minuto—. Te extrañé.

—No tienes idea —dijo Edward, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándome firmemente en los labios.

Le sonreí por un momento y luego se sorprendió cuando el temporizador del pollo sonó.

—Ese es el pollo —dije, besando ligeramente a Edward en los labios una vez más antes de salir de su agarre. Me siguió hasta la cocina, dejando caer su bolsa de lona llena en el suelo en el pasillo cuando entró.

Él sonrió cuando saqué el pollo del horno y vio lo que era.

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorito?

—Puede que haya hecho una pequeña investigación —dije con una carcajada—. Agarra ese posafuentes y ponla en la mesa para mí, y luego podremos comer.

Edward hizo lo que le pedí, y no pude evitar sonreír a lo maravilloso y hogareño que se sentía. Hablamos y nos reímos mientras comíamos y bebíamos, y se sentía tan bien estar cerca de Edward de nuevo. Lo había echado mucho de menos mientras estuvo en la costa oeste y, para suerte nuestra, tendríamos diez días para estar juntos antes de que el equipo saliera de nuevo de viaje.

Después de la cena, nos trasladamos al sofá, embelesados el uno con el otro mientras Edward miraba a medias Sports Center. Podría haberme quedado dormida allí mismo, acurrucada en los brazos de Edward, pero sabía que teníamos cosas importantes de las que hablar.

—He estado buscando apartamentos en la última semana —dije después de que Edward apagó el televisor—. Y hay un par que me interesaron, pero nada que me impresioné. He pensado más y más sobre ello, y tal vez vivir juntos no sería tan loco.

—No sería una locura en absoluto —me aseguró Edward—. Sí, es rápido. Pero todo lo demás también lo ha sido. Somos nosotros, Bella. Es lo que funciona para nosotros. Además, cuando no estoy de gira, básicamente hemos pasado cada noche juntos. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo un gran cambio si hacemos esto. Y, Bella, estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que lo daba todo. Estoy comprometido, y quiero decir que, bueno, quizás… quizás ya llegó la hora. Creo que podrías ser la indicada.

—Tú siempre sabes qué decirme —dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho—. Pero creo que tienes razón.

—¿Así que te mudarás? —preguntó Edward, ansioso.

Traté de contener mi sonrisa, pero no pude.

—Todavía hay cosas de las que debemos hablar —señalé—. Quiero contribuir financieramente.

—No es necesario —dijo Edward inmediatamente—. Ya tengo pago los próximos cinco meses, y aunque no los tuviera…

—Bueno, entonces voy a pagar la comida —lo interrumpí—. Y pagaré la factura del cable. No vendré a vivir aquí gratis, Edward. Eso no es justo.

Edward suspiró en voz alta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Cuales son las posibilidades de que vaya a ganar esto?

—Muy pocas —dije con una carcajada—. Soy terca.

—Lo eres —estuvo de acuerdo Edward—. Esa es una de las razonas por las cuales te amo.

Lo miré fijamente por un momento, los dos sonriendo, pero ni siquiera tenía que pensar en mi respuesta. Salió de mis labios sin dudarlo.

—Yo también te amo.

.

.

 ** _3 de_** ** _s_** ** _eptiembre de 2015_**

—¡¿Y tú crees que _yo_ tenía muchas cosas?! No estoy seguro de que todo esto entre en el camión, Bella. —Edward estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, inspeccionando las cajas empacadas.

Lo empujé suavemente, riendo.

—Oye, la mitad de esas son para caridad —dije en tono defensivo mientras Edward se paraba detrás de mí y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Me deshice de muchas cosas y estoy dejando los muebles aquí para Tyler y Camille.

—Solo estoy bromeando —dijo Edward, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Tienes muchas menos cosas de las que pensaba, en realidad.

—Bueno, sigamos —dije—. Estas cosas no van a cargarse en el camión.

—Deberías haber contratado a alguien, Bella —dijo Tyler, apareciendo en la puerta para ayudarnos a llevar las cosas.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él juguetonamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Tú no habrías podido tomarte el día libre en el trabajo si yo hubiera hecho eso. Creo que deberías estar agradeciéndome.

Nosotros tres realizamos el trabajo en unas horas y luego los chicos me dejaron invitarlos a tomar unas bebidas a un bar calle abajo.

Nos sentamos y hablamos durante una hora antes de que Camille se uniera a nosotros, y entonces disfrutar aún más tragos. Edward se detuvo en un momento, porque él conducía a casa y también tenía un juego mañana, pero aún así nos divertimos.

Camille y Tyler decidieron quedarse, pero Edward y yo nos fuimos alrededor de las nueve, emocionados por nuestra primera noche de convivencia. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me abrazó cuando salimos del bar, pero nos detuvieron a mitad de la puerta.

—¿Edward Cullen? Santo cielo, ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo? Chicos, es Edward. —El extraño trató de dirigirse a sus amigos, pero Edward lo detuvo.

—Shhh, te daré un autógrafo —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Lo siento, pero estamos tratando de irnos.

Él firmó la gorra que el chico le ofreció con un marcador que tenía en mi bolso y luego salió afuera para tomarse una foto con él.

—Fue un placer conocerte —dijo Edward, estrechando su mano.

Reí tontamente mientras nos íbamos y Edward gimió en voz baja.

—Eres famoso —me burlé mientras entraba en su auto.

—Si sus amigos lo hubieran escuchado, probablemente nunca habríamos salido de ese bar —dijo Edward.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso —dije, extendiendo y deslizando mi mano por su muslo—. Llévame a casa, Edward.

Él sonrió, tomando mi mano y llevándola hasta su boca para besarla.

—Pensaba que nunca lo pedirías.

* * *

 _Y al final sí se mudaron juntos :O :O :O ¿Qué les ha parecido? Van un poco rápido, pero como ellos dicen, ¡es su propio ritmo!_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los cometarios:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Adriu, Lady Grigori, patymdn, saraipineda44, Noelia, Yoliki, krisr0405, Tulgarita, alianna09, jupy, tosy canul, Pili, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, Ana p, alejandra1987, Terewee, Mar91, Jade HSos, freedom2604, cary y Klara Anastacia Cullen._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 ** _4 de septiembre de 2015_**

Despertarme en la cama de Edward, con su brazo extendido y tocándome, no era nada nuevo. Pero ahora, era _nuestra_ cama, y de alguna manera eso se sentía muy diferente para mí, en mi corazón y en mi mente. Él dormía sobre su estómago, como siempre, y me encantaba ver lo relajado que se veía mientras dormía. Era diferente a cómo se veía usualmente y parecía tan exclusivo verlo así.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche envueltos el uno en el otro, gracias a la emoción de mudarnos juntos, diciendo "Te amo", y mi frustración inducida por el alcohol.

Recordar las palabras que habíamos dicho ayer trajo una sonrisa a mi cara, aunque todavía no podía entenderlo. Sabía que lo amaba, sin duda alguna. Habíamos escalado esta relación muy rápidamente, pero eso no cambiaba ni disminuía lo que sentía en mi corazón. No podía creer que hubiera sucedido así; que había encontrado al amor de mi vida sin siquiera buscar, pero la visión de Edward en la cama conmigo me tranquilizó de que esto era real.

—Puedo sentir que me estás mirando —murmuró Edward, sin abrir los ojos. Él extendió su mano y la movió sobre mi piel desnuda, la pequeña sonrisa en su cara cada vez mayor.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —susurré, acercándome más para que mi cuerpo estuviera a la altura del suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, hermosamente verdes, pero aún borrosos por el sueño.

—Buenos días —respondió.

Edward apartó la sábana de mí silenciosamente, mientras sus ojos hablaban por él. Sólo sonreí mientras descubría mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las suaves sábanas de algodón.

—Qué bueno despertar así —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la sábana y extendiendo la mano para tocar mi piel.

Me reí cuando él cubrió su cuerpo con el mío, besándome firmemente. La sábana se deslizó también de él, y pasé las manos por las líneas de su abdomen y sus caderas.

—Te amo —dije, las palabras seguían siendo una novedad para mí.

—También te amo—repitió Edward—. _Compañera de cuarto_ —agregó en un susurro silencioso, moviendo sus cejas hacia mí con ligereza.

Mi risa se convirtió en un gemido cuando su mano se deslizó entre mis muslos.

—¿De nuevo? —pregunté, con voz entrecortada. Lo habíamos hecho tres veces la noche anterior; me sorprendió que hubiera quedado algo en él.

—Oh, sí —dijo Edward, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Desayuno de campeones.

Gemí de nuevo mientras él se deslizaba hasta que su cara estaba entre mis muslos.

Él hizo un trabajo rápido en mí, y para cuando se movió y entró en mi interior, yo estaba felizmente incoherente.

.

.

—¿Es así como va a ser? —preguntó Edward un poco más tarde, mientras nos acomodábamos al lado del otro y mirábamos hacia el techo.

—Espero que no —dije en broma—. Nunca volveré a caminar.

Edward me empujó, apoyándose sobre su lado para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo he dicho antes, creo, pero, Bella... nunca antes me había sentido así, no puedo mantenerme concentrado si estoy cerca de ti, solo te deseo... tanto.

—Lo comprendo —dije secamente, pero le sonreí—. Tenemos mucha suerte, Edward.

Él asintió, besándome una vez más antes de sentarse en la cama y salir de ella.

—Eso es verdad.

—No —grité, extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Regresa a la cama.

Edward se rio, esquivando mi brazo y caminando fuera de mi alcance.

—Hora de levantarse —dijo con una carcajada.

Me quejé, pero salí de la cama, siguiéndolo al baño.

—No es gracioso —le advertí mientras esperábamos que la ducha se calentara—. Ya no aguanto más.

—Cansada, ¿eh? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo triunfante.

Rodé los ojos, pero grité de risa cuando Edward me tiró a la ducha con él.

Veinte minutos más tarde, nos sentamos en la encimera de la cocina comiendo fruta y yogur; yo leyendo el periódico, y él mirando su celular.

—Ese tipo del bar anoche me etiquetó en su foto de Instagram —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, él me etiquetó en la publicación.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunté, bajando el periódico.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Pude conocer _al_ Edward Cullen y a su novia en el Llywelyn's Pub en Central West End anoche! Chico agradable, ¿novato del año? Luego añadió un montón de hashtags... cardinals, stlcards, mlb, mlbwags... y muchos más que ni siquiera entiendo.

—Entonces supongo que ya no es un secreto —dije—. Cardinal Nation va a encontrar eso, de una manera u otra, ellos realmente ya te quieren y están interesados en ti. Allí va nuestra burbuja.

—No es algo malo —respondió Edward, poniendo su brazo alrededor del respaldo de mi silla—. Nunca quise que fuéramos un secreto, Bella, pero no estoy seguro de cómo manejarlo, ¿qué piensas?

—Bueno, he estado teniendo el mismo problema —admití, moviéndome en mi silla para que nos enfrentáramos—. No es que quiera esconderme, es sólo que no sé qué decir al respecto.

Edward se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza cautelosamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que sentía al decirte lo que hago para ganarme la vida —explicó—. Es maravilloso y estoy orgulloso de ello... —se calló.

—Pero es demasiado raro para decirlo de la nada —terminé por él—. Lo sé, Edward, lo sé. ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres antes de que me conocieran? Me costó encontrar las palabras para decirles a los míos, especialmente cuando decidí mudarme aquí.

—Simplemente les dije que había conocido a alguien, y que era rápido, pero que estaba bastante seguro de que ella era la indicada —dijo Edward, inclinándose más cerca de mí—. Estaban emocionados porque te conocieron antes de regresar a California.

Nos besamos suavemente, sólo en parte cuando sonreí.

—Eso suena muy parecido a lo que le dije a mis padres cuando les conté que me estaba mudando. Sólo añadí el "lo amo".

Edward gimió, sonriendo tristemente hacia mí.

—Dios, dices eso... no tienes ni idea de lo que me hace.

—Creo que lo sé —dije con una carcajada—. Probablemente es muy similar a como me siento cuando me lo dices.

—Espero que sí —murmuró Edward, besándome otra vez—. Si es así, entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

.

.

—Te veré esta noche, entonces —dije, deteniéndome en la puerta de su... bueno, _nuestro_ dormitorio—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, levantando la vista de su computadora portátil—. Ven aquí y dame un beso de despedida.

Le hice caso, caminando hacia él y colocando mis manos sobre sus anchos hombros mientras compartíamos un breve beso.

—Te amo

—Yo también te amo —respondió dulcemente, luego regresó a su computadora cuando salí de la habitación.

El trabajo estaba pesado, como de costumbre, pero por esto mismo pasó rápidamente. Mis pies estaban doloridos a mitad de mi turno, como siempre, pero no me importaba tanto. Mantuve mis pensamientos ocupados con el trabajo y con Edward, no fue tan malo.

Alrededor de la mitad de mi turno, mientras estaba sentada en mi oficina durante un período lento, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que era Tyler llamando, pero respondí inmediatamente.

—Hola, Ty, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Hola, Bells. Uh, me detuve en Llywelyn esta tarde porque me olvidé de pagar mi cuenta anoche. Acabo de salir de ahí, de hecho.

—No voy a pagar por el resto de tus cervezas, Tyler —dije malhumorada—. Estuvimos de acuerdo en dos a cambio de que me ayudes a mudarme.

Tyler resopló.

—No es por eso por lo que estoy llamando, muchas gracias. Había una chica allí, preguntando por Edward y por ti también. Quería saber si alguien los conocía y si él iba seguido allá y quién eres tú. Fue… raro.

—Sí, eso es raro —acordé, sentándome derecha—. ¿La reconociste?

—No, definitivamente no es una de las clientas habituales —respondió Tyler—. Estoy seguro de que no es un gran problema, pero me extrañó escuchar a alguien preguntando por ti. Pensé que debía advertirte. No volvería al bar pronto si fuera tú.

—Gracias —dije—. Sí, no creo que podamos estar de vuelta allí por un tiempo si alguien está husmeando así. Es un poco espeluznante, honestamente. ¿Qué crees que quería?

—Probablemente sólo información —dijo Tyler sin dudas—. Edward es un nuevo producto caliente, la gente quiere saber tanto acerca de él como sea posible. Vi que la publicación en Instagram de Edward se compartió en un par de páginas de fans, así que supongo que no es realmente sorprendente. No me preocuparía. Sólo quería que supieras.

—Sí, supongo, gracias de nuevo —gemí cuando mi localizador sonó—. Uh, Ty, me tengo que ir, dale a Camille mi amor, y espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto para tomar algo.

.

.

Me fui del hospital alrededor de las ocho, plenamente consciente de que el juego apenas había comenzado a las siete y cuarto, y que Edward no estaría en casa hasta tarde. Escuché la emisión en la radio durante mi corto viaje a casa, mi corazón latía más rápido cada vez que escuchaba a los locutores mencionar el nombre de Edward. Los Cardinals estaban apenas atrás en el marcador y esperaba que Edward no dejara que esto lo desanimara.

Él era generalmente tan bueno, pero no me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de que el marcador del juego lo afectaba mucho. Se lo tomaba muy en serio, aunque sabía que amaba el juego sin importar nada. Él sabía que no podían ganar todos los partidos, y que tampoco podía hacer jonrón en cada juego o incluso batear todas las veces. Pero aun así, no le gustaba perder, pasara lo que pasara. Edward era un buen deportista, pero un mal juego todavía le causaba dolor, y odiaba eso.

Me dirigí al apartamento con las llaves en mano, pero me detuve en el pasillo fuera del ascensor.

Una figura desconocida estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la puerta. Una cabeza rubia estaba apoyada contra la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunté, acercándome.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco, pero se levantó rápidamente. Era muy guapa, de piel dorada y pelo largo y grueso. Su rostro también era hermoso; elegante y refinado con una nariz levemente respingada.

—Estoy buscando a Edward —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—De acuerdo... ¿Y quién eres exactamente? —pregunté, sin moverme para abrir la puerta.

—¡Soy su novia! —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Parece que llegaron los problemas! ¿Quién creen que sea la rubia?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Melania, Tata XOXO, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, alianna09, bbluelilas, patymdn, Laury D, rjnavajas, Noelia, debynoe, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, krisr0405, cary, saraipineda44, Pili, kaja0507, Masilobe, rosy canul, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, terewee, alejandra1987 y aliceforever85.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 ** _4 de septiembre de 2015_**

—Vivo aquí —dije con dureza—. De nuevo, ¿quién eres tú y cómo entraste?

—Alguien me dejó entrar abajo —dijo, sus ojos azules se estrecharon—. Estoy esperando a que Edward llegue a casa del juego, soy Tanya, estoy segura de que me ha mencionado antes.

—Mira, voy a llamar a la policía si no te vas. No vives aquí, no deberías estar aquí. —Me alejé un paso, intentando sacar el celular de mi bolso.

—No estoy loca —dijo Tanya riendo—. ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar? —La miré, aturdida.

—No tienes que intentar demostrarme nada —contesté, sorprendida por su actitud—. Solo tienes que irte.

—Mira… —Tanya sacó su teléfono móvil y abrió sus contactos—. Tengo el número de Edward —dijo, mostrándome que, de hecho, tenía su número de teléfono celular, que yo sabía que no era público—. Y tenemos toneladas de fotos juntos. —Abrió su Facebook y comenzó a pasar por sus fotos de perfil, muchas de las cuales incluían a Edward.

Sabía que tenía que estar loca, no había duda. Tenía el máximo respeto y confianza en Edward y sabía que alguien tan dulce y genuino nunca podría hacer algo tan bajo. Además, tenía la sensación de que Esme y Carlisle no hubieran sido tan acogedores y amables conmigo si Edward estuviera viendo a alguien más.

Había realmente solo una posible explicación: esta era una ex novia y una loca.

—Tienes que irte —dije de nuevo.

—Bien —respondió ella, mirándome a los ojos—. Pero volveré a hablar con Edward y él te pondrá al día.

.

.

Sabía que no podía responder, pero le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward de inmediato, advirtiéndole y preguntándome qué hacer.

Miré el resto del juego en la televisión, pero me encontré luchando para concentrarme, incluso cuando Edward consiguió dos hits. Los Cardinals terminaron perdiendo contra _The Pirates_ con pena, pero me sentí aliviada. Significaba que Edward estaría camino a casa pronto.

Apenas pasadas las once, oí una llave en la puerta y salté del sofá, todavía apretando mi teléfono con fuerza.

Pero era solo Edward y me apresuré a abrazarlo.

—¿Que está pasando? —me preguntó, sosteniéndome contra él por un momento antes de agarrar mis hombros y mirarme con preocupación—. Lamento no haberte respondido el mensaje de texto, solo tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible, cuéntame todo.

—Me bajé del ascensor y ella estaba sentada allí —le expliqué—. Entonces, cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo, me dijo que te buscaba... que era tu novia y luego me preguntó quién demonios era yo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza severamente, pero me atrajo hacia otro abrazo.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo, acercándome a la mesa de la cocina.

Lo seguí ciegamente, justo como lo habría seguido si fuéramos hasta los confines de la tierra.

—Una ex novia me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Nos mantenemos en contacto —dijo, sacando su celular y colocándolo en mi mano—. Ella es Tanya, que adivino era quien estaba en nuestra puerta esta noche. Habíamos estado saliendo de vez en cuando por años, Bella, años, y siempre habíamos sido cercanos en ese tiempo. No vi ningún problema en seguir hablando con ella, pero, obviamente, ella pensó que esto era como todas las veces anteriores... que volveríamos a estar juntos. Obviamente, ella estaba equivocada.

»Terminé con ella cuando dejé de trabajar con los Cardinals en Palm Beach y fui asignado al equipo doble A de Springfield en su lugar. Luego, un poco más tarde, volvimos nuevamente. Pero luego terminé con ella de nuevo después del entrenamiento de primavera ese año, cuando fui enviado de regreso a las menores. Solo he estado con ella una vez desde entonces.

Hizo un gesto a su teléfono, que ahora sostenía.

—Nunca borro mensajes de texto —dijo—. A menos que sean textos de grupo o de un número desconocido, todos mis mensajes de texto para ella, desde que tengo este teléfono, todavía están ahí. No tienes que mirar, pero si lo necesitas, entonces hazlo. Lo entiendo.

Miré su teléfono por un largo momento, la inseguridad crecía en mi estómago.

Finalmente, tomé mi decisión.

—No —le dije suavemente, devolviéndole el teléfono. Lo tomó con los ojos muy abiertos—. No es necesario.

—Bella, yo... —empezó a decir Edward, en sus ojos había temor.

—No —dije de nuevo, cortándolo—. No es necesario, porque nunca he dudado de ti y no voy a empezar ahora.

Edward no dijo nada más, él solo me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó por un largo tiempo. Minutos podrían haber pasado, o incluso horas. Pero en ese momento, nada más importaba. Saqué mis fuerzas de él y no me avergoncé de ello, porque sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward después de un tiempo, presionando sus labios en mi frente varias veces—. Siento que hayas tenido que lidiar con esto y lamento no haber pensado en tener esta conversación contigo antes, estoy seguro de que fue bastante confuso.

—Shh. Está bien —le aseguré—. Fue un shock, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Ya pasó, pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto ahora?

Edward suspiró, moviéndose para alcanzar su teléfono de nuevo. Pero él no me soltó.

—Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dijo—. Me ha enviado mil mensajes de texto en la última hora.

—¿Cómo sabe dónde vives? —pregunté.

—Oh, se lo dije —admitió Edward—. Mi primer error. Hablamos a menudo, aunque no sea una conversación seria, la conozco desde hace años. Ella siempre ha estado ahí, desde que luchaba con uñas y dientes para llegar a las mayores y no solo de una manera romántica. Ella siempre me cubrió la espalda. Siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto, independientemente de nuestra situación actual.

—Bueno... No te ofendas, pero preferiría que no hablaras más con ella si va a ir por ahí insistiendo en que sigue siendo tu novia... Quiero decir, si se retracta puede ser, pero no si va a seguir adelante con como actuó conmigo esta noche.

Edward solo se rio y luego estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—Entendido, me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto primero, sin embargo, si no te importa…

—Tyler dijo que había una chica preguntando por ti en Llywelyn hoy —dije—. Apuesto a que era ella.

Él frunció el ceño y parecía perplejo.

—Supongo que sí, me preguntó qué estaba haciendo esta tarde, pero ya estaba en el estadio, levantando pesas con Alec, así que no me molesté en responder, ni siquiera me dijo que estaba en la ciudad. Era como si estuviera haciendo una pequeña charla o chequeando cómo estaba.

—Estás en camino a convertirte en un jugador de béisbol grande y famoso ahora —dije, un poco burlona—. Quiere que vuelvas.

—Bueno, ella no lo va a lograr —respondió Edward—. No hay posibilidad. —Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir débil en las rodillas.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que estuvimos de acuerdo en que era hora de prepararnos para la cama y dejar esto atrás por el momento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté mientras movía el edredón—. Acerca de ella, quiero decir, Tanya.

—No lo sé, de verdad —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. Ella también es una amiga de la familia, nunca pensé que ella haría algo así. Tú... ¿le dijiste de nosotros?

—No —dije secamente—. No vi el punto de tratar de razonar con una loca.

—Es la única otra chica con la que he salido en serio —dijo Edward—. Quiero decir, no siempre fue serio, pero a veces... a veces lo era. Honestamente, creo que ella esperaba que yo le propusiera matrimonio cuando entrara a las ligas mayores.

—Pero tú rompiste con ella en lugar de eso, auch, eso tuvo que doler. Que _Edward Cullen_ rompiera con ella. —Estaba bromeando de nuevo, pero sabía que probablemente era cierto.

Edward se echó a reír, pero se convirtió en un silencioso gemido mientras ambos nos deslizábamos debajo de las sábanas.

—Ha sido un día largo —dijo—, ¿podemos hablar de esto por la mañana?

—Tengo que trabajar a las ocho —le recordé—. ¿Y mañana no hay un juego?

—Oh... sí, lo hay. Lo olvidé —dijo Edward, ahogando un bostezo—. Cristo, siento que no he dormido en tres años.

—¿Un poco dramático? —pregunté, pasando la mano por su suave pecho—. Y, además, es tu culpa que no hayas dormido anoche.

—Ese es el tipo de noche sin dormir que aceptaré feliz —dijo Edward entre besos suaves.

Me reí, pero lo empujé.

—Bueno, nada de eso esta noche, estoy agotada. Buenas noches, te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama, rodando sobre su estómago. Él estiró una mano para tomar la mía y yo la sostuve con fuerza mientras ambos caíamos dormidos.

Aunque confiaba en Edward, sabía que este no era al fin de las cosas aún.

.

.

 ** _5 de septiembre de 2015_**

—¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño a Edward en el espejo del baño.

Él frunció el ceño, pero era un poco cómico.

—¿De verdad quieres que almuerce a solas con ella? Probablemente me comería si lo hiciéramos así.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él, pero él no estaba mirando. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, presionando besos firmes en mi hombro y cuello.

—Lo siento, solo estoy bromeando. Mira, ella no está loca, ¿de acuerdo? Es una chica agradable... Ella solo tiene las cosas horriblemente retorcidas. Lo arreglaré y todo estará bien, mi mamá la ama. Y su familia siempre me ha tratado como a otro de sus propios hijos, ella es buena, ya verás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué rompiste con ella? —pregunté, confundida—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Edward se puso más serio, y me miró con ojos solemnes.

—Es una gran chica, es divertida y es dulce, pero tú... Desde el momento en que te vi en la sala de emergencias, supe que eras diferente, no lo creía en ese momento, porque era tan repentino, pero me golpeaste como un rayo.

Me besó dulcemente y le devolví el beso.

—Siempre sabes qué decir —dije rápidamente, acariciando su mandíbula en mi mano.

Edward volvió su cara hacia mi palma, besando suavemente.

—Me das las palabras.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Ahora ya sabemos quién es esta rubia… ¿Qué creen que pasará en este almuerzo?_

 _¡Esperamos saber todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Yoliki, Ceci, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Pili, patymdn, kaja0507, rosy canul, Adriu, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Terewee, tulgarita, Melania, bbluelilas, alianna09, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Cary, Noelia, Merce, freedom2604, Jade HSos, aliceforever85, lauritacullenswan, Adriana Molina y Mar91._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Si Tanya se sorprendió al verme en el brunch, no lo demostró. Ella le sonrió a Edward cuando nos acercamos, pero a mi simplemente me dio un asentimiento.

—Tanya, ella es Bella —dijo Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia mí—. Pero entiendo que ya se conocen.

—Sí —dijo Tanya, sonriendo incómoda—. Hola, Bella.

Le sonreí un poco, no estaba lista para ser amiga de ella.

—Lo siento por cómo actué el otro día —continuó Tanya—. No me di cuenta de las circunstancias, yo... bueno, sé que estaba actuando como una enorme perra, pensé que podría intimidarte para poder entrar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que vivías allí.

Y de repente, por primera vez, estaba enojada con Edward, no con Tanya.

—Entiendo... en su mayoría —dije, luego le lancé una mirada a Edward—. No es tu culpa.

Permanecimos en silencio un momento antes de que Edward se aclarara la garganta y dejara su menú.

—Lo siento por el malentendido —dijo—. Tanya, Bella es mi novia y nos mudamos juntos. Siento no habértelo mencionado.

—Lo que quiero saber —dije, interrumpiendo—. Es por qué no le dijiste a tu amiga que estabas en una relación, sé que sucedió rápidamente, Edward, pero maldita sea ¿no pensaste que era algo que debías compartir?

Tanya miró entre nosotros por un momento, obviamente incómoda.

—Bueno, no quiero meterme entre ustedes, pero Edward me dijo que estaba viendo a alguien, hace unas semanas. Solo que... bueno, honestamente, pensé que simplemente volveríamos a nuestra rutina normal.

—Si ustedes estaban hablando, él _debería_ haberte dicho que era serio —dije, hablando con Tanya, pero todavía mirando a Edward—. O al menos debería haberme dicho que todavía estaba enviando mensajes de texto a su ex novia, o no haberme puesto en esa situación y no enviarte mensajes de texto.

—Bella... —comenzó Edward—. Bella, lo siento.

—Vamos a ordenar —dije, sin mirarlo.

Pedimos nuestro _brunch_ y el silencio incómodo se instaló nuevamente después de que nuestro camarero dejó la mesa.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —pregunté de repente, mirando a Edward otra vez—. Nunca contestaste a la pregunta cuando la mencioné antes.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, pero fue Tanya quien habló.

—Quedé embarazada —dijo simplemente y mi boca se abrió en estado de shock—. De otra persona —se corrigió rápidamente, tranquilizándome un poco—. Ambos habíamos estado viendo a otras personas en ese momento, pero nos habíamos vuelto a juntar justo antes de que me enterara. Edward todavía me trataba muy bien, a pesar de que sabía que el bebé no podía ser suyo. Pero las cosas no eran iguales, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo en ese momento, y luego, cuando lo invitaron a la formación de primavera, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para casarnos y seríamos una familia. Pero él no pensaba igual.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward de nuevo, mirando sus manos—. Todavía suena a mierda, incluso más de un año después.

—Fue la elección correcta —dijo Tanya tranquilamente antes de mirarme de nuevo—. Volvimos una vez más, pero fue después de que Katie nació y solo duró unas semanas, eso fue... bueno, supongo que eso fue hace siete meses, fue el enero pasado.

—No entiendo por qué no me contaste todo esto —le dije a Edward—. ¿Quieres avergonzarme?

—No, nunca —dijo en voz baja—. Tanya teniendo a Katie… No sé, siento que no es mi historia para contar.

—Él piensa que me hace ver mal —dijo Tanya rodando sus ojos exageradamente—. Deberías haberlo visto cuando tuvo que decírselo a su madre.

A pesar de mí, le di una sonrisa a ella.

—Eso todavía no responde la pregunta... ¿por qué diablos dejaste que esto llegara a este punto, Edward?

—Edward ve lo mejor de la gente —interrumpió Tanya—. Nunca tiene una mala palabra que decir sobre nadie... ni siquiera sobre mí.

.

.

Me fui del almuerzo con Tanya con más preguntas de las que había tenido antes.

El camino en el carro era casi silencioso y podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, rígida y pesada.

No fue hasta que llegamos a casa y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, que me volví hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos, Edward? —pregunté, incrédula—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Edward levantó las manos, tratando de calmarme.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Hay tanto que necesito explicarte.

—¡Eso es! Comienza con esto, por qué nunca contestaste a mi pregunta de antes, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Tanya que estábamos saliendo en serio y nos habíamos mudado juntos? ¿Estabas guardándola como un plan de respaldo?

—¡No! —gritó—. No, por supuesto que no, es tan estúpido y lo estoy lamentando aún más cada segundo. No tenía ni idea de que Tanya se presentaría aquí sin previo aviso y le habría dicho antes si alguna vez se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que haría algo como lo que hizo el viernes en la noche. Ella vive en Chicago ahora, con su hija y yo me iba a reunir con ella entonces.

—¿Te ibas a encontrar con tu antigua amiga con derechos en otra ciudad y no me lo dijiste? ¿Me lo ibas a ocultar? —grité de nuevo, todavía incrédula.

—No, no, te lo hubiera dicho antes de irme de viaje —decía Edward y, a pesar de mí, en realidad creía eso—. Hemos estado viviendo en la burbuja más increíble —continuó—. Nunca he sido más feliz y cuando imagino mi futuro se construye a tu alrededor. No quería verlo estallar, pero esperé demasiado tiempo y ahora... Bueno, ahora solo estoy esperando desesperadamente poder arreglar este lío de alguna manera. Sé que es completamente por mi culpa y sé que he sido un idiota. Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo siento y responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas con toda la verdad.

Lo miré un momento más, pero ni siquiera podía decidir qué pregunta quería hacer primero.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dije simplemente.

—¿Quieres… ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo desde el principio? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, creo que sí —dije honestamente, tirándolo en el sofá conmigo.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas mirándonos de frente y cuando Edward extendió la mano para tomar mi mano, lo permití.

—Comenzó en la escuela secundaria —contó—. Empezamos a salir en segundo año y nos volvimos inseparables. Nuestras familias se hicieron muy cercanas también y eso nos acercó más. He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo jugando al béisbol, pero Tanya siempre estaba alrededor y me animó. Muchas personas no entendieron cuando tomé la decisión de ir a Stanford en lugar de comenzar en las ligas menores, incluyendo a Tanya, pero aun así ella me apoyó

»Luego fui a Stanford y ella fue a Berkley. Tratamos de hacer que funcionara durante un tiempo, pero al igual que para muchas parejas jóvenes de larga distancia por primera vez, terminamos por romper. Sucedió antes de que el primer semestre hubiera terminado y fue doloroso, porque pensé que ella era el amor de mi vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado sobre eso. Yo amaba a Tanya, pero no era nada como esto. —Él apretó mi mano suavemente.

»Por supuesto, nuestras familias seguían siendo amigos íntimos y nosotros también. Y aunque no volvimos a estar juntos... seguíamos juntándonos entre relaciones. Fue divertido, por mucho tiempo. Salíamos con otras personas de vez en cuando, pero si el momento era el adecuado, entonces nos veíamos de nuevo. Jugué la tercera base para Stanford y luego los Cardinals me firmaron en 2012. Me mudé mucho por un tiempo, jugando con diferentes equipos dentro de la organización. Tanya y yo seguimos adelante, y cuando estaba en Memphis, le ofrecieron un trabajo en la ciudad y se mudó allí también.

»Salimos de nuevo por un tiempo, pero mi corazón no estaba ahí. Yo estaba muy concentrado en jugar y las cosas se desvanecieron un poco después de que ella fue a casa para las vacaciones y yo no iba a ir con ella. Ella quedó embarazada durante ese tiempo, pero no lo descubrió hasta que regresó. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que no estaba realmente enamorado de ella. No podía ver un futuro juntos, al menos no a largo plazo. No pensé que fuera justo para nosotros permanecer juntos, para ninguno de los dos. Ella quería casarse y tener una familia. Eso estaría bien, si hubiera estado realmente enamorado de ella. Yo habría amado a Katie como si fuera mía si amaba a Tanya, sé que lo habría hecho. Me invitaron a la formación de primavera con los Cardinals, pero no lo logré y regresé a Memphis. Yo estaba allí cuando Tanya tuvo a Katie y me encanta esa niña pequeña.

»Por eso pensé que tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Eso fue en enero pasado. Obviamente, no funcionó y nos separamos de nuevo. Y ahí es donde estamos ahora.

Asentí, tratando de guardar y entender toda la información que acababa de escuchar.

—Tengo mucho que pensar —dije finalmente—. Y me gustaría hacerlo en paz, no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas del estadio esta noche, por favor, solo dame tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

* * *

 _Y Bella se fue… ¿Qué les parece? Hay que entenderla, este Edward es bueno hasta la muerte, pero también un poco tonto e ingenuo._

 _¿Y qué les pareció Tanya? ¿Es mala como la otra noche en el departamento o buena como hoy en el almuerzo? ¡Queremos saber todas sus opiniones!_

 _¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Noelia, Jade HSos, alianna09, Pili, Rosy canul, Laury D, alejandra1987, Yoliki, kaja0507, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, Lady Grigori, miop, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Melania, aliceforever85, EmmaBe, LOQUIBELL, Terewee, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Nadiia16, Mar91, Cary y Jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítlo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **7 de septiembre de 2015**_

Me desperté temprano por la mañana por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta. Me había quedado dormida en mi vieja habitación, en lo que ahora era el departamento de Tyler y Camille. Había permanecido en la habitación todo el día contenta de haber traído algo de papeleo para mantenerme ocupada. Desgraciadamente, no fui capaz de resistir la urgencia de poner el juego.

Incluso aunque no quería que perdieran, me dio un poco de satisfacción ver que Edward estaba teniendo un día horrible también, iban 0-4 con un ponchado. También sentí una punzada de culpa por eso, pero traté no seguir pensando en ello.

Él me mandó un mensaje después del juego, pero solo le mandé una respuesta corta. No estaba de humor para hablar, incluso si era solo para intercambiar saludos.

Me había quedado dormida temprano y ahora tenía que responder al golpe en la puerta.

Tyler estaba ahí parado con dos tazas de café.

—¿Estás lista para hablar? —preguntó, sosteniendo una de las tazas hacia mí.

—Sí —dije con un suspiro, agarrando el café y abriendo más la puerta para que él pudiera entrar.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la cama y Tyler no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? —preguntó—. Nunca te había visto tan triste como estabas ayer cuando golpeaste la puerta.

—Solo me estoy preguntando si todo lo que pensé que sabía de Edward es una mentira o si tal vez solo estoy atrapada en algún tipo de fantasía —dije en voz baja.

Le conté toda la historia sobre Edward, Tanya y todo el gran lío que había sucedido la noche del viernes y ayer por la tarde, sin olvidar ningún detalle.

Una vez que terminé, Tyler me observó en silencio por un momento bastante largo.

—Creo que te engañó —dijo finalmente, su voz seria. Puse la cara entre las manos después de que habló, de repente sintiéndome completamente devastada por sus palabras—. No, no —añadió Tyler rápidamente, tomando mis manos—. Creo que te engañó Tanya, no Edward —arregló—. Primero, ¿no te parece raro que ella haya dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados entre el viernes y el sábado? ¿Qué si ella solo actuó de forma amigable contigo ayer para engañar a Edward? ¿Para hacerlo creer que ella es perfecta y que está muy feliz por él? Pienso que eso parece sospechoso.

—No lo sé… —dije lentamente, las ruedas girando en mi cabeza.

—¿Y dónde está su hija? —preguntó Tyler, presionando—. ¿Cómo pudo ella dejar Chicago y hacer todo el camino hasta St. Louis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Incluso no le dijo a Edward que estaría aquí. Además, cuánto más me dices, más pienso que ella es la chica que escuché que estaba preguntando por ustedes en el bar el viernes. Tienes que admitir, que es sospechoso. Creo que Edward definitivamente tiene parte de la culpa por no decirte sobre ella y seguir en contacto, pero también porque él está claramente en negación sobre ella.

—Solo estoy confundida —dije, alzando las manos—. Porque estoy loca por Edward. Realmente lo estoy. No puedo creer cuánto lo amo. Pero al principio las cosas eran perfectas. Vivimos en esta pequeña burbuja maravillosa por un mes y esperaba tontamente que pudiera seguir de esa forma. Pensé que podríamos tener una historia de cuentos de hadas… para siempre.

—Todavía pueden tener eso —dijo Tyler, golpeándome en el hombro—. Pero no si te quedas encerrada aquí por más tiempo. Es hora de ir a casa, Bells. Creo que ya has tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas y si tienes más preguntas, deberías hacérselas a Edward.

Asentí, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Tyler. Por dejarme estar aquí y por darme algo en lo que pensar.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Bells —dijo Tyler levantándose—. Sabes eso.

—Lo sé —respondí dándole un abrazo.

Los Cardinals estaban jugando un juego por la tarde contra los Cubs, así que no estaba sorprendida de que el departamento estuviese vacío cuando volví. Me paré en la puerta de la habitación de Edward por un momento, dándome cuenta de que esa realmente era nuestra habitación ahora. Había estado luchando por comprender esa idea desde que me mudé, pero de repente solo hizo clic. Y eso me hizo sentir en paz.

Todavía tenía preguntas, pero sabía que podíamos resolver esto. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el problema con Tanya y si ella realmente estaba tratando de engañarnos a Edward y a mí, pero tenía algunas ideas de cómo descubrirlo.

.

.

—¡Bella! Es tan bueno escuchar de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Esme era tan dulce por teléfono cómo lo había sido en persona, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, fui directo a lo que quería.

—Escucha, Esme, en realidad hay una razón por la que estoy llamando —dije, paseando alrededor de la sala—. Espero no cruzar una línea preguntando esto, pero ¿qué puedes decirme sobre Tanya Denali?

—¿Algo pasó? —preguntó Esme.

—Algo así —admití—. Ella apareció en el departamento el viernes y bueno… eso causó algunos problemas. Edward me dijo bastante sobre su historia, pero todavía me siento como si no tuviera la historia completa.

Esme pareció vacilar, pero ella finalmente habló.

—Quiero a Tanya —comentó primero—. La he conocido por muchos años y viene de una familia maravillosa. Sin embargo, ella puede ser un poco… imprevisible —dijo cuidadosamente—. No creo que ella sea la mujer correcta para Edward o incluso se acerque a serlo. Los apoyé cuando estaban saliendo, porque él pensaba que la amaba, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta de que estaban mejor como amigos. Tengo que admitir que los prefiero de esa forma. Edward es optimista, Bella. Él siempre ha sido de esa forma. Y por eso, él no ve lo que hacen los demás, al menos en ciertas personas. Siento mucho que ella te haya causado problemas. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó.

—Solo tengo algunas preguntas más —dije, tratando de procesar todo lo que me dijo—. ¿Cuál es la historia con su hija? Tanya apareció en nuestra puerta sin avisar y sin su hija.

—Bueno, espero que Katie esté con su padre —comentó Esme—. Pero no puedo asegurarlo. Él y Tanya no están involucrados, pero sé que él se mudó a Chicago para estar cerca de su hija. Y es algo bueno, porque de otra forma me preocupaba que Tanya hubiera hecho sentir culpable a Edward para que ocupara el papel de papá —dijo Esme con cautela—. Ella quería que Edward se casara con ella cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y no consiguió lo que quería porque Edward finalmente creció y le dijo que no la amaba. Él jugó con ella por mucho tiempo, pero se necesitó que Katie fuera concebida para que él se diera cuenta de que no estaba bien.

Nuestra conversación terminó poco después y me senté en el sofá con un gran suspiro después de que colgué. Esme me dijo muchas cosas, pero lo que realmente entendí fue que Edward se había equivocado sobre Tanya.

Solo unos minutos después, salté cuando escuché a Edward en la puerta de entrada.

—Hola —dijo, parecía sorprendido de verme parada en la sala—. Estoy… Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Estoy feliz de que vinieras a casa.

—Yo también —dije honestamente—. Todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar —le advertí, pero no pude detenerme de ir a sus brazos.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward, apretándome con fuerza—. Pero tuve tiempo para pensar también y sé que haré cualquier cosa que se necesite para asegurarme de que seas feliz y tratar de arreglar esto. Sé que lo jodí, Bella. Soy un idiota. Esta no es la primera vez que me equivoco, estoy seguro, pero haré cualquier cosa para hacerte ver que eres la mujer para mí y que quiero tratar de ser el hombre que te mereces.

—Te amo —dije.

Él me sonrió, sus labios acercándose a los míos.

—También te amo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, parece que Bella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Tyler y Esme le dieron otro panorama de las cosas, ahora solo falta que hable con Edward. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Podrán resolver esto?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** rjnavajas, Mary, lizdayanna, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, alianna09, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Adriu, LOQUIBELL, tulgarita, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Yoliki, Pili, saraipineda44, Noelia, miop, Lady Grigori, jupy, Cary, lauritacullenswan, Jade HSos, Adriana Molina, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Nadiia16, freedom2604, rosy canul y almacullenmasen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

—Te traje algo —dijo Edward, alejándose de mí después de otro minuto—. Siéntate en el sofá, y puedes abrirlo.

—No tenías que traerme nada —protesté un poco, pero la sonrisa en mi cara no vaciló.

Los dos nos sentamos en el sillón después de que Edward sacara una pequeña bolsa roja de su bolso de lona y me la entregara con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Esperaba que me dieras una segunda oportunidad —dijo—. No tienes idea lo aliviado que estaba de volver a casa y encontrarte aquí. Entiendo que necesitabas espacio, pero…

—Lo sé —intervine. Y lo hacía. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al irme y permitirme tener un poco de espacio y claridad, pero eso no significaba que había sido fácil. Nos conocíamos desde hacía poco tiempo, pero Edward rápidamente se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Abrí la bolsa que me había entregado, sonriendo cuando vi lo que estaba adentro.

—Edward, gracias —suspiré, sacando la camiseta y sosteniéndola enfrente de mí. Parecía que me quedaría perfectamente, pero estaba más emocionada por el hecho de que era _su_ camiseta. El número "55" y su apellido resaltaban claramente, las letras rojas brillaban contra el material blanco puro de la camiseta.

—De nada. De hecho, he tenido la intención de dártela por un par de días, pero entonces, bueno… ya sabes. Las cosas se complicaron un poco.

—Todavía necesitamos hablar sobre eso —le dije con seriedad, apretando mi nueva camiseta en mi pecho—. Pero quiero agradecerte por esto primero. Lo aprecio mucho. Eres el más dulce. —Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé profundamente, dejando caer la camiseta en mi regazo así podía enredar los dedos en su suave cabello, todavía un poco húmedo por su ducha después del juego.

Sus labios se moldearon perfectamente con los míos, otro recordatorio de lo maravillosamente compatibles que éramos. Edward era la única persona con la que alguna vez me había sentido tan a gusto y también la única persona a la que alguna vez había estado tan atraída físicamente. Sentía que era afortunada en todos los sentidos y, aun así, todavía había problemas asomándose en nuestro horizonte.

.

.

—¿Has hablado con Tanya? —pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda diciendo su nombre—. Desde ayer, quiero decir.

—No —dijo Edward simplemente—. Ella me envió un mensaje de texto después de que me fui al estadio pero... bueno, sentía que estaba mal enviarle mensajes mientras tú estabas tan molesta.

—Todavía estoy molesta —dije con honestidad—. Toda la situación se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza y, cada vez que lo hace, tengo más problemas con ello. No me gusta esto, Edward.

Él asintió, pero no estaba segura si en realidad comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Lamento hacer esto y, tal vez es un poco extremo, pero si vamos a estar juntos y tratar de hacer que esto dure, entonces no quiero que hables con ella. Al menos no fuera de ciertas situaciones. Entiendo que tienen historia y que sus familias están relacionadas pero no creo que sea saludable, y no creo que sea muy respetuoso hacia mí.

—No hay nada más entre nosotros, Bella, pero respetaré tus sentimientos en esto —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. De verdad, no tengo más sentimientos románticos o sexuales por ella. Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. Punto.

—Sé que te sientes de esa forma y te amo por eso, pero me cuesta creer que ese sentimiento sea mutuo —expliqué—. Por tu propia admisión, su relación se ha convertido en un patrón de romper, acostarse y volver a estar juntos. Has roto con ella antes, ¿verdad? Y después terminaron juntos de nuevo. No estoy dudando de _tus_ sentimientos en el asunto, Edward. De verdad que no. Te respeto y te creo cuando dices que has terminado con ella.

»Es _ella_ quien me preocupa. Ella es la única que estaba preguntando sobre ti y sobre mí, en Llywelyn's, es la que estaba esperándote fuera de _nuestro_ departamento la noche del viernes, y es la que no tenía idea de quién era yo y dijo que ella era tu novia. Ella dejó a su hija y viajó cuatro horas para venir y verte, sin aviso. No confío en ella, Edward. No a mi alrededor y ciertamente no a tu alrededor.

Edward me miró fijamente por un largo momento, pero no podía leer la emoción que veía en sus ojos.

—Yo... no lo pensé de esa forma —admitió después de unos momentos—. Nunca he pensado en... _ella_ de esa forma.

—Tal vez estoy equivocada sobre esto —dije suavemente—. Tal vez estoy loca. Pero tienes que admitir que toda esta situación es rara y su comportamiento es un poco sospechoso. Ella actuó completamente diferente enfrente de mí el viernes que cuando tú estabas conmigo el domingo. Era como otra persona. Es... escalofriante, de verdad. ¿Todavía está en St. Louis?

Edward se encogió de hombros, alcanzando su teléfono.

—Creo que sí. —Extendió el teléfono hacia mí, mostrándome la cadena de mensajes entre él y Tanya. Secretamente estaba más que un poco complacida cuando vi que la conversación se veía de un solo lado—. Cuando me mandó un mensaje de texto hoy temprano, dijo que me avisaría cuando volviera a Chicago. No le respondí, pero asumo que todavía lo haría.

—¿Así que ella te avisará cuando se vaya, pero ni siquiera te mencionó que iba a venir en primer lugar? ¿Aunque hablan regularmente? ¿Y ella no trabaja?

—Es el Día de los Caídos —me recordó Edward, pero su expresión permanecía confusa—. Pero no sé por qué no me dijo que iba a venir. Siempre me avisaba con anticipación cuando iba a venir, incluso cuando yo estaba en las menores.

Me incliné hacia adelante, poniendo mis pequeñas manos en las grandes de él.

—Aquí está lo que creo —comencé—. Creo que Tanya pensó que esto era como cada vez anterior y no estoy segura de culparla por eso. Entonces, ella vio esa publicación en Instagram sobre que tenías una novia en línea. Lo comprobé y estaba publicado en varias cuentas de fans y sitios que no eran difíciles de encontrar. Sería información de fácil acceso.

»A ella no le gustó la idea de ti siguiendo adelante y estando con alguien más, así que vino aquí de inmediato e hizo un completo espectáculo de sí misma enfrente de mí. Cuando tú la invitaste a conocerme, ella se dio cuenta que eras serio sobre mí y cambió su parecer. Como dije, tal vez estoy equivocada. Pero tienes que admitirlo, algo en ella no está bien.

—No... —dijo Edward con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Algo está pasando. Simplemente nunca pensé las cosas así. Nunca pensé que ella podía estar tan... loca. La amaba, ¿sabes? No como te amo; ni siquiera cerca, pero la quería como una amiga. Y quiero a su hija.

—Lo sé —murmuré, estirándome y frotando su hombro—. Estoy segura que es difícil aceptarlo. Lo siento, Edward, pero tenía que decir todo esto. Tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. Y, desafortunadamente, tengo que darte este ultimátum. Las cosas con ella no pueden seguir igual si quieres que nuestra relación funcione.

—Te elegí, Bella. Haría esta elección todos los días si tuviera que hacerlo. No me di cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba jodiendo. No cometeré este mismo error de nuevo, tienes que creerme.

—Shhh —dije, acunando el costado de su cara en mi mano—. Lo sé, Edward. Solo tenía que decirlo. Espero que lo entiendas.

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada más. En su lugar, me jaló a sus brazos y me abrazó por mucho tiempo. Sentí algunas lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, pero solo porque estaba muy aliviada. Sentía que un peso había sido levantado no solo de mí, sino de nuestra relación.

.

.

—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte —dije mucho más tarde esa noche, mientras yacíamos juntos en nuestra cama.

—Yo también —respondió Edward, jugando con las puntas de mi largo cabello.

—Hacemos esto todas las veces —añadí con una risa, sonriéndole—. Nunca se pone más fácil, ¿verdad?

Edward también se rio y me besó la coronilla.

—Ciertamente no se siente así. Sin embargo, si no tuviera que dejarte, estaría emocionado de volver a la carretera. Hemos estado juagando como la mierda el último par de días, especialmente yo.

El equipo había estado jugando con los Chicago Cubs y los Pittsburgh Pirates este fin de semana y, hasta ahora, habían perdido todos los juegos menos uno. Edward había estado batallando más que antes, solo para obtener un hit desde el sábado. El béisbol era un juego complicado, y esta era una temporada larga. Habría estallidos de energía y caídas, pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil para Edward.

—Te recuperarás rápido —le aseguré—. Sé que lo harás.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo, besándome suavemente—. También lo sé. Simplemente es difícil batallar así. No solo yo, sino todo el equipo. Lástima que no puedas venir conmigo en el viaje.

—Sin ofender, pero creo que prefiero estar en St. Louis que en Cincinnati y Milwaukee. O incluso Chicago —bromeé. Después, mi voz adquirió un tono más serio—. Me olvidé acerca de Chicago —dije en voz baja, sentándome en la cama—. ¿Crees que intentará verte?

Edward estuvo en silencio por un momento y podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza.

—Espero que no —dijo—. No la veré, Bella.

—Lo sé —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Confío en ti. Es ella. Estoy preocupada que haga algo estúpido o alguna cosa.

—¿Trabajas ese fin de semana? —preguntó Edward—. Es el fin de semana del dieciocho. Tal vez puedas venir para un juego o dos. Eso haría la separación un poco más fácil, sabiendo que te vería un poco antes. Me daría algo que esperar.

—No quiero ser la novia loca y controladora —expliqué—. No quiero que sientas que no confío en ti para ir a Chicago por tu trabajo.

—Oye, no me siento así —dijo Edward en tono tranquilizador, también sentándose y poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor—. No sugeriría que vinieras si no quisiera que lo hicieras. Desearía que pudieras venir en todos los viajes por carretera conmigo. Pero vamos. Si te haría sentir un poquito mejor estar en Chicago conmigo, entonces deberías hacerlo.

Pensé en ello por un momento y tenía que admitir que la idea era atractiva.

—Lo pensaré —dije, acostándome de nuevo. Edward se acomodó a mi lado, abrazándome—. Te amo —susurré.

Sentí la curva de su sonrisa contra mi mejilla y después la suave sensación de sus labios.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creen que ese almuerzo fue la última vez que vimos a Tanya o que intentará algo en Chicago?_

 _¡Cuéntennos todo en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Adriu, Yoliki, alejandra1987, tulgarita, Jade HSos,_ _patymdn, lauritacullenswan, krisr0405, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Noelia, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, LOQUIBELL, Melania, saraipineda44, Laury D, kaja0507, rosy canul, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, miop y Tata XOXO._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 ** _10 de septiembre de 2015_**

Mi día en el trabajo fue largo, como siempre, pero le di la bienvenida a la distracción que era el trabajo. Todavía amaba trabajar en la sala de emergencias, pero era la primera en admitir que últimamente estaba más enfocada en mi relación con Edward, que en terminar mi residencia. No era que yo estuviera luchando en el trabajo o haciendo algo mal, solo que cuando no estaba en el hospital, mi mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

Sabía que no podía angustiarme con mi trabajo, porque eso me volvería loca, pero también sabía que tal vez estaba perdiendo de vista lo que realmente quería y eso me asustaba.

Sí, quería estar con Edward. Lo quería mucho y sabía que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a nuestra relación. Él significaba más para mí que lo que alguna vez creí posible y lo amaba más de lo que podía describir con palabras.

Pero ser una doctora era algo que había soñado prácticamente desde que era una niña. Siempre había admirado a mi madre, quien era una de las enfermeras más trabajadoras en el mundo, pero el cuerpo humano y la anatomía me fascinaron en la escuela, así que solo pareció natural para mí estar más atraída por la escuela de medicina. Todavía sentía que era verdad, pero estaba preocupada de estar perdiendo el impulso que necesitaba para terminar.

Estaba tan cerca. Me quedaba menos de un año para terminar mi residencia y después sería adjunta, habría terminado con la escuela y sería responsable legalmente por el cuidado de los pacientes. Daba un poco de miedo, pero era por lo que había trabajado tan duro durante muchos, muchos años. Era mi sueño y me había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llegar ahí.

Ahora, no solo tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Edward y yo podíamos pasar juntos, también tenía que enfocarme en mi futuro como doctora.

Solo esperaba que eso fuera algo que pudiera lograr.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo está el trabajo? —preguntó Edward. Era un poco tarde, pero él recién había llegado a su habitación de hotel en Cincinnati y yo recién estaba terminando de prepararme para ir a la cama.

Sonreí, recostándome en nuestra cama y empujando las mantas sobre mí.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. En realidad, tuve algunas revelaciones.

—¿Oh?

—Bueno, me di cuenta de que… que no estuve totalmente enfocada en mi carrera últimamente —me lamenté—. No es que me haya distraído o haya hecho cosas peligrosas… Solo no he estado pensando en mi futuro como doctora. Es raro, porque siento como si esto hubiese sido todo por lo que he trabajado y de repente no estoy tan comprometida.

—Oh —repitió Edward, pero su tono era un poco plano—. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿estás triste por eso?

—Un poco —admití—. No estoy tratando de hacerlo sonar como si fuera por nuestra relación. Te amo mucho y si tuviera que volver atrás y tomar las mismas decisiones otra vez, lo haría sin dudar. Tú eres lo que quiero y lo que necesito. Honestamente, estoy un poco molesta conmigo misma. Tal vez estoy empezando a cansarme. He estado en la escuela o en formación por mucho tiempo, y estoy tan cerca del final. Solo necesito un empujón para terminar, ¿sabes? ¿Es difícil para ti? ¿Balancear nuestra relación y tu trabajo?

Edward se rio ligeramente, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Es un poco diferente con el béisbol… o eso creo. Es decir, cuando tuvimos problemas, toda la cosa con Tanya, sentí que estaba jugando mal porque todo lo que realmente quería era arreglar las cosas contigo. Me meto en un espacio muy diferente cuando estoy jugando, tengo que hacerlo. Siempre fue así y para la mayoría de los chicos es de la misma forma. Pero no era como si yo pudiera sacarte a ti, a nosotros, de mi mente. Porque tú eres mi prioridad, Bella, pase lo que pase.

—Así es como me siento también. Solo es confuso, especialmente porque nunca me sentí de esta forma —dije honestamente.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres hablar más sobre eso? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo creo —dije con un suspiro—. Solo quería sacarlo de mi pecho, decirlo.

—Sé cómo te sientes —aceptó Edward—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho. Pero solo hablar contigo me hace sentir mejor —confesé.

Eso tal vez era cursi, pero era verdad. Edward generalmente era tranquilo, genial y sereno, y solo hablar con él me hacía sentir como si yo también lo fuera.

—Hablar contigo me hace sentir de la misma forma —respondió—. Y tuve una noche difícil hoy. Otra vez.

—Todo el equipo se esforzó —dije suavemente—. Sé que eso no te hace sentir mejor, pero no fuiste solo tú. El equipo estaba en una buena racha antes y también tú. Es normal que sea un poco difícil a veces. Todo lo que puedes hacer es salir ahí afuera mañana y tratar de salir de la crisis.

Hablamos un poco más, pero ambos teníamos que irnos a la cama. Siempre era difícil estar separados y las noches eran lo peor. Incluso aunque no habíamos vivido juntos o estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, ya me había acostumbrado a la tranquilizadora rutina de ir a la cama con Edward.

Estaba feliz de que todavía tuviéramos una conexión tan fuerte, pero era muy diferente pensar en mí misma como parte de una pareja, no solo Bella. Nunca dejaría de ser yo misma, ni perdería de vista quien era o quien había sido siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muy feliz de sentir que había encontrado a la persona con la que esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida.

.

.

.

 ** _12 de septiembre de 2015_**

—Gracias por venir conmigo —dijo Camille mientras caminábamos por la acera—. Mi hermana es mi única dama de honor y ella vive en Phoenix. Y además de eso, mi mamá vive incluso más lejos, en el Estado de Washington. Me he sentido bastante sola en esto. Además de Tyler, obviamente. Y la ayuda que me estás dando.

—Ese no es un problema —le aseguré—. Es lindo salir y siento que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo o Tyler últimamente.

Estábamos yendo a recoger el vestido de novia de Camille a lo de la modista. Su boda sería en dos semanas y sabía que debería sentirse como nada en absoluto, especialmente para la feliz pareja. Ellos tendrían una boda muy pequeña y estaba esperando la reunión íntima, especialmente porque así podría ver a algunos amigos que no había visto en mucho tiempo. La única desventaja era que Edward estaría jugando un juego en Busch esa noche, así que él no sería capaz de ir a la ceremonia y tal vez tampoco a la recepción. Pero era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme.

—¿Cómo están tú y Edward? —preguntó Camille mientras entrábamos por la puerta de la tienda.

—Bien —dije honestamente—. Solo estamos tratando de resolver algunas cosas.

Y realmente lo estábamos haciendo. Ninguna relación podría funcionar sin honestidad, pero también tenía que haber confianza de ambas partes. La situación con Tanya había hecho las cosas un poco extrañas, obviamente, pero tenía que confiar en Edward o no podría estar con él. Era difícil y era algo que había pensado mucho.

Camille recogió su vestido, que era perfecto. Era simple, pero innegablemente hermoso. De encaje, con mangas y la espalda abierta, y ella sería una novia perfecta.

Al principio pensé que ver a mi ex novio casarse sería difícil para mí. Pero era Tyler y, con los años, él se había convertido más en un hermano para mí que en un ex novio. Además, Camille era la chica perfecta para él y yo estaba feliz de que ellos se encontraran. Esperaba que Edward y yo tuviéramos el mismo futuro, y que pudiéramos ser tan felices como Tyler y Camille lo eran.

.

.

.

Edward estaba de mal humor cuando hablamos por teléfono esa noche, los Cardinals habían perdido no solo ayer y el día anterior, sino también dos veces hoy ya que jugaron un partido doble contra Cincinnati Reds. Él trató de ignorarlo y hablar de los temas normales en su llamada, pero me daba cuenta de que las derrotas estaban empezando a pesarle, como usualmente lo hacían.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunté después de que mis intentos por alegrar la conversación fallaran.

—Nada, Bella. Esto no es tu culpa. Lamento estar tan molesto —dijo Edward—. Lamento arruinar nuestra llamada telefónica así.

—Bueno, ¿qué si te doy algunas buenas noticias? Alguien tomó mi turno del sábado, así que si la invitación todavía sigue en pie, puedo ir a Chicago el viernes por la tarde después de mi turno y quedarme el fin de semana.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor —exclamó Edward—. Eso es genial, Bella. No puedo esperar para verte. No tienes idea.

Yo tampoco podía esperar para verlo, así que tenía que estar de acuerdo. Solo esperaba que él no pensara que iba por la razón equivocada.

—Te extraño mucho —le dije—. Así que creo que sé. Además, no he ido a Chicago en años, fuera de la conferencia médica hace un año, cuando no dejé las salas de conferencias del hotel.

—Me temo que no podré ser un gran guía turístico por los juegos, pero nos invitaron a una reunión después del juego del viernes. Uno de los hermanos de Eleazar Vulturi vive enfrente del lago e invitó a todos los jugadores y sus esposas o novias que se unieron a nosotros en el viaje a beber y comer algo.

—Eso suena bien —dije—. Aunque tal vez esté un poquito deslumbrada por Eleazar. Y sus hermanos.

Edward se rio.

—Estarás bien alrededor de Alec y Sam —dijo, pero podía escuchar la burla en su voz.

—Solo Alec y Sam —protesté—. Ambos son buenos jugadores, pero los hermanos Vulturi son legendarios. Especialmente Eleazar. Todos dicen que está destinado al salón de la fama.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —acordó Edward con otra risa—. Bella has logrado cambiar completamente mi noche. Gracias.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz —respondí—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Lamentablemente, tengo que dormir un poco. Buenas noches, cariño. Hablaremos mañana.

Nos despedimos y, cuando corté, me di cuenta de que la idea de ir a Chicago el próximo fin de semana también me hacía más feliz. Todo lo que quería era verlo, pasaría el fin de semana en el medio de la nada si eso significaba que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Estas oportunidades, de pasar tiempo juntos, para fortalecer nuestra relación, nos llegaban al azar, y si queríamos que esto funcionara, entonces teníamos que aprovecharlas al máximo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y Bella va a Chicago al final… ¿qué les parece? ¿Está bien o es una novia un poco pesada?_

 _¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Lady Grigori, Josi, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, krisr0405, Laury D, patymdn, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, alianna09, miop, Tulgarita, kaja0507, Titima, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Noelia, Jade HSos, jupy, Tata XOXO, Cary, Rosy Canul, Ana P, Pili,_ _terewee y_ _Nadiia16_ _._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 ** _18 de septiembre de 2015_**

El hotel Drake en Chicago era histórico y hermoso, pero apenas noté algo de eso. Había llegado a Chicago a las seis en punto y el juego ya había empezado y estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward. Me apresuré a dejar mis maletas y llegar al estadio, sin preocuparme de llegar tarde y perderme las primeras entradas.

Tomé un taxi a Wrigley y, cuando llegué allí, estaba aliviada cuando vi más fans de los Cardinals de los que había esperado. El asiento que Edward me había conseguido me ofrecía una vista perfecta de él en el jardín izquierdo. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegué al juego en la tercera entrada, los Cardinals ya estaban perdiendo y continuaron así.

Me tomé mi tiempo para dejar el estadio después de que el juego terminó, iba a encontrarme con Edward en mi hotel, pero le tomaría un tiempo ducharse y vestirse primero. Deseaba tener más tiempo para pasar en Chicago, pero desafortunadamente volvía a trabajar el lunes y estaría pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en los juegos, observando a Edward. Visitar lugares turísticos tendría que esperar hasta el receso de temporada y, con suerte, con Edward a mi lado.

.

.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo Edward y estaba en sus brazos antes de siquiera parpadear. Él no parecía tímido sobre besarme enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo, excepto por el rubor delator en sus mejillas.

Estaba contenta de haber regresado al hotel antes de encontrarme con él, me había cambiado la camiseta y los vaqueros por un vestido rojo informal. Él se veía muy guapo, como siempre, en pantalones de vestir y una camisa, y me encontré deseando poder tenerlo solo para mí esta noche en lugar de salir. Pero la fiesta en el departamento de Aro Vulturi resultó ser muy divertida, y estaba feliz de haber ido.

Era muy surrealista ver a estos famosos beisbolistas en un entorno tan diferente de donde generalmente los veía; en televisión o en línea. Sería la primera en admitir que estaba un poco deslumbrada por algunos de los compañeros de Edward, pero a ellos no pareció importarles y tampoco a él.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la fiesta con Sam y Emmett, y sus esposas, Leah y Rosalie. A pesar de que todos en la fiesta eran amables y educados, podía decir que había un poco de animosidad entre las novias y las esposas. Rosalie y Leah no caían en ese grupo, y ellas fueron las únicas en explicarme que algunas de las otras esposas, especialmente las de jugadores veteranos superestrellas, desconfiaban de las nuevas mujeres que ingresaban al grupo y dudaban en aceptarlas. Sin embrago, ambas mujeres eran recién casadas y dijeron que recordaban lo que era ser "solo" una novia, y se aseguraron de incluirme.

Edward parecía más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas y yo disfrutaba viendo la dinámica entre él y sus compañeros. Él obviamente era más cercano con los jugadores más jóvenes, especialmente con los que había jugado antes en las menores, pero el vínculo entre los veteranos y los novatos todavía era fuerte y entrañable.

Como el equipo jugaba de nuevo en Wrigley mañana a la tarde, la mayoría de los chicos decidieron ir a la cama temprano y regresaron al Westin. Sin embargo, algunos de los novatos tenían ideas diferentes.

—Vamos, Edward, tienen que venir con nosotros —dijo Alec, lanzando su brazo sobre los hombros de Edward—. Son solo las once, no me digas que quieres regresar a tu habitación en el hotel solo sin tu novia aquí. Ella vino hasta Chicago, hombre. ¡Ella merece una noche afuera!

—No tenemos que ir —le dije en voz baja a Edward—. Pero iré si tú quieres. Podría ser divertido.

—¡Lo será! —interrumpió Alec y Edward puso los ojos en blancos en su dirección pero me sonrió a mí.

—Solo por un trago o dos —estipuló él, saliéndose del agarre de Alec y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Él tiene razón, no quiero despedirme todavía.

Tomamos dos taxis; Alec, Edward y yo en uno, y algunos otros novatos y lanzadores suplentes en el otro. Alec se sentó en el frente y Edward y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad de disfrutar del otro y hablar en voz baja.

—Lástima que no puedas escabullirte —dije, jugando con los botones de la camisa de Edward—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Edward gimió y yo sonreí triunfalmente. Había pasado mucho tiempo, más de una semana, y Edward ni siquiera estaría en casa por otros dos días.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo con pesimismo, pero jadeé bajito cuando sentí su mano deslizarse bajo el dobladillo de mi vestido.

Él me había advertido previamente que incluso si me unía al viaje por carretera, su director técnico, Alistair, era muy estricto sobre la etiqueta del equipo y las "reglas". La mayoría del tiempo, los jugadores tenían que quedarse en el hotel con sus compañeros. Rosalie había sido la que me explicó que incluso los chicos casados generalmente no se quedaban con sus esposas si los acompañaban en el viaje por carretera y que generalmente la única excepción era si el jugador tenía familia viviendo o una casa propia en la ciudad en el camino.

El bar que Alec había escogido no estaba lejos del Westin o del Drake y estaba lleno. Alec y Benjamin, un lanzador novato, de alguna forma se la arreglaron para encontrarnos una mesa en una esquina alejada y ya había una jarra de cerveza esperándonos.

Edward y yo nos sentamos cerca, no solo por la necesidad así podíamos escucharnos, sino también porque extrañábamos la cercanía física. Nosotros solo tomamos una cerveza cada uno, pero el resto de los chicos no parecía tener el mismo control. Observamos, perplejos, mientras ellos continuaban bebiendo y se volvían más valientes, intentando ligar con todas las mujeres atractivas que se acercaban a nuestra mesa, y había bastantes.

—¿Extrañas eso? —le pregunté a Edward, diciendo las palabras antes de que siquiera darme cuenta de lo mal que probablemente sonaba.

Afortunadamente, a él no pareció importarle.

—Nah —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, sus ojos dejando a Alec y una bonita rubia para sonreírme—. Se ve mal, pero generalmente no hacen nada —me aseguró—. Consiguen un par de números y un beso o dos, pero incluso ellos tienen suficiente sentido común para no meterse en muchos problemas. Nunca sentí la necesidad de salir mucho, y especialmente no para ligar con toda chica que se acercara. Es arriesgado, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté, genuinamente curiosa.

—Nada de esto alguna vez me ha pasado, pero a veces estas chicas —Edward señaló hacia el grupo rodeando a sus compañeros— solo son groupies. Ellas tratan de acostarse con todos estos jugadores de béisbol y no son sutiles sobre ello. Estoy sorprendido de que Benjamin no sea más cuidadoso, por ejemplo, porque él ha tenido que lidiar con demandas de paternidad antes. Y Tyler... —apuntó en la dirección de un lanzador suplente— tuvo a una chica tomándole fotografías mientras estaba dormido, después de que ellos, bueno, ya sabes... —se calló—. No vale la pena.

—Uf —dije, mirando al grupo de chicas con renovado interés—. ¿Esto pasa en todas las ciudades? —pregunté.

—Mayormente —respondió Edward sin dudas, terminando lo último de su cerveza—. Pero este definitivamente es uno de los peores lugares.

Se levantó de la mesa, extendió una mano hacia mí y lo miré confundida.

—¿Estás listo para regresar a tu habitación? —pregunté.

—No precisamente —respondió Edward con una sonrisa y entonces tuve la sensación de lo que tenía en mente.

Lo seguí con una sonrisa tonta mientras se despedía de sus compañeros y después salíamos del bar de la mano.

La caminata de regreso a mi hotel fue corta y no perdimos tiempo una vez dentro de mi habitación.

—Dios, te he extrañado —dijo Edward, sacándome el vestido por la cabeza con rapidez—. Y he extrañado esto. —Sus manos agarraron mi carne y me sacó el sostén y la ropa interior antes de empujarme de vuelta a la cama.

Lo jalé encima de mí y nos besamos apasionadamente mientras yo desesperadamente luchaba con los botones de su camisa y después con su cinturón. Cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos, no había necesidad para más juego previo y jadeé cuando él embistió en mí sin preámbulos.

Parecía que él me había extrañado tanto como yo lo había hecho y eso se mostró en nuestros movimientos frenéticos. Nos movimos sin coordinación, deslizándonos contra el otro en nuestro apuro, y fuimos descuidados, pero se sintió perfecto.

El sexo de reencuentro fue bueno, pero terminó demasiado pronto. Edward tenía que regresar a su hotel y los dos necesitábamos dormir.

—Te veré mañana —prometió Edward mientras estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación—. Gracias de nuevo por venir.

—De nada —dije, estirándome por un último beso—. Que duermas bien.

—Tú también. Te amo —respondió Edward, aceptando mi beso.

—Yo también te amo.

Lo observé mientras se alejaba y él se dio vuelta a mirarme varias veces mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Puede que fuera tonto, pero no me gustaba verlo irse, no importaba en qué circunstancias, y no creía que a él le gustara irse tampoco.

.

.

 ** _19 de septiembre de 2015_**

Los Cardinals perdieron de nuevo con los Cubs, pero nadie parecía estar de mal humor más tarde ese día cuando nos reunimos con algunos de los otros. Emmett trajo a Rosalie y Sam a Leah, lo que no era inesperado, pero Benjamin, Alec e incluso algunos de los jugadores veteranos también terminaron acompañándonos.

Pude ver lo maravillosa que era la dinámica del grupo entre los chicos una vez más, pero era un poco diferente de lo que había sido anoche. Pude ver por qué Edward los quería tanto y lo mucho que sus compañeros significaban para él. No solo era increíblemente apasionado sobre el juego en sí, también era apasionado sobre las amistades que estaba formando con sus compañeros de equipo. Me encantaba ver a Edward así, y eso en realidad me permitió entenderlo un poco mejor. Aunque él era bastante fácil de tratar y directo, había aprendido durante las pasadas semanas que había un lado más complejo de él que todavía tenía que descubrir.

Pero verlo así, en su elemento, fue aún más revelador de lo que pensé que sería.

Ordenamos varios aperitivos y platos principales, comiendo al estilo familiar compartiendo todo lo necesario en la mesa. Rosalie y Leah se sentaron a cada lado de mí, con nuestros chicos sentados enfrente de ellas. Me encantaba que Edward hubiera pensado en presentarnos a las tres y nosotras realmente parecíamos estar llevándonos bien. Esperaba que continuáramos después del viaje por carretera, porque tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en ellas por apoyo y consejo sobre salir con un jugador de ligas mayores, lo que era más confuso de lo que parecía.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —Rosalie me tocó la mano después de que terminamos de comer—. Bebí demasiado.

—Claro —respondí, levantándome de la silla. Me giré hacia Leah, pero ella se había movido al otro lado de la mesa hacia el regazo de Sam y no quería interrumpir.

—Estoy muy feliz de que terminaras viniendo a este viaje, Bella —dijo Rosalie mientras caminábamos a través del laberinto de mesas y hacia el baño—. Ha sido increíble pasar tiempo contigo.

Mi corazón se calentó ante sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera responder, capté un vistazo de una rubia demasiado familiar entrando al restaurante.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… Una rubia demasiado familia, ¿quién será?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Y aprovechamos esta oportunidad para desearles a todas una feliz Navidad, esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien con las personas importantes de su vida!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _Pili, krisr0405, Jade HSos, patymdn, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Noelia, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, lizdayanna, rosy canul, tulgarita, Laury D, kaja0507, alianna09, Tata XOXO, terewee, jupy y miop._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 ** _4 de septiembre de 2015_**

—Te veré esta noche, entonces —dijo Bella—. Buena suerte.

Levanté la vista de mi portátil y sentí que mi respiración se detenía cuando la miré. Ella lucía tan hermosa.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente—. Ven aquí y dame un beso de despedida.

Ella me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí, tan inocente y seductora al mismo tiempo. Bella era la mezcla más exquisita de ambas, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Era una de las muchas razones por la que estaba tan loco por ella.

Su boca fue dulce mientras me daba un beso gentil y me encontré a mí mismo deseando, no por primera vez, que no tuviéramos ninguna obligación más que estar juntos.

—Te amo —dijo contra mis labios antes de alejarse.

—También te amo —dije y no podía creer como esas palabras me hacían sentir.

Las había dicho antes, a otra mujer, pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que lo que sentí antes no fue nada. Tal vez sea un cliché, pero realmente no sabes lo que es el amor real hasta que te golpea en la cara cuando menos lo esperas.

Bella se fue muy rápido y yo me enfoqué en mi portátil y en los videos y las estadísticas que había compilado.

Me había estado analizando a mí mismo por mucho tiempo, era todo parte de ser un deportista profesional y ser el mejor jugador que podía. Sabía que tenía un _swing*_ corto y conciso y que podía golpear en los huecos. Tenía poder, pero estaba teniendo problemas para conectar constantemente. Mi objetivo principal era hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a mi equipo a ganar, en cualquier forma que fuera. Pero tenía que admitir que sería bueno tener un éxito real en el plato.

.

.

—Oye, hombre, ¿me ayudas? —Alec me palmeó la espalda, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había estado viendo videos con uno de los entrenadores desde que llegué al estadio más temprano y no me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de mis compañeros de equipo ya habían llegado.

—Sí, por supuesto —dije tranquilamente, levantándome de la silla—. No quiero que te lastimes… otra vez.

Alec rodó los ojos hacia mí y nos dirigimos a la sala de pesas.

Lo ayudé mientras él levantaba peso por un rato y después cambiamos lugares.

—¿Cómo lo están llevando tú y Bella? —preguntó Alec curioso.

—Bien —dije honestamente—. Muy bien, en realidad. Ella es… Ella es increíble.

—Bien por ti. Ella es sexy. ¿Y doctora? Es el paquete completo. Demonios, me gustaría tener una doctora así. —Solo sonreí, pero Alec no se detuvo—. ¿Es una loca en la cama? Creo que las que parecen dulces siempre lo son. Y, demonios, esa chica tiene un trasero…

—Es suficiente —dije finalmente—. Ella es mi novia, Alec. No solo una chica más. Realmente la amo.

Alec levantó las manos y tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentido.

—Lo siento, Edward. En serio. No quise… no estaba pensando.

—Está bien —dije—. Pero tienes razón, ella es el paquete completo.

.

.

Incluso aunque perdimos el juego, estaba al menos un poco feliz porque había marcado dos _hits_ y una _RBI_ *. Además Mi promedio de bateo subió a .345. Aunque que el equipo ganara era lo más importante para mí, sabía que tenía que empezar a jugar bien para que eso pasara.

Me congelé cuando saqué mi teléfono de mi casillero y vi varios mensajes de Bella. Ella usualmente no me mandaba mensajes cuando sabía que estaba jugando, especialmente no tan seguido. Los abrí rápidamente y mi sangre casi se congeló cuando procesé las palabras. Tanya.

Era mi culpa, debería haber sabido que ella pensaría que nuestro último rompimiento sería como todos los anteriores. Había sido tan fácil estar juntos… hasta que ya no lo fue.

Cuando Tanya me dijo que estaba embarazada, mi primer instinto fue pensar que era mío. Ella me aclaró las cosas rápidamente, pero todo todavía era confuso. Pensé que debía estar con ella. Sonaba como que debíamos estar juntos y habíamos sido una pareja ocasionalmente durante años. Tanya tal vez no había sido el amor de mi vida, pero no me había dado cuenta de eso en ese momento y no podía negar que había química entre nosotros. Además, por mucho tiempo, sentí que le debía algo por como ella me había apoyado durante la universidad y el comienzo de mi carrera en el béisbol.

Había sido reclutado por Los Angeles Dodgers antes de la universidad y todos me dijeron que era la oportunidad de mi vida. Elegir rechazarlo y no firmar un contrato con una liga menor de uno de los equipos más importantes del béisbol no había sido una decisión fácil, pero había estado seguro de que era la decisión correcta. Ahora había probado que era verdad, pero en ese momento parecía una completa locura.

Tanya había sido la que me había apoyado y había estado conmigo mientras les explicaba a muchas personas por qué había tomado esa decisión. Después, cuando firmé con los Cardinals, Tanya había seguido a mi lado mientras pasaba por las ligas menores.

Si ella hubiese estado embarazada de mi bebé, las cosas tal vez hubiesen terminado de forma diferente. Pero mis ojos se abrieron cuando ella me dijo que yo no era el padre. Amaba a Tanya, pero no de esa forma. No podía casarme con ella y no podía ser el padre de su bebé. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros.

Ella me llamó cuando Katie nació y no dudé en ir a su lado, como un amigo. Aprendí a amar a Katie, ella era prácticamente una sobrina para mí. Tanya y yo habíamos intentado revivir nuestra relación una vez más después de que Katie nació, pero fue algo corto y desafortunado. Terminó como cada vez anterior y, para mí, eso fue todo. Pero, obviamente, Tanya no había recibido ese mensaje y sabía que eso era mi culpa.

Pero Bella era mi prioridad ahora y nunca quise arruinar las cosas con ella. Lamentablemente, sabía que lo había hecho.

Tanya y yo todavía hablábamos a menudo, manteniéndonos al día. Me encantaba saber de Katie y ella me preguntaba a menudo por el emocionante paso a las ligas mayores y cómo me estaba yendo. Debería haber sabido que ella vendría a St. Louis tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que sería de esta forma.

.

.

Bella estaba en mis brazos en el momento en que pasé la puerta y la sostuve con fuerza.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunté, nervioso—. Lamento no haberte respondido el mensaje de texto, solo tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible, cuéntame todo.

Cuando Bella me dijo que Tanya se había llamado a sí misma mi novia, sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Sabía que realmente la había jodido. Había encontrado la mujer perfecta para mí y ella era mejor de lo que nunca creí posible. Me odiaría si arruinaba eso por una relación pasada y mis propios errores.

Hice y dije todo lo que podía para asegurarle a Bella mis sentimientos por ella y explicarle cómo eran diferentes mis sentimientos hacia Tanya. Le mostré mi teléfono y todos nuestros mensajes, le dije cómo realmente me sentía por ella. Pero estaba preocupado de que fuera muy tarde y que tal vez lo hubiera jodido demasiado.

.

.

 ** _19 de septiembre de 2015_**

Bella y Rosalie dejaron la mesa, haciendo un gesto hacia el baño. Emmett y yo las observamos alejarse y después nos sonreímos. Sabíamos cuán afortunados éramos.

Desde mi lugar en la mesa, tenía una vista general del lugar. Este era uno de mis lugares preferidos en Chicago y amaba compartirlo con mis compañeros de equipo y Bella. Sin embargo, también veía la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho cuando esta se abrió y Tanya entró.

Ella sabía que este era mi lugar preferido y, obviamente, sabía que estaba en la ciudad este fin de semana. No tenía dudas de que había venido aquí especialmente para verme. Alejé la mirada de la mesa para encontrar a Bella y la vi observando la puerta también. Después ella me miró, sonrió suavemente y continuó caminando hacia el baño con Rosalie.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me paré de mi lugar en la mesa, caminando a través del restaurante hacia donde Tanya estaba esperando.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella, abriendo sus brazos cuando me acerqué—. Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Le di un abrazo incómodo con un solo brazo y mi corazón siguió acelerándose por el desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? —pregunté, alejándome un paso.

—No has respondido mis mensajes —dijo Tanya, frunciendo el ceño—. Quería verte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. Pensé que finalmente había dejado claro dónde estamos. No he respondido tus mensajes por una razón, Tanya.

—Vamos —dijo, acercándose un paso—. Esa _novia_ tuya no está aquí y yo sí. Sabes que no puedes estar alejado por mucho tiempo, Edward. Nosotros siempre encontramos el camino hacia el otro. No creo que eso sea una coincidencia. No puedes estar alejado de mí. Nunca has sido capaz de alejarte y no puedes negar que el sexo siempre ha sido increíble. Tú me haces sentir como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho o alguna vez será capaz de hacerlo. Soy tuya, Edward.

Su voz prácticamente goteaba sexo y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. ¿Esta era la Tanya real? ¿Cómo no había visto este lado de ella antes?

—No —dije firmemente, al fin encontrando mi voz—. Lamento cómo he tratado nuestra relación en el pasado. Estuvo mal de mi parte. Pero no puedes decirme cómo me siento, especialmente porque estás equivocada. Pensé que podríamos ser solo amigos. Evidentemente, estaba equivocado. Lo siento, Tanya, pero no puedes hacer esto. Y no puedo tenerte en mi vida si vas a intentar esta mierda.

—¿Estás tirando a la basura casi diez años por una chica que conoces hace cinco minutos? —siseó Tanya, sus ojos llenándose de enojo—. Tienes razón, estás equivocado. Si no ves lo buenos que podríamos ser, bien. No te haré desperdiciar más tu tiempo. Por cierto, olvídate de ver a Katie otra vez —agregó con un gruñido—. No quiero a mi hija a tu alrededor, no mientras seas así.

—¿Cómo puedes usar a tu hija así? —pregunté con incredulidad—. Ella no es una ficha de juego, Tanya.

—Sí, bueno, ella no es tuya —escupió Tanya—. Ella es mi hija. Podría haber sido tuya también, pero renunciaste a eso.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, completamente incrédulo. ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas terminaran así?

* * *

 _ ***Swing**_ : movimiento amplio con el bate para tratar de conectar a la pelota.

 ***** _ **Hit**_ : en la estadística de béisbol se anota como _Hit_ la conexión efectuada por el bateador que coloca la pelota dentro del terreno de juego, permitiéndole alcanzar al menos una base, sin que se produzca un error de defensa del equipo contrario.

* _ **RBI**_ : es una carrera impulsada (en inglés _run batted in_ ), se otorga a un bateador cuando su equipo anota una carrera como resultado de la aparición al plato de ese bateador.

 _¡Hola!_

 _Les traemos el primer capi del año y les deseamos que comiencen muy muy bien este 2018 y que les traiga todo lo que deseen._

 _¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios qué les parecio el capítulo! Esta Tanya es una p..._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, rosy canul, Tulgarita, Melania, VampireQueenR18, Adriu, Duende Cullen, debynoe, Yoliki, indii93, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Pili, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, lauritacullenswan, Terewee, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, patymdn, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, alianna09, jupy, Dayis, Cary, Nadiia16, Brenda Cullenn y Noelia. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Ver a Tanya parada en la puerta del restaurante, sabiendo que Edward también la había visto, y alejarme fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice. Pero esa era una batalla de él y yo confiaba en que se encargaría de eso. Seguí a Rosalie al baño sin decir otra palabra, pero cuando ambas terminamos, no pude resistir ir hacia el frente del restaurante mientras Rosalie volvía a la mesa.

—... tirando a la basura casi diez años por una chica que conoces hace cinco minutos? —estaba diciendo Tanya. Ella estaba mirando hacia mí, mientras que Edward me daba la espalda, pero ella claramente no estaba prestando atención a nadie que no fuera él, así que no me notó—. Tienes razón, estás equivocado. Si no ves lo buenos que podríamos ser, bien. No te haré desperdiciar más tu tiempo. Por cierto, olvídate de ver a Katie otra vez. No quiero a mi hija a tu alrededor, no mientras seas así.

Llevé mi mano a mi boca ante eso, sorprendida. Sí, Katie no era hija de Edward y obviamente él no tenía derechos sobre ella, pero eso fue un golpe bajo. Sabía que la hija de Tanya era pequeña y ella no podría recordar, pero no podía imaginarme las repercusiones negativas de un comportamiento tan egoísta. No era justo solo sacar a alguien de la vida de un niño por una razón egoísta.

—¿Cómo puedes usar a tu hija así? Ella no es una ficha de juego, Tanya —estaba diciendo Edward y, aunque no podía ver su cara, podía decir que él estaba completamente sorprendido por su voz y su postura.

—Sí, bueno, ella no es tuya. Ella es mi hija —dijo Tanya maliciosamente—. Podría haber sido tuya también, pero renunciaste a eso.

—Ella no era mía para que yo renunciara a ella, Tanya. La quiero, pero ella es hija de Riley. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de usar a tu propia hija en mi contra de esa forma? Aunque no debería sorprenderme, considerando como trataste de usarla antes. Querías que me casara contigo porque quedaste embarazada y trataste de hacerme sentir culpable porque sabías que me importaba tu hija porque me importabas tú.

La boca de Tanya se abrió sorprendida y decidí que ese era el momento de dar un paso adelante.

—Edward —dije tranquilamente, acercándome y poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

Él se giró ligeramente y toda la tensión dejó su cuerpo cuando me sintió y me vio. Él se estiró y puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura, así podría sostenerme contra él.

Tanya estaba notablemente sorprendida de verme y vi como su expresión cambió. Ella lucía mucho más reservada y amable, muy lejos de la mirada salvaje y enojada que estaba en su rostro un momento antes. Ya me había dado cuenta de que era una manipuladora, pero eso reforzó ese hecho.

—Bella —dijo con tranquilidad y su pequeña sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—Obviamente —respondí, sonando igual de tranquila.

—Tanya, no quiero seguir con esto —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndonos—. Lamento haberte confundido antes. Realmente lo hago. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar eso, lo haría sin dudarlo. Tú has pasado por mucho y entiendo por qué creíste que esta vez sería como las anteriores. Fue mi culpa, porque no fui claro sobre eso y continué hablando contigo. Sé que lo arruiné. Pero eso no justifica la forma en la que has actuado últimamente. No reconozco a la persona en que te convertiste. Tal vez antes estaba ciego, pero ahora… —Él se calló y supe que estaba conmocionado.

Y, honestamente, no podía culparlo. Por más equivocada que fuera la compleja relación que habían tenido, Tanya había sido una gran parte de la vida de Edward durante muchos años. Ella lo apoyó y a sus sueños cuando era más joven, y estaba segura de que eso había ayudado a convertirlo en el hombre que ahora yo amaba tanto.

—No tienes ni idea a lo que estás renunciando —dijo Tanya fríamente—. Un día te despertarás y te darás cuenta de que cometiste un error enorme.

Bufé.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, lo que no es, ese no es tu _error_ para cometer. Tú has sido manipuladora, has conspirado todo el tiempo y finalmente te ha alcanzado.

—Quédate fuera de esto —respondido Tanya severamente—. Solo eres una chica más de una fila de chicas con las que Edward ha tratado de sacarme de su sistema. No funcionó y nunca lo hará. Nosotros tenemos un pasado, prácticamente crecimos juntos. Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo o ha estado con él de la forma en que yo estuve.

—Eso no es verdad, en lo más mínimo… —empezó a decir Edward, pero lo interrumpí.

—No pude evitar que te hayas metido en su vida antes de que él y yo nos conociéramos. Has probado una y otra vez que no eres la chica para él. Lamento que él te haya dejado hacerlo, pero eso no significa que él quiera estar contigo. Tú eras algo cómodo, ¿no puedes verlo? Pero ahora estás quedando como una tonta apareciendo así y tratando de reclamar cosas.

—Edward, dile la verdad —dijo Tanya, cuadrando los hombros—. Tú nunca me dejarás.

Edward solo sacudió la cabeza hacia ella, luciendo completamente confundido y preocupado.

—Tanya, ya lo hice. —Después me miró—. Vamos —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo seguir con esto ahora.

Ignorando a Tanya, dijimos adiós al resto de nuestro grupo y cuando volvimos a la entrada, ella no estaba por ningún lado.

El sol recién estaba empezando a ocultarse, así que caminamos de la mano por la acera.

—Lo siento, Edward —dije después de varios minutos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Siento que hayas perdido una amiga, incluso aunque ella no era la persona que pensabas. Sé que debe ser difícil.

Edward me sonrió melancólicamente por un momento.

—Gracias —dijo—. Tienes razón.

—Y lamento que ella haya metido a su hija en todo esto —continué—. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Tal vez, pero ella tenía razón —respondió Edward, su voz llena de emoción—. No tengo ningún derecho sobre Katie. Y no es como si pudiera seguir viéndola si me niego a ver a su madre. Solo desearía que Tanya no la hubiese usado así, para tratar de hacerme sentir culpable. Eso me asusta. Katie solo es una bebé… tan dulce e inocente. Ella no se merece que su madre la use. Y no me había dado cuenta antes, pero eso es exactamente lo que Tanya hizo cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ella pensó que podía usar a su hija para presionarme. Y ahora ella está usando a Katie otra vez.

—Es triste —estuve de acuerdo—. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es su vida familiar.

—Katie está bien cuidada —me aseguró Edward—. Incluso si Tanya le falla a ella en ese aspecto, su padre estará ahí. Riley no quiso estar involucrado al principio, pero una vez que realmente conoció a su hija, eso cambió. Solo estoy preocupado por el futuro y por como la conducta de Tanya afectará a su hija a largo plazo.

No hablamos más sobre Tanya después de eso y, en su lugar, usamos el tiempo libre de Edward para explorar un poco el centro de la ciudad de Chicago. Incluso aunque solo teníamos algunas horas, fuimos a tantos sitios turísticos como pudimos. No pude resistirme frenar en algunas de las tiendas de la avenida Michigan*, y pensé que Edward se moriría cuando quise detenerme en _Agent Provocateur_.

La tienda de lencería estaba casi vacía cuando entramos y una vendedora se acercó inmediatamente a nosotros.

—Bienvenidos a _Agent Provocateur_ —dijo, sus ojos yendo entre Edward y yo—. Mi nombre es Taylor. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Me gustaría probarme algunas cosas, pero necesito mirar un poco primero —dije amablemente.

—Estaré feliz de ayudarte en lo que necesites cuando estés lista —respondió y después nos dejó por nuestra cuenta.

—Vas a matarme, Bella —gruñó Edward, su agarre en mi mano apretándose un poco—. En serio… imaginarte en cualquiera de estos me está poniendo duro.

—No tendrás solo que imaginarme —dije en voz baja—. Ahora vamos, ayúdame a elegir algunos conjuntos. Quiero comprar algo que nos guste a los dos.

Paseamos por la tienda rápidamente y Taylor empezó a llevar nuestras elecciones a un probador.

Edward se sentó en una silla justo frente a la puerta y después de que me probé algunas cosas, saqué mi cabeza por la puerta.

—Está bien, elegí mi favorito y quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero necesito que elijas un color. ¿Rojo o verde?

—¿Qué es esto, Navidad? —preguntó Edward, arrugando su nariz juguetonamente.

Rodé mis ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—No, sabelotodo. ¿Verde por esos hermosos ojos que tienes o rojo por los Cardinals?

—Rojo —dijo Edward instantáneamente, sus ojos brillando.

Otros quince minutos y casi mil dólares después, salimos de la tienda juntos.

—¿Cuándo podré ver eso? —preguntó Edward, tratando de ver lo que había en la bolsa mientras caminábamos.

—Será una sorpresa —le informé—. Algo para que estés esperando...

.

.

 ** _26 de septiembre de 2015_**

—Siento no haber podido llegar más temprano —dijo Edward, susurrando en mi oreja mientras bailábamos —. ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia?

—Hermosa —respondí mirando hacia donde Tyler y Camille estaban bailando también—. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

Edward asintió de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada más. Él estaba de buen humor gracias a que los Cardinals ganaron 5-1 contra los Brewers más temprano esa noche. Él no había terminado a tiempo para llegar a la ceremonia, pero se había encontrado conmigo en la recepción, como habíamos planeado.

Incluso aunque Tyler y yo no habíamos sido nada por mucho tiempo, era un poco raro para mí ver a mi ex novio casándose. Pero, más que nada, estaba feliz por él y por Camille. Ella era perfecta para él en formas que yo nunca podría haber sido, y ahora que estoy con Edward sé que ambos encontramos nuestra verdadera otra mitad.

La primera parte de nuestra relación obviamente se había movido muy rápido, pero sería feliz si nos tomábamos las cosas con tranquilidad por un largo tiempo. Todavía teníamos mucho que conocer uno del otro, nuestros horarios, y como podíamos avanzar como una pareja.

Pero sabía que cuando imaginaba mi futuro, Edward era uno de los componentes principales. Y esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma, y juzgando por la forma en que él me miraba mientras bailábamos lentamente, tenía razón.

.

.

 ** _28 de septiembre de 2015_**

Edward se había ido a otro viaje ayer y aunque el departamento siempre se sentía vacío sin él, se estaba haciendo un poco más fácil.

Hice mi rutina normal, pasando varias horas en el hospital y después yendo a casa para avanzar en el otro trabajo. No pude evitar poner el juego mientras me sentaba en el sofá con una copa de vino y el papeleo.

Los Cardinals estaban increíblemente cerca de asegurarse no solo un lugar en los playoff, sino también el título de Campeones de la División Central de la Liga Nacional. Incluso si no estaba con Edward, este sería el tipo de juego que querría ver. Pero estaba con él y deseaba con todo mi corazón que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, y eso era que el pudiera ayudar a su equipo a llegar al decimosegundo título de la Serie Mundial.

El juego contra Pittsburgh Pirates iba lentamente. No fue hasta el final del séptimo _inning_ * que Edward fue a la base, gracias a su paciencia en el plato lo que le permitió hacer un carrera.

Sin embargo, los próximos tres bateadores no pudieron empujarlo a través de la tabla y los Cardinals terminaron el _inning_ sin marcar ninguna carrera.

Reconocí la postura de Edward mientras él se dirigía al centro del campo antes de que los Pirates empezarán su mitad del _inning_ , él lucía determinado y confiado. Sabía cuánto quería ganar.

El primer bateador de los Pirates del _inning_ caminó hacia el plato y observé sin entusiasmo como tres bolas y dos strikes fueron por él. Él golpeó en el sexto lanzamiento, haciéndome contener la respiración mientras la pelota iba hacia el campo.

Edward estaba corriendo hacia ella, igual que Peter, el jardinero central. No fue hasta que ambos se acercaron a la pelota que comencé a ponerme nerviosa, los dos estaban corriendo rápido y estaban más enfocados en la pelota que en dónde estaba el otro. Peter se lanzó y Edward se tiró, y no pude evitar jadear con horror cuando ellos chocaron.

* * *

*La **avenida Míchigan** es una de las principales arterias que atraviesan la ciudad de _Chicago_. Sobre ella se encuentran la _Torre del Agua_ de Chicago, el _Instituto de Arte de Chicago_ , el _Millennium Park_ y la _Milla Magnífica_ , por lo cual es una avenida muy conocida por los nativos y turistas de Chicago. También es la principal calle comercial del barrio Streeterville.

 _ ***Inning**_ : cada uno de los segmentos del juego de béisbol en los que se turnan los equipos consecutivamente al ataque (al bate) y a la defensiva, limitado por tres _outs_ para cada uno y durante los cuales el atacante intenta anotar el mayor número posible de carreras, sin límite en el número de dichas anotaciones.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este final… ¿creen que Edward estará bien?_

 _Queremos hacer una aclaración: hacemos lo mejor que podemos con los términos de béisbol, pero ninguna de nosotras sabe mucho del tema, así que esperamos que se entienda._

 _¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _patymdn, tulgarita, rjnavajas, floriponcio, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Yoliki, alianna09, Noelia, Somas, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, Adriu, miop, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, jupy, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Laury D, Pili, Rosy canul y Terewee._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, me llevé las manos a la cara por el horror. Peter había agarrado la pelota, pero Edward no se movía. Él estaba acostado sobre su espalda en el suelo. Peter alzó la pelota, mostrando que la había atrapado, pero solo antes de inclinarse y sacudir a Edward. Después hizo gestos frenéticamente hacia los entrenadores y Alistair.

Ellos salieron corriendo y Peter volvió al lado de Edward. Me sentía mareada y me fallaban las rodillas, pero mis ojos estaban pegados a la televisión. No podía alejar la mirada.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando vi que Edward se movía ligeramente, incluso antes de que los entrenadores y Alistair llegaran a él. Aunque él no movió su cuerpo y solo levantó la cabeza brevemente y después la dejó caer otra vez. Sus brazos se movían un poco, pero eso no hizo mucho más para tranquilizarme.

Busqué el próximo vuelo de St. Louis a Pittsburgh antes de que el juego se reanudara.

Edward fue sacado del campo en un carrito y no podía decir si toda mi experiencia como una doctora de la sala de emergencia era de ayuda ahora mismo o más un obstáculo. Por un lado, sabía que las heridas en la cabeza eran increíblemente comunes, especialmente en los deportes, y por lo general podrían ser curadas con descanso. Pero por otro lado, también sabía que podían ser serias y que nunca dos heridas en la cabeza eran iguales. Miré mientras él levantaba la mano para la multitud mientras lo sacaban y después me metí en nuestra habitación para guardar algo de ropa y mis artículos de tocador en una maleta.

Estaba a mitad de camino hacia el aeropuerto Lambert cuando una llamada de Esme entró por mi _Bluetooth_. Sabiendo que ella también había estado mirando el juego o había escuchado sobre el incidente de alguna otra forma, respondí inmediatamente.

—Ya estoy yendo a Pittsburgh —dije como saludo—. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —respondió, sonando aliviada—. Marcus también está en camino. Creo que él iba a ser capaz de conseguir un avión privado gracias a un favor de un amigo, pero no estoy segura. Tal vez lo encuentres ahí.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté—. Recién me doy cuenta de que no lo sé.

— _Allegheny General_ —dijo Esme—. Soy su contacto de emergencia y ellos me avisaron a dónde lo estaban llevando justo antes de que te llamara. Te enviaré un mensaje con el número de su habitación una vez que lo sepa. Carlisle y yo trataremos de conseguir un vuelo también, pero no estamos seguros de si será necesario. No saben cuánto tiempo estará ahí. ¿Tú qué crees? Dame tu opinión profesional.

Pensé cuidadosamente por un minuto, muy consciente de lo delicada que podría ser una situación así. Había tratado con muchos padres cuando trataba pacientes y sabía que era un proceso emocional, tener a un hijo herido y en el hospital.

—Honestamente, él probablemente tiene una contusión —dije—. Puede ser serio, pero tal vez no. No pude ver muy de cerca cuando pasó, pero es alentador que se haya movido por su cuenta después.

—Quedó inconsciente —dijo Esme con miedo—. ¿Eso significa algo?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —dije honestamente—. Siento no tener algo más para decirte, pero cada herida en la cabeza es diferente. Pero te llamaré tan pronto como sepa más.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Bella —respondió Esme—. Lo aprecio. Dale un abrazo a Edward por mí, ¿sí? Y avísame inmediatamente si necesito ir.

—Lo haré —prometí—. Gracias por la información del hospital. Te llamaré en algunas horas.

Dijimos adiós otra vez y metí el auto en un estacionamiento pago cerca del aeropuerto poco después. Por suerte, el aeropuerto no estaba muy concurrido y pasé por la seguridad bastante rápido.

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

.

.

Marcus llegó antes que yo al hospital. Estaba sentado al lado de Edward, pero se paró inmediatamente cuando entré en la habitación. Sin embargo, yo solo podía ver a Edward. Él estaba sentado y, aunque lucía un poco atontado, estaba bien.

—Iré a buscar una botella de agua —dijo Marcus dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

No nos habíamos conocido oficialmente hasta ahora, pero este no era el momento o el lugar para presentaciones formales.

Él se fue rápidamente y yo colapsé en la silla al lado de la cama de Edward.

—Me asustaste —dije y mi voz se quebró.

La mano de Edward encontró la mía inmediatamente y me la apretó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —respondió—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Claro —respondí, llevando su mano a mi boca y besándola—. Nada podría haberme mantenido alejada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dolorido —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

—¿Bien? —pregunté un poco sorprendida—. ¿Nada?

—Mi expediente está por ahí —dijo Edward haciendo un gesto con su barbilla—. Tal vez veas ahí algo que te diga otra cosa, pero ellos parecen pensar que nada está mal.

De mala gana dejé ir su mano así podía levantarme y agarrar su expediente, pero regresé a mi lugar inmediatamente después de tomarlo de la pared.

Mi ceño se frunció mientras leía, pero era más por incredulidad. Sus radiografías no habían mostrado heridas en su rostro, cuello y cabeza. No había conmoción cerebral, ni lesiones en la espina, ni fracturas, ni necesidad de una tomografía. Solo una contusión.

—Lo sé, tuve suerte —dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Mucha —repliqué, devolviendo el expediente a su lugar y después sentándome en el borde de su cama—. Guau. —Él se inclinó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y yo me giré hacia él. Había sido un manojo de nervios durante horas y, ahora, todo desapareció de golpe. Era un sentimiento bueno, pero definitivamente extraño. Su toque me reconfortó y levanté mi mano para cubrir la de él. Permanecimos quietos y callados por un momento, disfrutando uno del otro.

—Recién colgué el teléfono con mamá. —Marcus entró al cuarto otra vez, sosteniendo dos botellas de agua e inmediatamente estirando una hacia mí—. Ella está aliviada y dijo que no necesitas llamarla, Bella. Dijo que te mandará un mensaje en la tarde.

—Gracias —dije, por el agua y por pasarme el mensaje de Esme—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Probablemente menos de una hora —respondió Marcus, mirando su teléfono—. Estoy feliz de que hayas podido venir, Bella. Las circunstancias obviamente no son las ideales, pero es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente —repliqué.

—Lo siento, se escapó completamente de mi mente que ustedes no se conocían —dijo Edward—. Bella, este es mi hermano, Marcus. Marcus, esta es Bella.

—Gracias, capitán obvio, pero podíamos encargarnos de eso nosotros —dijo Marcus y Edward rodó los ojos hacia su hermano menor.

Sonreí ante sus payasadas y me encontré deseando tener un hermano. La vida como hijo único siempre era solitaria, pero a medida que me hice más grande me acordé de eso cada vez menos. Ver a Edward y la conexión tan cercana que tenía con su hermano, me recordó esos días.

—También hemos sido amigos de Facebook por un tiempo, ¿no, Bella? —continuó Marcus, alejando un poco la silla y sentándose mientras yo permanecía en el borde de la cama de hospital.

—Es verdad —confirmé con una sonrisa—. Amé las fotos que publicaste de tu pequeño. Austin, ¿cierto?

—Sí —confirmó Marcus con una sonrisa—. Y tendrá una hermanita en pocos meses. Edward es su padrino y también será el padrino de la pequeña señorita —agregó.

Edward asintió con orgullo y mi corazón se derritió.

—¿No quieres a alguien que se golpee menos la cabeza? —bromeé—. Tal vez sea más seguro.

Marcus se rio a carcajadas y Edward me pinchó en el costado.

—Oye, si un golpe en la cabeza es lo que necesito para que pasemos un poco de tiempo juntos… —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era de madrugada y, eventualmente, una enfermera fue a recordarnos que fue una cortesía dejarnos ver a Edward, pero que las horas de visita habían terminado hacía mucho.

—Quédate —dijo Edward, sin dejar ir mi mano—. Por favor.

La enfermera suspiró, pero regresó con una almohada y una manta extra para mí. Con un beso más, Edward y yo nos dormimos poco después.

.

.

 _ **28 de septiembre de 2015**_

Horas después estaba comiendo un pedazo de una de las muchas tostadas de Edward cuando mi teléfono sonó. Marcus me etiquetó en una foto. Sonreí cuando la vi y leí la publicación. Edward, instantáneamente, tuvo curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con un poco de mermelada manchando su barbilla. Lo limpié con mi dedo, probando la dulce mermelada de frambuesa.

—Nada, curioso —contesté y le di mi teléfono—. Marcus nos tomó una foto anoche.

Edward sonrió cuando vio la imagen.

—Ninguna contusión, ninguna lesión en la espina y no se necesitó una tomografía computarizada. Estará al 100% en poco tiempo y, desafortunadamente, volverá a ser él mismo. Personalmente, creo que solo quería que la doctora Bella fuera a su rescate —leyó él alzando una ceja—. Qué idiota.

Me reí, tomando otra vez mi teléfono y mirando la foto otra vez.

—Él es divertido —repliqué. La foto era dulce, y Marcus obviamente la había tomado desde la puerta más temprano esa madrugada cuando volvió de ir a buscar el agua. La mano de Edward estaba sobre mi mejilla y mi mano sobre la suya. Sería digna de un portarretratos si no fuera por las cosas de hospital.

—Un poco loco —dijo Edward con otra risa, pero después se puso serio—. Estoy contento de que haya venido. Fue lindo de su parte.

—Lo fue —concordé—. Creo que también hizo que tu mamá se sintiera mejor, que Marcus y yo estemos aquí. Ella quería venir también, pero le dije que esperara. Y ahora que nos enteramos de que no hay ninguna herida grave, sabes que realmente no era necesario que viniera.

—Cierto —acordó Edward—. Aunque me siento mal por ella. Tendré que llamarla.

—Te darán el alta pronto —le recordé—. Después de eso sería un buen momento para llamarla. Te darán algunos días libres, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Hoy y mañana seguro. Pero me quedaré con el equipo. Estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo…

—Lo sé —respondí—. No esperaba nada más.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó, tomando mi mano—. Quiero decir, ya estás aquí… tal vez podrías.

Vacilé. Había dicho en el hospital que tenía una emergencia familiar y que no sabía cuándo volvería. Era completamente posible quedarme, pero no estaba segura de si debería.

—Cariño, por favor —imploró Edward—. Si alcanzamos la División Central de la Liga Nacional hoy o mañana… te quiero aquí.

—Está bien —dije finalmente—. Déjame asegurarme de que puedo encontrar una habitación de hotel, pero me encantaría. También necesito llamar al hospital primero.

Me había dicho a mí misma que no debería dejar que mi relación se interpusiera en el camino de mi carrera, pero esto era diferente. Tal vez solo estaba poniendo excusas, pero realmente creía que estar con Edward en este momento era más importante, si ellos decían que estaba bien.

Por suerte, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Una llamada corta después y me habían asegurado de que otros doctores ya habían sido llamados para tomar mis puestos de hoy y hasta el jueves.

El cronograma de juegos para más tarde ese día terminó siendo pospuesto, así que jugarían un juego doble al día siguiente. Si los Cardinals ganaban ambos juegos significaría que ganarían el título de la división y la emoción estaba en el aire mientras Edward y yo salíamos a cenar con algunos de los otros chicos. No tantas esposas habían ido a ese viaje, pero estaba aliviada cuando vi que Leah estaba ahí. Ella me había explicado antes que era escritora, así que era capaz de viajar bastante a menudo con Sam siempre que tuviera su _notebook_ y acceso a su editor.

Todos adularon o bromearon con Edward, incluyéndome. No se me escapó en ningún momento que él era increíblemente afortunado por salir de un incidente así ileso, y, por lo tanto, yo era afortunada también. En este punto ya no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y nos cuenten TODAS sus opiniones en los comentarios!

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, alianna09, krisr0405, kaja0507, patymdn, terewee, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, miop, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Yoliki, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Noelia, rosy canul, alejandra1987, Laury D, Adriana Molina y Cary.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

 _ **30 de septiembre de 2015**_

El primer juego del doble juego contra los Pirates fue horrible, pero todo fue olvidado cuando el equipo volvió a ganar el segundo juego 11-1, y por lo tanto habían ganado oficialmente el título de National League Central Champions. La celebración fue una locura y cuando encontré a Edward entre toda la emoción, él estaba completamente empapado en cerveza y champán, pero portando una de las sonrisas más grandes que había visto en su cara.

—Lo hicimos —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y atrayéndome a un intenso beso. Permanecimos así por un tiempo, abrazados apasionadamente mientras la celebración continuaba alrededor. Él estaba sudoroso y sucio, y su cabello estaba empapado con alcohol cuando pasé las manos por ahí.

—Lo hiciste —repetí después de que nos separamos, sonriéndole—. Felicidades. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias —dijo antes de apretarme en otro abrazo—. Y gracias por estar aquí. Te amo.

Respondí inclinando la cabeza para otro beso y él felizmente me complació.

Me paré al costado con Leah después de eso, mirando mientras el equipo celebraba. Los chicos, incluso los veteranos, estaban alborotados y emocionados, rociándose con champán y echándose cervezas en la cabeza entre sí. Algunos de ellos usaban antiparras en los ojos, pero ninguno estaba a salvo de la temperatura fría del alcohol que los cubría.

Los dientes de Edward estaban castañeando mientras daba entrevistas, pero la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su cara. Él se acercaba a mí cada tanto, pero principalmente yo estaba feliz con observarlo. No lo había visto realmente en este elemento antes, al menos no en esta medida, y finalmente presenciarlo me hizo enamorarme aún más.

.

.

 _ **5 de octubre de 2015**_

Edward sonrió lánguidamente cuando salí del baño en suite, vestida con la lencería que compré mientras estábamos en Chicago juntos.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vería esto —dijo, poniendo las manos en mis caderas mientras yo me subía encima de él.

—Un regalo de final de temporada. —Me reí, pero el sonido murió en mi garganta cuando Edward deslizó sus dedos bajo el material de encaje de mi reveladora ropa interior. Él sonrió con picardía cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con mi carne y no pude resistir besarlo por más tiempo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, suavemente al principio, pero el beso rápidamente se volvió apasionado. Sus manos estaban en todos lados sobre mí y podía decir lo mucho que le gustaba el conjunto de lencería color rojo y piel que había decidido usar. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, solo se interpuso en el camino, y el sostén y las bragas fueron tirados al piso sin miramientos. Él encontró su camino dentro de mí rápidamente, estirándome y llenándome hasta que creí que no podía soportar más.

Me dejó montarlo hasta que acabé, después me giró y tomó el control hasta que él también tuvo su satisfacción. Ambos estábamos respirando pesadamente cuando rodamos a nuestros costados para enfrentarnos y estábamos resbaladizos por el sudor a pesar del ventilador girando sobre nosotros.

—Serás mi muerte —dijo Edward con voz ronca, pasando su mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi estómago mientras me acurrucaba contra su costado—. Las cosas que me haces.

—Podría decir lo mismo —respondí con una sonrisa, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo—. Nunca tendré suficiente.

—Espero que sea cierto —murmuró Edward, besándome la coronilla.

Nos besamos y nos abrazamos por un rato más, disfrutando del otro en silencio.

Los Cardinals habían sido superados por los Atlanta Braves para terminar la temporada, pero no estaban muy desanimados por ello. El equipo estaba mucho más concentrado en prepararse para su primer juego de postemporada del año el viernes, que sería contra los Chicago Cubs o los Pittsburgh Pirates. Afortunadamente, los primeros dos juegos serían en St. Louis y yo ya tenía boletos para ambos. No sería capaz de acompañar a Edward a los juegos fuera de casa en Pittsburgh o Chicago por el trabajo, pero él me aseguró que estaba bien. Él estaba simplemente feliz de que yo estaría en dos de ellos, alentándolo a él y al resto del equipo.

Carlisle y Esme llegarían a St. Louis el jueves a la mañana, se sentarían conmigo durante los juegos del viernes y sábado, y viajarían a los juegos afuera de casa también. Estaba feliz de que pudieran hacerlo; eso aliviaba la culpa que sentía por no ser capaz de asistir. Marcus estaría en los juegos locales, también Garrett, el otro hermano menor de Edward que todavía tenía que conocer. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al último miembro de la familia Cullen, pero todavía estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Prometo que haremos un viaje a la casa de tus padres después que nuestra postemporada termine —dijo Edward, como si pudiera leer mi mente—. Con suerte no será pronto... pero aun así. Lo estoy esperando ansioso.

—Estoy feliz —respondí con seriedad, sonriéndole—. Mis padres te amarán y están casi tan emocionados como yo de que te lleve a casa. Pero tienes razón. No queremos que la postemporada termine demasiado pronto.

—Definitivamente no.

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunté—. ¿Por el viernes?

Edward nunca antes había jugado un juego de postemporada de la MLB, un hecho del que estaba segura él estaba dolorosamente consciente.

—Estoy nervioso, pero también emocionado —respondió Edward después de pensar un momento—. Es una gran cosa, ¿sabes? Jugar en la postemporada, tratar de ayudar a mi equipo a ganar, es un sueño. Un montón de chicos no llegan tan lejos o siquiera cerca de esto. Es aleccionador.

—Estoy segura. Sin embargo, estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Y no puedo esperar para estar en el juego el viernes —dije con entusiasmo—. Tyler está locamente celoso de que vaya, por cierto. También mi papá.

Edward se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Tu papá? ¿No es fan de los Royals?

—Él fue y compró una camiseta Cullen hace unas semanas —me reí—. No miento.

—Demonios, ahora estoy realmente nervioso —bromeó Edward—. Eso es mucha presión.

—Te amarán —repetí, esperando que él sintiera la honestidad en mis palabras.

Mis padres estaban más que emocionados de que hubiera encontrado alguien que amara tanto, a pesar de su profesión. Ellos ya lo amaban solo porque yo lo amaba y él me amaba tan fuertemente. Veían y respetaban eso, y estaban felices de que hubiera encontrado algo que ellos nunca realmente habían tenido.

.

.

 _ **9 de octubre de 2015**_

Garrett parecía la mezcla exacta de sus dos hermanos. Seguro, Edward era fácil de tratar, pero también era muy serio y profundamente apasionado sobre todos los aspectos de su vida. Marcus era un completo payaso y mientras era un buen esposo y padre, él definitivamente no tenía el mismo impulso que Edward. Pero aunque Garrett también payaseaba como Marcus, él demostraba una ética de trabajo muy parecida a la de Edward.

Él había llegado al departamento de Edward el jueves a la mañana con sus padres, pero su cabeza había estado en sus libros la mayor parte de la noche gracias a sus próximos exámenes. Sus orejas se sonrojaron, igual que a veces las de Edward, cuando sus hermanos lo molestaron por ello, pero él también pasó parte de la noche haciendo payasadas con Marcus y su hijo, Austin.

La reunión familiar de anoche me había puesto nerviosa antes, pero rápidamente aprendí que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Los Cullen me habían aceptado en su familia sin pensarlo dos veces y yo ya sentía que pertenecía allí.

Edward siempre me había hecho sentir que pertenecía, también, y obviamente eso era un rasgo de la familia Cullen. Nunca me había sentido tan apreciada, amada y querida en toda mi vida. Edward no solo se encargaba de mí físicamente; él también velaba por mis necesidades emocionales y se aseguraba de que su familia también me aceptara. Mis novios anteriores también habían sido buenos conmigo, pero sabía que esto era diferente.

Este era el hombre con el que planeaba pasar el resto de mi vida y el hecho de que él siempre me había tratado como una diosa me aseguraba que estaba con la persona correcta.

.

.

—¡Estoy nerviosa! —exclamó Esme, ajustado la bufanda alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Y mira esta multitud! ¡Es increíble!

Ella tenía razón sobre eso, más de cuarenta y cinco mil personas estaban apiñadas en el estadio, incluso más al otro lado de la calle en Ballpark Village y en los bares de los alrededores para alentar al equipo local mientras jugaba con los Chicago Cubs en la National League Divisional Series. Edward nos había conseguido boletos de nuevo, y aunque no eran tan buenos como los asientos que nos había conseguido durante la temporada regular, aun así eran bastante impresionantes.

Esme y Carlisle se sentaron a mi izquierda, mientras Marcus y Garrett estaban a mi derecha. Habíamos llegado temprano al juego, pero después de comer y tomar algunas bebidas, la hora del juego había llegado bastante rápido.

El juego duró menos de tres horas, pero fue emocionante. Los Cardinals ganaron 4-0, y Edward hizo un gran trabajo. Tuvo dos hits, incluyendo un jonrón, y dos RBI, además de dos carreras propias. El Busch Stadium era una locura después del último out y probablemente habría sido divertido quedarse e ir a los bares en el centro, no podía esperar para volver a casa y felicitar a Edward.

Afortunadamente, sus padres ya estaban profundamente dormidos cuando lo felicité por su primer jonrón de la postemporada tarde esa noche.

.

.

 _ **13 de octubre de 2015**_

—Hola.

La voz de Edward era débil cuando respondió el teléfono y, más que nada, deseaba estar en Chicago con él en ese momento. Aunque los Cardinals habían ganado uno de los juegos contra los Cubs, ese impulso no se había mantenido durante la serie. Esta noche había sido el cuarto juego de la serie y, después de la tercera derrota seguida, los Cardinals estaban oficialmente eliminados de la postemporada y habían terminado por el 2015.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —pregunté, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bien, supongo. Solo estoy... decepcionado —dijo Edward pesadamente—. No puedo creer que perdiéramos así. Se sintió que estaba fuera de nuestras manos... como si no hubiera nada que pudiéramos hacer.

—Lo siento —respondí en voz baja.

—Realmente quería esto —murmuró Edward—. Quería probarme a mí mismo... probarnos a nosotros. No puedo creer que perdiéramos así —repitió.

—Edward —me callé, deseando tener las palabras para mejorar todo de alguna forma—. Desearía estar ahí.

—Estaré en casa mañana —dijo Edward malhumoradamente—. Solo no de la forma en que quería regresar.

—Eres joven —le recordé—. El equipo todavía tiene potencial, talento. Volverás pronto a esta posición. Tal vez en un año a partir de ahora... y todavía serás capaz de probarte a ti mismo entonces.

—Lo sé. Hombre, también deseo que estés aquí. Me haces sentir mucho mejor. Solo el sonido de tu voz ayuda. Si estuviera ahí contigo... harías que todo se vaya, solo siendo tú. Solo por amarme.

—Te amo —dije—. Te amo mucho.

—También te amo, cariño. Odio volver a casa así... pero al menos voy a volver a ti.

* * *

 _Ganaron, pero también perdieron… ¡un capítulo agridulce para nuestro beisbolista! Pero al menos tuvo a Bella con él en todos esos momentos._

 _¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido? ¡Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**_ _krisr0405, patymdn, rjnavajas, Cary, tulgarita, , Pili, lizdayanna, Rosy canul, Adriu, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Laury D, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987, miop, Tata XOXO y Noelia._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **13 de noviembre 2015**_

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —dijo Edward formalmente.

Mi papá estrechó su mano con una expresión seria en su rostro, pero podía ver el brillo en sus ojos marrones oscuros.

Edward y yo condujimos la mayor parte de la mañana para ir a la casa de mis padres en Southern Illinois, pero no parecía que íbamos a pasar un fin de semana relajado. Las cosas de pesca de mi papá estaban en el porche delantero y mi mamá empezó a hablar sobre ir a los centros comerciales prácticamente antes de que Edward y yo pasáramos por la puerta. Pero ellos nos dieron la bienvenida y sabía que estaban emocionados. No iba a casa tanto como me gustaría y, por supuesto, había llevado a Edward.

—Tus padres parecen geniales —dijo Edward poco después, mientras estábamos poniendo nuestros bolsos en mi vieja habitación de arriba. Él se paró detrás de mí y apoyó su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza—. Este será un buen fin de semana.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa ir a pescar con mi papá? —pregunté, girando para quedar cara a cara—. No tienes que ir. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo. A él no le importará.

—Quiero ir —aseguró Edward con una pequeña risa—. Quiero pasar tiempo con tu papá… llegar a conocerlo. Y lo haré en sus términos. Además, he pescado con mi papá y mis hermanos muchas veces. No es mi cosa favorita, pero siempre lo disfruté y ha pasado algo de tiempo. Y la alternativa de ir de compras contigo y con tu mamá… Creo que paso de eso.

.

.

—Creo que nunca te vi más feliz, Bella —observó mi mamá, dándome una sonrisa—. Es prácticamente como si la felicidad irradiara de ti.

Su sonrisa hizo que la mía se hiciera más grande y tomé su mano.

—Estoy realmente feliz. Y no solo es por Edward, mamá. Es por todo. Estoy atravesando un muy buen momento.

—Puedo verlo. Y estoy feliz por ti, bebé. Es todo lo que siempre quise para ti. Además Edward parece un hombre maravilloso. Ya me gusta.

—Bien. Él piensa que tú y papá son geniales. Me lo dijo esta mañana. Pero dime la verdad… ¿crees que papá se comportará en su viaje de pesca? ¿No crees que vaya a ser rudo con él o algo así? No quiero que le haga pasar un mal momento a Edward.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza y apretó mi mano.

—Isabella, eres la única hija de tu padre. No importa cuántos años tengas, tu padre siempre hará pasar un mal momento a tus novios. Lo siento, bebé, pero así es como son las cosas. Conoces a tu papá, siempre serás su bebita, incluso cuando tengas tus propios bebés.

Continuamos con nuestras compras después de eso, pero no pude sacarme esa última oración de la mente. Tenía casi treinta años, por supuesto que había pensado en casarme y tener hijos. Lo había hecho durante el último par de años. Pero ahora Edward estaba en la imagen y sabía que él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Y eso significaba que el matrimonio y los bebés ya no eran ideas intangibles en un futuro lejano; no, la idea no era confusa y no parecía estar apagada. Ahora era un plan en lugar de una idea y estaba centrado alrededor mío y de una persona real por primera vez: Edward.

.

.

—¿Cómo estuvo la pesca? —pregunté, frotando los hombros tensos de Edward—. No pareces muy relajado.

—Hacía frío —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. Pero estuvo bien. No pescamos nada, ya sabes, como estamos a mitad de noviembre, pero creo que fue una buena experiencia. Y creo que tu papá estará de acuerdo con eso.

Sonreí.

—Sé que él es un poco… hosco —dije, eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado—. Pero debajo de todo eso, de la seriedad y del exterior de jefe de policía… es solo Charlie. Mi papá.

—Definitivamente lo tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo —acordó Edward—. Pero supongo que se puede decir lo mismo de mí.

—¿Qué, tienes a mi papá envuelto alrededor de tu dedo? —pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

—Sabelotodo —gruñó Edward y me pinchó gentilmente—. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé. —Me reí—. Lo siento. Pero tienes razón. Soy su pequeña, Edward. Su única hija.

—¿Hubieses querido hermanos? —preguntó Edward amablemente—. A veces odiaba tener dos hermanos menores, pero realmente estoy contento de haber crecido con ellos. Especialmente siendo tan cercanos en edad.

Me encogí de hombros, pensándolo por un momento.

—Fue solitario —dije honestamente—. Era tranquila, así que tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Pero para el momento en que fui una niña, mis padres ya no estaban enamorados, así que no me sorprendió que nunca me dieran un hermano. Los amo, a pesar del hecho de que probablemente no deberían haber permanecido juntos. Pero ningún niño quiere que sus padres se separen, así que supongo que estoy agradecida de que no lo hicieran. Solo sé que no quiero terminar como ellos.

—No lo haremos —dijo Edward suavemente, girando para darme un pequeño beso—. Lo prometo.

—Lo sé —respondí, acariciando su suave mejilla con mi mano—. Antes de conocerte, ese era mi mayor miedo. Y estuve tan cerca de eso cuando estaba saliendo con Tyler. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de que realmente no hubiera finales felices y que al final todos los matrimonios se convertían en relaciones sin amor. Pero ya no más.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Traté de mostrarte eso desde el principio. Que siempre te amaré, quiero decir.

—Lo hiciste —le aseguré—. Espero que sepas que me siento de la misma forma.

Él asintió y nos besamos otra vez.

—Y espero que nuestro primer hijo no sea hijo único —agregó, alzando sus cejas hacia mí.

Me reí y aunque nuestro momento romántico había terminado, estaba más que contenta de darme cuenta que incluso cuando no éramos todo sentimentales, el romance todavía estaba ahí, en la forma en la que la electricidad saltaba cuando nos tocábamos, en la forma en que nuestras risas se mezclaban y en las miradas que compartíamos.

.

.

 ** _19 de diciembre de 2015_**

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —preguntó Edward mirándome desde la cama.

Él estaba sentado contra una montaña de almohadas, mirándome sobre la pantalla de su _notebook_. Yo, por otro lado, estaba prácticamente corriendo alrededor de la habitación como una mujer loca, tratando de asegurarme de que nuestras maletas estuvieran listas para nuestro viaje a California para Navidad.

—No lo sé —dije honestamente. Sabía que estaba actuando de forma extraña, pero no dejé de reorganizar mi maleta por décima vez.

—Mis padres te aman hace meses, y parece que realmente les gustas a Garrett y Marcus. Probablemente les gustas más de lo que yo lo hago, cariño.

—Eso no es verdad —dije, pero sentí que mi cuerpo se relajó un poco a pesar de mí misma.

—Ven a la cama —dijo Edward con dulzura, palmeando a su lado—. Vamos, relájate.

—No puedo, estoy demasiado estresada —respondí, alzando mis brazos por la frustración.

—Te ayudaré a relajarte —prometió Edward, su voz ronca y baja, y no podía negar que eso me excitó.

Me giré para encararlo, una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, alzando mis cejas sugestivamente—. ¿Otra vez?

Edward se rio, pero movió su portátil al piso sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Todavía soy un hombre joven —dijo—. Y tú… tú realmente eres una hermosa mujer. La mujer que amo. Ven a la cama.

Mi pose de hacerme la difícil se terminó y subí rápidamente a la cama y sobre mi maravilloso novio.

Hicimos un trabajo rápido el uno con el otro, desnudándonos y deslizándonos juntos como si fuera nuestra segunda naturaleza. Y tal vez lo era, porque nadie podía negar que éramos perfectos uno para el otro en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin Edward conoció a los padres de Bella. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** rjnavajas, krisr0405, patymdn, Yoliki, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, LOQUIBELL, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Noelia, rosy canul, miop, Adriu, Srher Evans, Jade HSos, terewee, jupy, Lady Grigori y kaja0507.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 ** _31 de diciembre de 2015_**

Navidad con los Cullen había ido y venido con mucha emoción y algarabía. Como Edward correctamente había predicho, mi nerviosismo había sido completamente innecesario. Con él a mi lado, rápidamente caí en una rutina con el resto de su familia. Había pasado el fin de semana después de Navidad explorando Pleasanton, el pueblo natal de Edward, con él como mi guía, y había disfrutado cada segundo de ello. Era un pequeño suburbio en el área de la bahía de San Francisco y era todo lo que Edward cariñosamente había descripto.

Nunca había pasado una Navidad en un clima tan agradable y Edward me había prometido que podíamos pasar cada Navidad en un clima similar o más cálido. El pensamiento me entusiasmó y sabía que él cumpliría esa promesa en los años venideros.

El viaje terminó siendo relajante y lleno de alegría, e incluso la única posible amenaza había sido leve en el peor de los casos. La familia de Tanya todavía era cercana a los Cullen y, aunque finalmente conocí a Katie, Tanya no había estado en ningún lugar a la vista. Sus abuelos la tuvieron durante Navidad, mientras Tanya permaneció en Chicago. No estaba segura de por qué ella no había ido, pero no pregunté y ni siquiera me importó. Ella estaba en el pasado. Katie era una pequeña dulce, y entendí inmediatamente por qué Edward estaba tan cautivado por ella. Pero él estaba feliz de ser su tío Edward y sentí que le dio una especie de cierre verla de nuevo.

Habíamos vuelto a St. Louis para el Año Nuevo y en vez de unirnos a Tyler y Camille o a algunos de los compañeros de Edward que permanecían en el área durante el receso, optamos por pasar la noche solos en casa.

—Por muchos más Año Nuevo juntos —propuso Edward, chocando su copa de champán contra la mía.

Sonreí contra el borde de mi copa mientras bebía y después lo besé con fuerza en los labios.

—Feliz 2016.

—Feliz 2016, Bella. Te amo —murmuró Edward, alejándome el cabello de la frente.

—También te amo —respondí, maravillándome sobre cómo decir esas palabras el uno al otro nunca pasaba de moda o parecía repetitivo.

—Estoy feliz de que decidiéramos hacer esto —dijo, estirando las piernas delante de él así sus pies descansaban en la mesa de café—. Una noche juntos en casa suena mucho mejor que enfrentar el frío afuera o lidiar con la locura en el centro de la ciudad.

Asentí en acuerdo, metiéndome más profundo en las mantas y contra su costado.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión? —preguntó, mirándome—. ¿Sobre Florida?

Suspiré, deseando que no hubiera sacado ese tema.

El entrenamiento de primavera de los Cardinals era en Florida, comenzando a finales de febrero y durando hasta finales de marzo. Era mucho tiempo para estar separados, pero ambos estaríamos ocupados durante ese tiempo. Edward quería que fuera a Florida con él por al menos parte del tiempo que estaría ahí, pero yo no veía que eso fuera posible mientras finalizaba mi residencia. Tenía mucho para hacer y mucho trabajo que aportar en el hospital. Era una de las únicas cosas por las que habíamos peleado en nuestra relación, y desafortunadamente, no había mucho compromiso disponible para nosotros.

—No puedo simplemente dejar el hospital por un mes, Edward —le recordé, tratando de mantener mi voz agradable—. Ahora no, y probablemente nunca. Lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward—. No quiero que parezca que no me importan tus responsabilidades en el trabajo. Lo hace. Tu ética de trabajo y determinación son cualidades maravillosas que hacen que te ame aún más. Solo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes... deseo no tener que irme por más de un mes.

—Tú también tienes que trabajar —le recordé—. Ninguno de los dos puede ayudar a nuestras agendas. Te extrañaré todos los días, Edward, sabes que lo haré. También será difícil para mí. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Desearía que fueras a visitar al menos —continuó Edward, presionando más el tema—. ¿Por qué no puedes al menos hacer eso? Yo lo haría si fuera posible, pero tengo juegos o prácticas casi todos los días. Ven por un fin de semana o algunos días. Estar separados por un mes va a ser insoportable.

—No puedo hacer planes todavía —insistí, repitiendo lo que le había estado diciendo durante las últimas semanas—. No tengo idea de lo que va a pasar durante ese tiempo. Mi agenda no está tan planificada como la tuya. ¿Crees que no quiero visitarte mientras estás fuera por más de un mes? Lo hago. Pero a veces no consigues lo que quieres. Trataré de averiguar los días que puedo irme, pero no hay promesas. Y además, tú dijiste que tu agenda de juegos y entrenamiento será rigurosa. Incluso si voy ahí, ¿cuál es el punto si estarás ocupado todo el día, todos los días?

La boca de Edward formó una línea dura y sabía que él estaba tan frustrado como yo. La separación era difícil y, aunque todavía faltaba más de un mes, daba miedo.

—Te extrañaré —susurró suavemente, sus labios presionándose contra mi cuello—. Tanto. No quiero discutir.

Él continuó besando la piel sensible ahí, trabajando su camino hacia arriba y alrededor de mi boca y besándome ahí, también. El beso rápidamente se volvió apasionado y levanté mis manos para acunar su cara. Él gimió y me jaló a su regazo en un rápido movimiento, haciéndome romper el beso y reír.

Pero Edward eliminó mi risa con besos, convirtiéndola en sonidos de placer y deseo. Amaba la forma en que él tomaba el control cuando hacíamos el amor y lo mucho que me deseaba. Eso me hacía sentir más confiada y sexy de lo que alguna vez creí posible, y me excitaba aún más.

Nuestras camisetas cayeron al piso poco después y fueron seguidas rápidamente por mis pantalones y ropa interior. Esperaba que nos quedáramos en el sofá, así que grité de sorpresa cuando Edward me levantó rápidamente y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

Su boca estaba entre mis muslos antes de que incluso pudiera acomodarme contra las almohadas, y mis dedos agarraron el suave material del cubrecama. El placer atravesó mi cuerpo y mi mente como si me hubiera alcanzado un rayo pero me permití sucumbir a él sin ninguna resistencia.

Edward me besó con fuerza en la boca de nuevo cuando terminó, después me sonrió.

—No he terminado contigo —prometió, sus ojos juguetones—. Ven aquí.

Pretendí alejarme de él, pero me capturó en sus brazos antes de que llegara muy lejos. Me estiré para besarlo de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca cuando me penetró. Me dio algunos momentos para acostumbrarme a él, lo que todavía necesitaba, después cuando mi cuerpo estaba estirado apretadamente a su alrededor, comenzó a moverse. Sus fuertes antebrazos se flexionaron cuando los fijó a ambos lados de mí y extendí la mano para acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla.

Parecía tan serio, a diferencia de un minuto atrás. Pero él tenía una idea fija y rápidamente también me tuvo en ese mismo camino.

.

.

—Ven a Florida —dijo él, su voz ronca y baja.

Me moví en la cama, acercando las sábanas de franela para calentarme. El frío del invierno había impregnado nuestra habitación y ahora que su cuerpo ya no estaba cubriendo el mío, sentí el escozor del aire.

—No lo sé —dije, mirándolo—. Quiero hacerlo. Lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado?

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme.

—Siento que te estoy dejando atrás. No se siente bien. No lo sé. Realmente tampoco tiene mucho sentido para mí.

—No me estás dejando atrás —dije con una pequeña risa—. Tengo mi propia vida, también. Trabajo, amigos. Te amo, pero no eres todo mi mundo. Eres una parte de todo mi mundo y me encanta que encajes tan bien en cada área de mi vida, pero la viviré mientras no estés. Te extrañaré todos los días, pero estaré bien.

—Lo sé. No quiero insinuar que no puedes vivir sin mí —dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sin embrago, algunas veces se siente de esa forma —comentó, al instante serio de nuevo—. Quiero decir que siento que no puedo vivir sin ti.

—A veces también se siente así para mí —le aseguré—. Pero los dos sabemos que no va a pasar. No me estás dejando para siempre, ni siquiera por mucho tiempo. Seis semanas serán difíciles, pero no es imposible. Podemos hablar todos los días y todavía trataré de encontrar tiempo para ir a visitar. Podría ser mucho peor.

—Lo superaremos —dijo Edward, suspirando—. Sé que lo haremos.

.

.

 ** _14 de enero de 2016_**

— _No_ tenías que hacer todo esto por mi cumpleaños —dijo Edward, sus mejillas sonrojándose—. Bella...

Se cubrió la cara por un momento, después bajó las manos para mirar al gran grupo de personas reunidas en el lobby del museo de la ciudad. Tyler y Camille estaban ahí, junto con Marcus, su esposa Alicia, algunos de mis amigos y muchos de los compañeros de Edward tanto de las ligas mayores como de las menores. Había querido hacer su cumpleaños especial y aunque las festividades todavía no habían comenzado, parecía que iba a ser un éxito.

—Gracias a todos por venir —dijo Edward, uniéndose a la multitud. Abrazos fueron repartidos por todos partes antes de que entráramos al museo, donde pasamos las próximas cinco horas tonteando y jugando.

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —dijo Edward, jalándome a sus brazos y dándome vueltas alrededor. Apenas habíamos tenido un momento a solas desde que habíamos comenzado en el museo, pero no me importaba porque sabía que los dos estábamos pasando un buen momento—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —contesté, besándolo—. ¿Cómo se sienten los veinticinco hasta ahora?

—Ya mejor que los veinticuatro, porque te tengo —dijo él—. ¿Podemos subir a la terraza?

—Cielo, es mediados de enero. La terraza no abre por otros cuatro meses y medios —le dije, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza—. Duh.

—Vamos a subir —insistió, jalándome hacia la escalera.

—¡Edward! —protesté, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando un trabajador uniformado salió de la escalera y nos hizo señas para que siguiéramos.

—Aquí, él tiene nuestros abrigos —dijo Edward, recibiendo los abrigos del hombre con una sonrisa y un gracias. No hablé mientras nos lo poníamos y permanecí en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a la terraza. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y se puso peor cuando entramos a la terraza.

El área del patio estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosa y vi una botella de champán y dos copas puestas en una de las mesas. Luces de luciérnagas habían sido colgadas y la noria estaba iluminada, con un empleado esperando allí.

—Vamos —dijo Edward en voz baja, guiándome hacia el paseo. Fui sin dudar, incapaz de siquiera cuestionarlo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y ni siquiera podía procesar lo eufórica e increíblemente feliz que esto me estaba haciendo.

Y luego, en la cima de la noria mirando la ciudad que los dos amábamos tanto, él sacó el anillo.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… ¡este final con el anillo! ¿Se lo esperaban?_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios. Ya nos vamos acercando al final y nos encanta saber lo que les parece la historia._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _bbluelilas, alejandra1987, freedom2604, patymdn, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, kaja0507, Pili, saraipineda44, Noelia, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, terewee, miop, Cary, tulgarita, jupy, Adriana Molina y Nadiia16._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 ** _14 de enero de 2016_**

—Oh, Dios mío… —Observé el anillo que Edward sostenía hacia mí, completamente sorprendida. Era la última cosa que estaba esperando esta noche, pero estaba muy feliz por este giro en los acontecimientos.

—Bella, te amo más de lo que puedo decir con palabras. Estos últimos seis meses me demostraron lo que realmente quiero para mi vida y eso es construir un futuro contigo. Las cosas se movieron rápido entre nosotros, pero para mí eso es solo una prueba más de que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. Y lo supe de ti desde el día uno. Eres mi hogar, mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante en mi vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Su mano ya estaba poniendo el anillo en mi dedo antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, pero ambos ya sabíamos la respuesta.

—Sí. Edward, te amo tanto. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

Nos besamos, y después metí mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward y él nos sostuvo cerca.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que bajamos de la noria y regresamos a la terraza, Edward nos consiguió copas de champán y brindamos por nuestro futuro juntos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste organizar todo esto? —pregunté, mirando alrededor de la terraza. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras tomábamos nuestro champán. Estaba un poco fría, pero habían prendido la calefacción y me sentía calentita, gracias a ello y los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura.

—No te enojes, pero Tyler reveló el secreto —dijo Edward, sonriendo.

—Esa pequeña rata. Sabía que no debería haber confiado en él… No puede ocultar un secreto de nadie —me lamenté.

—Bueno, no es completamente su culpa, y creo que ya lo compensó. Le pedí su consejo para la proposición y le dije que quería hacerlo en mi cumpleaños porque sería como darme el mejor regalo a mí mismo. Así que él me dijo que estabas planeando traerme al museo, así yo podía planear todo esto. El gran grupo de personas realmente fue una sorpresa, Bella. Él lo hizo parecer como si solo íbamos a ser tú y yo.

—Entonces supongo que puedo perdonarlo —dije con una risa—. Estoy contenta de que hayas ido con él, porque esta noche ha sido completamente perfecta. ¡No puedo creer que estemos comprometidos!

—Lo sé —acordó Edward, agarrando mis manos entre las suyas y mirando el anillo que él había puesto en mi dedo quince minutos atrás—. Era el anillo de mi abuela —explicó, pasando su pulgar sobre la gran piedra redonda—. Siempre fui muy cercano a ella mientras crecía, y cuando murió unos años atrás, me dejó el anillo. Y es perfecto para ti. Es como si ella hubiese sabido que te encontraría.

Sonreí, mirando el anillo también.

—Es hermoso —dije honestamente—. Lo amo.

—Bien. Si no lo haces, podemos ir mañana y conseguir algo más. Quiero que lo ames.

—Realmente lo hago —le aseguré—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? —pregunté, mirando a la impresionante decoración a nuestro alrededor.

Edward sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

—Un tiempo —admitió—. Le pedí a mi papá que me trajera el anillo de mi caja de seguridad en California cuando vinieron para los _playoffs_.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

—¿Tanto?

—Bueno, no planeaba pedírtelo hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero quería tener el anillo. Sabía en ese momento que quería casarme contigo, solo no estaba seguro de cómo preguntártelo, qué sería lo mejor. Originalmente, iba a pedírtelo justo después de volver de Chicago, pero empecé a cuestionarme a mí mismo. Sabía que íbamos a visitar a tus padres en noviembre y decidí que no podía pedírtelo antes de conocer a tus padres… No creía que eso fuera correcto. Y después cuando estuvimos ahí, supe que tenía que pedirle la bendición a tu papá. No lo había planeado antes… simplemente se sintió correcto en ese momento.

Me hice una nota mental para hablar con mi papá sobre eso, él había mantenido el secreto por dos meses. Estaba segura de que tampoco se lo había dicho a mi mamá, porque a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer, no era capaz de mantener un secreto para salvar su vida y me hubiese llamado y contado todo instantáneamente.

—Y después no quería hacerlo en Navidad —continuó Edward—, debido a todo el alboroto que tendríamos que enfrentar con mi familia y porque estábamos viajando a través de medio país. Después hablé con Tyler y me dijo sobre tus planes para mi cumpleaños… y supe que era perfecto. ¿Recuerdas ese primer día que pasamos juntos en St. Louis?

—Por supuesto que lo hago —dije con una risa—. Fue el mejor día y pasamos parte justo aquí, en el museo de la ciudad. Fue realmente perfecto, Edward.

—Estoy feliz —dijo Edward—. Quería sorprenderte.

—Lo hiciste. Siempre lo haces. —Me incliné y lo besé, un beso largo y profundo, y supe que tendríamos un futuro muy brillante juntos.

.

.

—¿Qué tan pronto podemos casarnos? —preguntó Edward más tarde esa noche mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda desnuda.

Me reí, mirándolo con adoración.

—Bueno… creo que después de que mi residencia termine sería mejor —dije—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sería lo mejor para ti?

—Mmmm… No te gradúas hasta junio y ya estaré en el medio de la temporada… así que tendremos que esperar hasta final de temporada —dijo Edward, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Solo faltan diez meses —dije dulcemente—. Eso nos da tiempo suficiente para planear y también tendré más tiempo para hacer las cosas.

—Así que… ¿noviembre? —preguntó Edward.

Asentí y nos sonreímos.

—Noviembre será.

.

.

 ** _15 de enero de 2016_**

Mi mamá estaba, inevitablemente, emocionada cuando la llamé por la mañana y le conté la noticia.

—¡Mi pequeña se casa! —lloró—. Oh, Dios mío, Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti y por Edward. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias, mamá —dije, sonriéndole a Edward por encima de la mesa del desayuno. En realidad él me había hecho el desayuno y gracias a las lecciones que le había estado dando desde que me mudé aquí, la comida estaba bastante sabrosa—. Realmente lo apreciamos.

—¿Ya han elegido una fecha? —preguntó, comenzando a emocionarse—. ¿Puedo ir a la ciudad y ayudarte a elegir tu vestido?

—Cálmate, mamá —dije con una risa—. No te vuelvas loca. Decidimos que nos casaremos en noviembre, pero no estamos seguros de la fecha todavía. Tal vez el primer fin de semana del mes o el fin de semana antes de Acción de Gracias, dependiendo de lo que sea mejor para ustedes y para la familia de Edward —expliqué—. Por cierto, ¿papá en serio no te dijo lo que Edward le preguntó?

—No —lloró mi mamá indignada—. ¡Ni una palabra! Ese hombre, ya te digo… Dijo que no era su asunto para contarlo y entiendo eso, pero… ¡no dijo nada! La madre en mí no puede creerlo, pero conoces a tu padre. Él es un hombre tranquilo y se puede confiar en que mantendrá un secreto.

Por alguna razón, esa última oración me hizo sentir un poco triste. Mi mamá podía confiar en mi papá y siempre lo hizo, pero desearía que ellos fueran tan felices juntos como yo lo era con Edward. Pero el daño en su relación había sido hecho hacía mucho tiempo y probablemente era irreparable. Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era coexistir.

.

.

 ** _20 de febrero de 2016_**

—Te extrañaré —dije, pasando mis manos por el corto cabello de Edward.

—Lo sé, cariño. También te extrañaré, mucho —contestó Edward mientras me sostenía cerca—. Te llamaré todos los días —prometió—. Y podremos hacer videollamadas también.

—Bien —dije, sintiendo que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos—. ¿Y te veré en cuatro semanas, no?

—Te recogeré en el aeropuerto yo mismo —prometió.

Nos besamos y abrazamos varias veces más, apartándonos solo a último momento.

Edward puso su bolso de lona sobre su hombro y agarró la manija de su maleta con ruedas antes de besarme una vez más.

—Te amo —dijo—. Te extrañaré.

—También te amo —dije, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas—. Ten un buen vuelo y llámame cuando aterrices.

Solo estaríamos separados por seis semanas, y podríamos vernos dos días en cuatro semanas, pero incluso así era difícil. Edward había admitido que se sentía un poco menos culpable por lo que veía como "dejarme atrás" por el anillo que ahora tenía en mi mano izquierda, y aunque yo no lo entendía, lo aceptaba y estaba contenta de que él encontrara algo de paz en ello.

Estas seis semanas serían solitarias, pero Esme ya había reservado un vuelo para St. Louis para el primer fin de semana de marzo y mi mamá también vendría, así podríamos ir a mirar vestidos de novia. Edward y yo solo habíamos estado comprometidos por un mes, pero la planeación ya había comenzado, y me di cuenta que no me molestaba.

No podía esperar para casarme con Edward, así que planear la boda solo hacía que estuviera más emocionada. También sentía que me sentiría un poco más cerca de él mientras estaba lejos si pasaba algo de tiempo trabajando en los planes para nuestra boda.

Había sido de último minuto, pero encontramos tiempo para tomarnos las fotos de compromiso antes de que Edward se fuera para su entrenamiento de primavera gracias a Camille. Ella y Tyler nos obsequiaron la sesión con la hermana de Camille, una fotógrafa profesional muy popular y talentosa, como regalo por el compromiso. Nos sacamos las fotos en varios lugares alrededor de St. Louis, incluyendo el museo de la ciudad y el Busch Stadium. Fue perfecto para nosotros y basados en los pocos adelantos que habíamos visto, las fotos serían maravillosas.

Nuestra vida juntos se había sentido perfecta desde el día uno y sabía que éramos muy afortunados de sentirnos de esa manera entre nosotros y con nuestra relación. Sin embargo, sentía que las cosas solo podían mejorar ahora que estábamos planeando un futuro juntos.

.

.

 ** _6 de marzo de 2016_**

—Por Bella y su vestido perfecto —dijo Esme, sosteniendo su copa de champán—. Cada día, estoy agradecida de que hayas entrado en la vida de mi hijo y le hayas dado tu amor. Ya eres una hija para mí, pero no puedo esperar para celebrar contigo y con mi hijo el día de su boda.

Sentí las lágrimas llenarme los ojos otra vez mientras bebía mi champán, después me levanté para arrojar mis brazos alrededor de mi futura suegra.

—Gracias, Esme —dije, apretándola gentilmente—. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Sí, Esme, gracias —dijo mi madre, sonriéndonos a ambas—. Estoy tan feliz de que Bella encontrara a Edward y que te tenga a ti como otra madre.

Ambas mujeres viajaron a St. Louis por el fin de semana para ayudarme a encontrar mi vestido y tuvimos éxito. Como íbamos a tener una boda otoñal, sabía que quería algún tipo de manga, pero además de eso no tenía ninguna pista de qué más estaba buscando. Por suerte, entre Esme, mi mamá y la maravillosa consultora de novias que me habían asignado, había encontrado mi vestido perfecto.

Era un hermoso vestido de Hayley Paige, un vestido de manga larga color blanco amatista suave. El corpiño estaba bordado con delicados diseños florales y tenía un escote que daba la ilusión de ser en V. Mi parte favorita del vestido era el intrincado diseño de la espalda y la forma en que daba paso a una falda de tul y una gran cola.

Deseaba poder mostrárselo a Edward, pero sabía que no debería. Realmente quería que fuera una sorpresa para el día de nuestra boda y creía que él también quería eso. Mantuvimos nuestra palabra y hablábamos por teléfono todos los días desde que se fue, incluso si solo teníamos pocos minutos para hacerlo. Ya lo extrañaba, pero estaba tomando la oportunidad de meterme en el trabajo y aprovechar el final de mi residencia. Solo me quedaban tres meses y finalmente habría terminado.

Además del vestido y de encontrar el lugar, no haría muchos más planes para la boda hasta después de terminar mi residencia, así que esa era otra razón para estar ansiosa por terminar.

Para esta época el año que viene, estaría casada con Edward, habría terminado completamente con la escuela y estaría buscando mi nueva aventura con mi esposo.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Los chicos se casan! Y ya comenzaron con la planeación de la boda. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** tulgarita, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Melania, Adriu, LOQUIBELL, Noelia, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, alejandra1987, patymdn, Nadiia16 (El museo de la ciudad es como un parque de diversiones en St. Louis, por eso nombra la noria. Lo tendríamos que haber aclarado, perdón.), Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Pili, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO y Laury D.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 ** _10 de marzo de 2016_**

Estuve en ascuas durante todo el vuelo y cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Jupiter, Florida, prácticamente estaba a punto de reventar. Afortunadamente, era un vuelo pequeño y desembarcamos del avión bastante rápido. Me dirigí directamente a reclamo de equipajes, y la primera cosa que vi fue a Edward.

Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo un cartel con "Sra. Cullen" escrito con su desprolija letra. Salté a sus brazos, sin importarme que él tuviera que soltar el letrero de papel para atraparme y abrazarme con fuerza.

—Te extrañé —le dije, dejando pequeños besos por toda su cara.

Se rio, pero después presionó sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado.

—También te extrañé —dijo después que se separó y me puso de pie—. No tienes idea de lo bueno que es verte.

—Sin embargo, todavía no soy la señora Cullen —bromeé, recogiendo el cartel del piso—. No te adelantes; podrías asustarme.

Ambos nos reímos, porque sabíamos que la idea era absurda.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó Edward mientras estábamos en la cinta de equipaje, esperando por mi maleta.

—Bien —dije, apoyándome en él—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Eh. Perdimos el juego hoy en Port St. Lucie —dijo—. Pero ahora, mi día es perfecto.

Nos besamos de nuevo, después nos dirigimos afuera tan pronto como el equipaje llegó y Edward agarró mi maleta.

—Alec está dando vueltas —dijo Edward, enviando un rápido mensaje de texto—. Él estará aquí en un segundo.

—¿Cómo es tener un compañero de cuarto masculino de nuevo? —pregunté.

—No es tan divertido como tener una compañera mujer —dijo Edward sugestivamente. Se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera besarme, fuimos interrumpidos por un fuerte bocinazo.

Alec se había estacionado enfrente de nosotros en una Range Rover negra, con la música a todo volumen.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dijo abriendo la ventana—. ¿Lista para la fiesta?

—Solo abre el baúl, hombre —habló Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Alec lo hizo, después se inclinó para abrir la puerta del acompañante—. Ve y siéntate enfrente, nena —dijo Edward mientras él cargaba mi maleta en el baúl.

—Hola, Alec —dije con una sonrisa mientras me deslizaba en el asiento delantero—. Gracias por conducir.

—No hay problema —dijo Alec fácilmente—. Es bueno verte. Además, ahora que estás aquí, quizás Edward dejará de andar pisoteando.

—No pisoteo —dijo Edward indignado, subiéndose al asiento trasero y dando un portazo detrás de él.

Alec solo se rio de él en respuesta y se alejó de la acera. Nuestro viaje fue corto, pero estuvo lleno de charla emocionante y risa. Tanto como anhelaba tiempo a solas con Edward, en realidad era bueno ver a Alec de nuevo. Además, estaba feliz de que Edward tuviera de compañero de cuarto a uno de sus mejores amigos en el equipo durante el entrenamiento de primavera, porque me hacía sentir mejor al no estar ahí en persona.

La casa adosada en la que se estaban quedando era un poco vieja, pero aun así linda. Alec se ofreció a llevar mi maleta adentro y Edward procedió a darme un tour.

—¿Vino completamente amueblada? —pregunté, mirando alrededor de la sala. Estaba llena de muebles y decoraciones personalizadas, muy lejos del escaso piso de soltero que había estado esperando.

—Sí —contestó Edward, mirando alrededor con desagrado—. No es nuestro estilo, obviamente, pero lo que sea. Hay tres habitaciones —dijo, haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera por el pasillo—. Jasper está con su esposa, así que ellos se están quedando en la habitación principal arriba. Alec está en la habitación junto a ellos, así que yo tengo la habitación de aquí abajo, al lado de la cocina.

Señaló la cocina mientras la pasábamos pero él obviamente estaba apresurado por llevarme a la habitación.

—Sutil —dije secamente mientras él cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de nosotros.

—¿Puedes culparme? —dijo Edward, retrocediéndome hacia la cama—. Han pasado cuatro semanas.

—Tres y media —murmuré, mi tono serio fallando cuando sus labios encontraron mi cuello.

—Nunca vamos a dejar que pase tanto tiempo de nuevo —insistió Edward, bajándome la falda y tirándola al piso antes de jalar mis caderas hacia él y enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas sin preámbulos.

.

.

Solo estaría en Florida por tres días, y aunque Edward tenía juegos todos los días, queríamos tratar de aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.

Pasar casi todo un mes alejados había sido difícil y extremadamente revelador. Esto me mostró que con seguridad no quería estar sin Edward, nunca.

—¿Has hecho algo más de planificación? —preguntó Edward, volviendo a la habitación con dos copas de vino en sus manos.

Me senté y tomé la copa que me ofreció, corriéndome así él también podía subirse a la cama.

—En realidad no —admití, acurrucándome en su costado—. Envié el cheque de depósito para el lugar la semana pasada y tenemos que programar una degustación para el menú de la cena. Y aparte del vestido, no he hecho mucho más. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna idea?

—Te enviaré mi horario y puedes programar la degustación —dijo Edward—. Y pensaba que deberíamos tratar de encontrar el fotógrafo y cómo queremos hacer las fotos. Además, creo que necesitamos decidir cuántas personas queremos en la boda, así podemos comenzar a preguntarle a la gente.

—Bueno, si la hermana de Camille está dispuesta, sería genial si ella tomara las fotos. Me _encanta_ como quedaron las fotos de nuestro compromiso. Ella tendría que viajar aquí de nuevo, pero no creo que le importe siempre y cuando paguemos su pasaje y el hotel si no quiere quedarse con Camille y Tyler. Y hablando de eso, me gustaría que esos dos estén en la boda. Los padrinos finalmente dependen de ti, por supuesto, así que él podría ser solo un acomodador si lo prefieres.

—No, me encantaría tener a Tyler como un padrino —coincidió Edward—. ¿Qué te parece cinco de cada parte? Tyler, Alec, mis dos hermanos, y Emmett.

Continuamos hablando sobre los planes de la boda hasta altas horas de la noche, y me maravillé sobre cuán fácilmente las cosas parecían estar cayendo en su lugar. Tendríamos la ceremonia y recepción de nuestra boda en la Peabody Opera House en el centro de St. Louis el 12 de noviembre. Aunque los Cardinals llegaran lejos en la postemporada, terminarían con bastante anticipación. Después pasaríamos _tres_ gloriosas semanas en San Bartolomé para nuestra luna de miel.

Todo parecía casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero así es cómo sabía que estábamos viviendo el sueño.

.

.

 ** _8 de octubre de 2016_**

—Hola, acabamos de aterrizar —dijo Edward por el teléfono, su tono exultante—. ¿Te veré dentro de una hora?

—Suena bien —dije—. Felicitaciones de nuevo, por cierto. Desearía poder haber estado ahí para la victoria.

Después de una temporada difícil, los Cardinals habían logrado llegar al juego Wild Card de la National League contra los Mets de Nueva York. Y contra todos los pronósticos, habían ganado contra los Mets anoche y se dirigían a la próxima ronda de los playoffs.

Me había graduado de mi residencia hacía cuatro meses, y a pesar de la frenética temporada de Edward y el riguroso horario, habíamos logrado un buen equilibrio con nuestras vidas. Estábamos disfrutando del tiempo que pasábamos juntos entre nuestros días ocupados, y esperábamos con ansias nuestra futura boda. Y por algún milagro, la boda se había unificado hermosamente. Gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de la organizadora de bodas, el coordinador de eventos del opera house, Esme, y mi madre, Edward y yo no teníamos nada por lo que preocuparnos o estresarnos.

Habría viajado con Edward a Nueva York para el juego Wild Card, pero los planes habían sido de última hora y no había podido librarme de los remanentes de la gastroenteritis con la que había estado lidiando justo antes. Por eso, no podía estar con él mientras celebraban, pero había planeado nuestra propia celebración privada en casa.

La temporada pasada, los playoffs habían terminado abruptamente y no de la forma que queríamos. Sabía que todos estábamos esperando un resultado diferente este año, y tratábamos de ser optimistas. Pero en el fondo, tenía el presentimiento de que este realmente sería su año.

.

.

—¿Todavía te sientes enferma? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido, quitándome el cabello de la cara—. No te sientes caliente —observó, presionando su mano contra mi frente.

—Solo un poco nauseosa —dije, haciendo una mueca—. Pero hubo un montón de cosas dando vueltas. Estoy segura de que pesqué algo en el hospital.

—Bueno, te conseguí boletos para el juego de la NLDS* el 12, así que espero que te sientas mejor para entonces. Mis padres también estarán ahí.

—No puedo esperar —dije honestamente. Había estado esperando otro juego de postemporada desde el que había presenciado la temporada pasada. La energía y la emoción eran increíbles, además, me encantaba ver a mi hombre tan apasionado por el béisbol y la posibilidad de ganarlo todo.

.

.

 ** _1 de noviembre de 2016_**

El rugido de la multitud era tan alto que apenas podía escuchar mis pensamientos, pero en realidad, solo había un pensamiento atravesando mi mente.

De alguna forma encontré a Edward en el campo, y me lancé a sus brazos antes de que cualquiera de los dos siquiera pudiera decir algo. Él estaba sudado y sucio, pero no me importaba. Él acababa de ganar un campeonato de la Serie Mundial.

—Felicitaciones —aclamé, besándolo profundamente—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Finalmente lo logramos —dijo, riendo con júbilo—. Oh Dios mío. No creo que alguna vez haya sido más feliz.

Me puso de nuevo de pie pero no me dejó ir, abrazándome con fuerza en medio de la locura. Sus compañeros y sus familias nos rodeaban, así como también otros miembros del equipo y reporteros. El confeti fue lanzado al aire, y los más de cuarenta mil fans llenando el Busch Stadium todavía estaban vitoreando. Era surrealista y sabía que ahora era el momento perfecto.

—Edward, estoy embarazada —dije, prácticamente teniendo que gritarle al oído.

Le tomó un momento procesar lo que le había dicho pero después una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad, dando un paso atrás y mirándome fijamente—. ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Estás... estás segura? ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? Oh Dios mío, Bella… te amo tanto.

—También te amo —dije con una risa—. Me acabo de enterar... no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero esto... esto parecía perfecto. Vas a ser padre.

* * *

 ***NLDS:** National League Division Series.

* * *

 _¿No son tiernos? Y ahora van a tener un bebe, awww..._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Solo nos quedan dos más, ¿están listas para el final? Esperamos que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:** bbluelilas, Pili, krisr0405, patymdn, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, debynoe, Noelia, miop, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Adriu, tulgarita, Jupy, LOQUIBELL, rjnavajas, kaja0507, Cary, alejandra1987, lizdayanna, terewee y Tata XOXO. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 ** _13 de noviembre de 2016_**

—No podría haber pedido una boda más perfecta —dije, sonriéndole a Edward. Estábamos en la parte trasera de nuestra limusina, de camino al hotel después del final de la recepción de la boda. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, pero los dos estábamos entusiasmados con la emoción y la lujuria. No podía creer que estuviéramos casados y que en poco menos de ocho meses, tendríamos un bebé, también.

—Bueno, tengo que estar de acuerdo —dijo Edward, besándome—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, su mano bajando a mi estómago y acariciando suavemente—. Sé que ha sido un día largo.

—Me siento bien —dije honestamente, apoyando una de mis manos encima de la suya—. Todo es un poco surrealista, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. Estamos casados, lo que es suficientemente loco, pero también vamos a ser padres en menos de un año.

—Definitivamente surrealista, pero también increíble —murmuró Edward—. Yo pensaba que ganar un Campeonato Mundial era lo más feliz que había estado, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, que voy a ser padre… eso superó todo con creces. Y ahora te tengo como mi esposa. Es increíble, cariño. Tengo todo lo que podía desear.

Llegamos al Hotel Renaissance después de unos pocos minutos en el auto y solté una risita cuando Edward me levantó en brazos y me cargó al ascensor, y después todo el camino hasta nuestra suite. Solo nos quedaríamos aquí hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, cuando nos dirigiríamos al aeropuerto para comenzar nuestra luna de miel.

—Déjame ayudarte a quitarte este vestido —dijo Edward después de que me pusiera de nuevo de pie dentro de nuestra suite. Me quedé quieta mientras él lentamente me ayudaba a quitarme el vestido, después lo colgué en la funda que yo había traído—. Te veías tan fenomenal esta noche, Bella —comentó en voz baja, con las manos en mis caderas—. La vista de ti caminando por el pasillo hacia mí fue la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Me quitaste la respiración; me debilitaste las rodillas.

Sus palabras también me hacían sentir de esa forma, y no pude evitar lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalarlo hacia la cama conmigo.

Teníamos una vida para decirnos cómo nos sentíamos. Esta noche, eso podía esperar.

.

.

 ** _20 de noviembre de 2016_**

—Un poco de champán no hará daño —le aseguré a Edward sobre el borde de mi copa—. Lo prometo.

—Confío en ti, doctora Cullen —dijo Edward con una risa, relajándose un poco. Habíamos pasado la primera semana de nuestra luna de miel en San Bartolomé descansando en completa soledad; esta era la primera noche que habíamos dejado nuestro pequeño chalet frente al mar por un romántico restaurante a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos y admiré la vista de mi hermoso esposo mirando el igualmente hermoso escenario frente a nosotros. Una semana en el sol había tornado su piel de un suave color bronce y su cabello estaba comenzando a mostrarse más rojo que antes. El sol parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, también, ya que no había experimentado náuseas matutinas desde que partimos la tarde después de nuestra boda.

Este tiempo juntos era maravilloso y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero tampoco podía esperar para regresar a casa y comenzar a poner más de nuestra vida juntos, pieza por pieza. Compraríamos nuestra primera casa juntos la semana después de que regresáramos de San Bartolomé y seríamos capaces de pasar nuestra primera Navidad como esposos en nuestra nueva casa.

Tampoco podía esperar para comenzar a prepararme para nuestro bebé, un bebé perfecto que sería la mezcla de lo mejor de los dos. Y sabía que Edward estaba igual de emocionado.

—¿Es muy pronto para pensar en nombres? —preguntó Edward, sacándome de mi trance.

—Tal vez —dije, riéndome—. Solo tengo ocho semanas de embarazo, Edward.

—¿Y? Es demasiado pronto para decirles a los demás, pero podemos comenzar. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ser felices con esto por un tiempo —dije, mis manos encontrando las suyas por encima de la mesa—. Podemos trabajar en los detalles más adelante. En este momento... solo quiero disfrutar de nosotros.

.

.

 ** _15 de febrero de 2017_**

—Luces como un dios griego y yo me siento como una ballena varada —me quejé, mirando a Edward por encima de mis gafas de sol.

Él había pasado la última media hora en el océano, así que estaba goteando agua mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba sentada en la arena.

—Tonterías —dijo mientras me alcanzaba, sus manos inmediatamente yendo a mi vientre—. Te ves increíble.

—Bueno, creo que tu atracción tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que _tú_ eres el que me embarazó —bromeé—. No has sido capaz de mantener tus manos lejos de mí, especialmente después de que mi barriga apareció.

—Nunca he sido capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti —señaló Edward con una pequeña risa—. Pero sí... verte embarazada de mi bebé... eso definitivamente me provoca cosas.

—Obviamente —dije con una sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso.

Solo habíamos estado en Florida por dos días y solo teníamos otra semana antes de que Edward tuviera que reportarse para el entrenamiento de primavera. Volvería a St. Louis una vez que él empezara, pero regresaría en unas semanas. Todavía amaba mi trabajo en la sala de emergencias y era tan satisfactorio como siempre, pero podía admitir que era lindo trabajar bajo un horario menos exigente.

El horario flexible había sido una bendición. Entre mi avanzado embarazo y mi deseo de pasar más tiempo con mi ocupado esposo, había tenido que hacer algunos compromisos en mi agenda. Fue difícil al principio, dejar ir una parte de algo por lo que había trabajado tanto, pero después de tomarme unas semanas para acostumbrarme, estaba amando mi capacidad para trabajar básicamente a tiempo parcial.

Edward lo amaba, también, especialmente ya que significaba que seríamos capaces de pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que nuestro bebé llegara. Nuestro bebé. Edward había estado en la luna cuando descubrimos el sexo y yo también lo estaba. Él ya estaba imaginando jugar a lanzar la pelota y ver béisbol con nuestro hombrecito y yo no podía esperar para vestirlo con todos los adorables conjuntos que ya habíamos comenzado a comprar.

El cuarto del bebé en nuestra nueva casa, que estaba localizada a las afueras de Frontenac, estaba comenzando a tomar forma, también. Este embarazo había sido una sorpresa y no planeado, pero tenía que admitir que las cosas tenían una forma de arreglarse. Nuestro bebé vendría a este mundo más amado de lo que podía expresar en palabras. No solo por Edward y por mí, sino por todos a los que éramos cercanos. Este niño sería realmente bendecido.

.

.

 ** _9 de julio de 2017_**

Edward había sido votado para el juego de las estrellas de la MLB, pero con mi cesárea programada para el mismo tiempo, él había rechazado la invitación. Me había preocupado de hacerlo elegir entre dos cosas que obviamente eran tan importantes para él, pero en la sala de partos, cuando vi a Edward sosteniendo a nuestro hijo, supe que nunca había habido elección para ninguno de nosotros.

—Es nuestro niño —dijo Edward, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Mira, Bella.

Lo hice y mi corazón apenas podía soportar la vista del amor de mi vida acunando a nuestro hijo recién nacido tan delicadamente. Yo también estaba llorando y no paré cuando Edward puso a Masen en mis brazos. Besé la pequeña frente de Masen, impresionada de lo perfecto que ya era.

Edward se agachó junto a nosotros, besando mi frente y después la de nuestro hijo.

—Te amo mucho —murmuró él y no pude decir con quién estaba hablando. Y era perfecto.

* * *

 _¿No es todo muy tierno? Y pensar que solo nos queda un capítulo y ya se termina…_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos sus opiniones en los comentarios, que nos hacen muy felices!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:**_ _Adriu, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Lady Grigori, Ceci, jupy, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, rosy canul y Tulgarita._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **cynosure23** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **cynosure23** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Game**

 **Autora:** cynosure23

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 ** _19 de febrero de 2019_**

—Vamos, Mase —dijo Edward, balanceando a Masen en sus brazos—. Vamos a buscar a mami.

Sonreí desde mi lugar en el balcón del segundo piso, podía ver a mis chicos jugando en la arena abajo, pero ellos no me habían visto.

Habíamos estado en Florida por unos días, manteniendo nuestra tradición de tener unas vacaciones antes de que Edward se reportara al entrenamiento de primavera con el equipo en Jupiter, Florida. Masen tenía casi dos años ahora, y ese era el primer año que a él no le había importado caminar por la playa con Edward. Eso, por supuesto, emocionaba a Edward sin fin, porque él siempre estaba buscando una forma de pasar más tiempo de unión con nuestro hijo.

Masen amaba a su padre pero yo sabía que Edward había tenido problemas la temporada pasada para equilibrar el béisbol, el matrimonio, y un hijo pequeño. Ahora, nos estábamos preparando para recibir a una pequeña en nuestra familia en menos de un mes. Como su hermano, esta bebé sería muy afortunada de tener a Edward como padre. Solo el hecho de que él se preocupara tanto por ser parte de la vida de sus hijos demostraba lo buen padre que era.

Todos éramos muy afortunados.

Escuché a Masen balbuceando cuando él y Edward entraron a la casa, una espaciosa casa de playa que Edward y yo habíamos comprado la primavera pasada. Estábamos planeando pasar muchas vacaciones de febrero en esta casa, y con suerte con más niños añadidos a nuestra familia.

—Ahí estás —dijo Edward, atravesando la puerta abierta y saliendo al balcón—. ¿Nos estabas observando?

—Por supuesto —dije, estirándome por un beso.

Él correspondió, cambiando a Masen a su otro brazo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron.

Masen se retorció con impaciencia, estirando sus brazos hacia mí.

—Con cuidado, Mase —dijo Edward, bajando a nuestro hijo a mi regazo. Mi vientre era enorme, quizás más grande de lo que había sido cuando estaba embarazada de Masen. Esa vez estaríamos en Florida para el nacimiento y la llegada de la bebé no estaba programada. Eso ponía a Edward aún más nervioso, pero a diferencia de cuando nació Masen, daría a luz antes de que la temporada comenzara oficialmente, y Edward sería capaz de tener unos días libres sin perderse nada más que algunos juegos del entrenamiento de primavera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo cuando Masen presionó sus manos contra mi vientre. Masen amaba sentir a su hermana patear, incluso si no lo comprendía del todo.

—Bien —dije honestamente mientras Edward se sentaba en la silla frente a mí—. Se sentía tan agradable aquí afuera, que tenía que aprovecharlo. Definitivamente estoy contenta de no estar embarazada en medio del sofocante verano esta vez.

—Todavía tengo pesadillas con tus tobillos hinchados —bromeó Edward, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Nada había cambiado entre nosotros a pesar de que tanto lo había hecho en nuestras vidas.

.

.

 ** _10 de mayo de 2019_**

—Déjame ver a mi pequeñita —arrulló Edward, sacando a Fiona de su moisés y poniéndola en sus brazos.

Él había regresado del viaje de carretera de los Cardinals por la costa este hacía cinco minutos, pero su presencia ya hacía que nuestra casa se sintiera aún más como un hogar.

Aunque amaba nuestra casa y no me importaba estar sola con los niños mientras Edward estaba lejos por los juegos, tenía que admitir que era diez veces mejor cuando Edward atravesaba la puerta.

—Te extrañamos —dije honestamente, reclinándome contra la montaña de almohadas en nuestra cama y sonriendo ante la vista de Edward acunando a Fiona—. ¿Ya viste a Masen?

—Mmmhmm —dijo Edward, sin alejar la vista de la bebé—. Estaba profundamente dormido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

—Estuvo bien —respondí—. Estoy lista para volver al trabajo el mes que viene, pero estoy aprovechando al máximo mi tiempo en casa. Masen estaba comportándose bastante mal el martes, pero se calmó y ha sido dulce como siempre desde entonces. Y Fiona ha sido perfecta.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla regordeta de la niña antes de ponerla cuidadosamente de nuevo en su moisés y finalmente subirse a nuestra cama.

—Ven aquí —murmuré, abriendo mis brazos para él.

Él correspondió, sonriendo mientras me besaba bien y con fuerza.

—Te extrañé, nena —dijo entre besos.

—También te extrañé —respondí, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y deleitándome con la sensación de sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

—Sé que acabamos de tener a Fiona...

—Hace un mes —intervine, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Siete semanas —corrigió Edward, pellizcándome suavemente el costado—. Tengamos más bebés, Bella.

Resoplé, pellizcando su costado de regreso.

—Uno a la vez —le advertí—. Tenemos dos bebés menores de dos años, Edward.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No quiero decir ahora. Solo quiero bebés contigo.

—Muchos bebés, obviamente —bromeé.

—Muchos bebés —repitió Edward, sonriendo descaradamente mientras me besaba, cada vez más y más bajo, hasta...

.

.

 ** _3 de agosto de 2024_**

Nueve años atrás, nunca habría adivinado que terminaría casándome con un exitoso jugador de béisbol de las ligas mayores, que solo trabajaría en el hospital dos días a la semana, o que terminaría teniendo _cinco_ niños con dicho beisbolista.

Pero ahí es donde estábamos, y no podríamos ser más felices al respecto. A Masen y Fiona se le habían unido Oliver y después, para nuestra sorpresa, las _gemelas_ Lily y Molly.

—Feliz aniversario. —Salté un poco ante el sonido de la voz de Edward, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar a nuestra habitación.

—Nuestro aniversario es en noviembre —dije, estrechando juguetonamente los ojos hacia él—. ¿A qué estás jugando, Cullen?

—A nada, _Cullen_ —dijo Edward, dándome un pico en los labios—. Y no es nuestro aniversario de boda. No te preocupes, finalmente me las arreglé para recordarlo —bromeó, dándose golpecitos en la sien—. Hoy es el aniversario de nuestra primera cita.

—No puede ser —exclamé—. Guau... lo es, ¿verdad?

—Tuve que regresar al 2015 para revisar el calendario en mi teléfono —admitió Edward—. Pero sí, lo es. Loco, ¿no?

Estuve de acuerdo, totalmente sorprendida. En cierto modo, parecía que habían pasado décadas. Después de todo, teníamos cinco hijos juntos. Pero en otros aspectos, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto. Él todavía me dejaba sin aliento, me debilitaba las rodillas y sabía que yo todavía le hacía sentir lo mismo a él.

La vida era una locura, y nunca sería fácil. Pero nueve años atrás, Edward y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Todos los días, pensaba en lo agradecida que estaba de que hubiéramos aprovechado la oportunidad que se nos ofreció y nos enamoráramos y nos embarcáramos en la relación más poderosa y amorosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

 _Y hemos llegado al final, con estos que siempre estuvieron mega enamorados y así también terminan. ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _Queremos agradecer a todas las traductoras y betas que participaron en esta traducción._

 _También muchas gracias a la autora,_ **cynosure23,** _por permitirnos compartir esta historia con ustedes._

 _Y gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos durante el camino, por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, y simplemente por leer._

 _ **¡Mañana estrenamos nueva traducción, así que las invitamos a estar atentas para leer una nueva historia!**_

 _¡Hasta la siguiente historia!_


End file.
